Kurama's Rose
by Hotaru987
Summary: This takes place during the spirit detective saga. I plan on having at least 3 seasons. When a young girl gets herself mixed up with demons everything change. Long time secreats are revealed, and love is sparked between her and Kurama...Crappy as always..
1. The begining

**Yeah...I just decided to put this on here...Why you ask? Cause I can!! Besides...Kurama is smexy!! Anyway...Enjoy! ^^ Photobucket .com/albums/r275/Khalaqa/Yu%20Yu%20Hakusho/ **

**Just go to the site above and you'll see the pics.**

**Name  
**Yume Kuramizu

**Demon name  
**n/a

**Family**

**Demon  
**n/a

**Human**  
Sakira Kuramizu - Mom, 36 yrs old  
Jinko Kuramizu - Step dad, 39 yrs old  
Kinta Kuramizu -Little Bro, 5 yrs old - Twin  
Ginta Kuramizu - Little Bro, 5 yrs old - Twin

**Past  
**Will be revealed in story

**Age**  
Through out the seasons 14-17

Spirit Detective Saga (Season 1) - 14 Years old  
Dark Tournament Saga (Season 2) - 14 years old  
Chapter Black Saga (Season 3) - 15 Years old  
Three Kings Saga (season 4) - 15-18 years

* * *

**Chapter 1: The begining**

The sun shed light on everything in its path giving it a sort of heavenly glow. Two birds chirped happily as they danced around each other.

Everyone seemed happy conversing with everyone they came across. Everything was perfect...for all except one. How she wished her life was like that _perfect._ That one word always seem to be the opposite of the things going on to her. Her parents never home because they had to go on so many business trips. She had to take care of her twin brothers, who were only five, and couldn't really understand why their parents weren't ever home. She was the talk of the school, and not in a good way. Her grades were often fluctuating between below average and average. However she did skip a grade in elementary, which is why she is 14 in the tenth grade.

She sighed again. 'This is stupid...I don't even see the point of coming to school anymore.' She said to herself. Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled not bothering to stay and help the person off of the ground.

Making her way to the front doors she quickly went to her locker grabbing her books for math, science, and English. Two of her most hated subjects, being math and science. She had neither the chemistry with math, nor the brains for science. Despite everything you seemed to always get an 'A' in English. Sighing again, as it seemed to be a new hobby of hers, she sluggishly made her way to her desk at the back of the classroom, next to the back window.

~Ok, I'm going into her POV now~

As always you ignored the stares, well...more like glares of everyone. They hated you for reasons you didn't know. You had no friends in this school...once you tried but it didn't work out the way you wanted. As everyone, mostly the girls, would point out you were ugly, unattractive, stupid, and unworthy of anything except ridicule, hate, rejection, and loneliness.  
Soon, you just stopped caring all together what everyone was saying about you. The only thing you was focused on was getting pass the tenth grade.

The teacher came in and all the students that were conversing stopped and sat down. "Ok, I hope everyone got their homework." said, one of the vexing teachers at Meiou High. Thats right I go to the same school as the heart throb of many teenagers, Shuichi Minamino. Now _he _was _perfect_. He had perfect grades, perfect friends, a perfect reputation, and simply put...he had a perfect life. Something you seemed to lack.

"Ms. Kuramizu!" You jumped slightly and quickly wiped the drool that was coming out of your mouth. You blushed lightly, and gave him your homework. Slightly shaking his head he left your desk.

You sighed. 'Great....just _perfect_'

~After class~

"Ms. Kuramizu, can I talk to you?" You stopped at the door and turned to meet your teacher. "Yes?" Dr. Hashima looked at me sadly. "Listen...I know it must be hard...with the position you're in. But your grades...If you continue like this you will fail." Your eyes got wide. "Nani?" You were positive you her him wrong. He said you would fail.  
However, Dr. Hashima nodded. "I can give you some extra work, and help any way I can. But you would only be able to scrape up a 'C' if that." You thought for a bit.

"Also...it would be best if you come after school for tutoring. It would be be-" "No!...I can't I have work right after school."  
"If you don't pass this class no job will higher you. I'm trying to help you. You were one of my best students last year, and I hate to see you like this." You smiled slightly. I guess you were mistaken...you do have a friend here, even if he is your math teacher, and can be vexing at times.

You nodded finally as the warning bell rung, and students started filling the room. "Here." He said getting out a hall pass. "Just in case you're late to your next class." You took it and smiled kindly at him. "Thank you...I'll think about it and get back to you after school." He nodded and sent you off on your way.

Ok, so everything in your life isn't so bad. You quickly ran to your next class only being a few minutes late. You opened the door and handed your Science teacher the excuse. She nodded and went back to teaching biology. Going to your seat, which is at the back of the room once again, you suddenly tripped over something. You gave a small shriek as you fell. You caught yourself with your hands and knees, feeling a sharp pain run through your legs.

"Oops. Sorry." The class laughed except for one that was seated in the front with sharp green eyes. You glared at the owner of the leg, who was Suki Karituba the most popular girl in the school, hearing that she was nowhere close to meaning it. "That's. ok." You forced out through clenched teeth.

"Ahem." Mrs. Tsubaki was growing impatient. As quickly as you could you picked up your things and scrambled to your chair. You laid your head on the desk trying to hide from the eyes of the many students.  
You thought bitterly. 'My life sucks.'

Once again Mrs. Tsubaki felt the need to humiliate you more and assigned everyone to get a partner. And once again you were left partner less. There was an odd number of students and as always you were the odd on out.

So as always you did your project alone. The assignment was to dissect a frog, take out it's organs and stuff, separate them, and then be able to label them correctly. You put your gloves on and gently took the knife, cutting open the frog.  
Hesitating just the slightest bit you separated everything on the sterile table. You opened your book to look up everything. Getting your pencil you got to work. So far you've been doing well in this class.

You took a sticky note bad and began to write down the organs that you could recognize. then you stuck them under the said organ. Going back to the book you were unaware that the teacher left out to answer a call from the principal. And was equally unaware of the girl who tripped you up earlier in front of you.  
Only when she was blocking your light did you notice her and looked up. Her face was contracted into a scowl. "Can I help you with something?" You asked as politely as you could, the pain in your knee reminding you of what she did earlier.

She made a clicking noise with her tongue. Everyone in the class stopped to look. "Why are you here? No one likes you." Suki spat. You said noting and stared at her with an uncaring mask.

"Why should I care what you all think? If you hadn't noticed I stopped caring long ago." You then went back to work but she had other plans. Her hand came up and swiftly closed your book with your hand still in it. Wincing you tried to get your hand out but Suki kept pressure on the book keeping your hand stuck.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?" She was in a low whisper venom and hatred dripping from every word. "I only said what I ment. I no longer care when you and others have to say about me." She glared before smirking. Suki released took the pressure off of the book and turned on the sink at the lab table your worked at. She tossed the book in the water along with the assignment.

You could only stare with disbelieving eyes at what she was doing. Before you knew it you felt something cold running down your legs. Quickly looking down thinking the worst you saw that Suki had threw water over the front of your thigh length blue shirt.

The students laughed as tears threatened to fall. That was it, you could stand it any longer.

You jumped at her falling to the floor, you on top. You punched her all in the face. Somehow she got the better of you and kicked you off. You landed on your butt hitting the back of your head on the lab table. By this time both of you had an audience of student who made a circle around you both.

Suki kicked you in the stomach earning a groan from you. Sweeping her other foot from under her. She screamed as she fell. Taking the upper hand again you kicked her rolling her on her back. You grabbed a fist full of her hair and began to bang her head against the floor. As you were about to do it the fourth time a pair of strong arms wrapped around you prying you away from Suki.

You struggled against the person, as Suki stumbled to get up. Her friends rushed to help her glaring heatedly at you. You ignored them and focused as Mrs. Tsubaki pushed her way through the students and laid eyes on Suki and then you.

Slowly you stopped struggling and fell limp in the persons arms. "Ms. Kuramizu!! What have you done!?" You ignored her finding the ground more interesting. Slowly you were released. You turned to retreive your things, along with your now wet text book. As you did you say that the one who restrained you was none other than Suichi. Other times you would have blushed but right now you were hollow.

In a voice devoid of emotion you said. "I know my way to the principal's office." With that you left. You made it to the office and was told to wait. Suki, a couple of witnesses and Mrs. Tsubaki joined not long later.  
The principal, Mr. Kiruta, was told everything, except the part about what Suki did to you. With that said you were given 5 days


	2. Tutoring

**Chapter 2: Tutoring**

The walk home was depressing for you. Not bothering to wipe the shedded tears you got to your house and opened the door. You didn't even make it to your room, you just collapsed on the couch and cried. You didn't know how long you cried and only got up to get ready to pick your brothers up. It was almost 3 o'clock.

Your brothers were in the first grade, even though they were five. They had a late birthday so and would be six in December 25. Yep smack dab on Christmas day. You washed your face trying to wash the redness from your eyes.  
Then you went to the school they attended, Kurasura Elementary. You smiled slightly when you say two little boys running to meet you.

"Sissy!!" "Onee-chan!!" Getting on one knee you opened your arms and they ran right into them. They pulled away and the smiles instantly turned into frowns. "Sissy whats the matter?" That was Kinta. "Yeah, Onee-chan, were you crying?" Ginta asked.

That was how you told them apart. Kinta always called you 'Sissy' while Ginta called you 'Onee-chan'. You shook your head. "No I wasn't crying...I was..um.." You said trying to think of a quick lie. "It's allergies. Remember when I told you that they sometimes make your eyes red?" They nodded seeming to buy it, because their smiles came back.

"Ok!"

Shaking your head you held out your hand. Ginta taking your right and Kinta taking your left. "I'm going to drop you guys off and the daycare so I can go to work. They pouted.

"But Sissy, can't we come with you."

"Please Onee-chan. We won't get in your way."

"We promise." They said in unison.

You sighed giving in. "Fine, but please don't get in trouble and stay where I can see you."

You made a left instead of a right heading to your job. Your job was simple. You worked at a flower shop called, you'd never guess, 'The Flower Shop'.  
Entering a small chime went off signaling your entrance. The owner came out. He was about 5'8 with a hard face. He was in his late 30's and a beard and brown spiky hair. He looked to your company and looked at me disapprovingly but said nothing. "I had no choice." You said and he only sighed. "Just get you apron on and get on your job." You nodded and led the boys over to one of the tables at the window.

"Now you two stay right here." You went to the back pack you kept under the counter and brought it over to them. It hand different toys and games for times like this. "Please behave." You pleaded and they grinned.  
"Don't worry we will!"

You smiled and went back to the counter to grab some clippers. Then you went around to the flowers and trimmed them if necessary.

~Suichi's POV~

You were walking home from school, thinking about that incident in biology class. Suki, your lab partner, got off Scott free while that other girl was suspended for five days. You thought that was unfair but like always you left the matter alone since it was already done with.

However, you could not get that girl out of your head. "I wonder what her name was...I don't ever remember seeing her, even though I have biology with her each day." Looking to your left  
you say a little flower shop, and decided to stop by for some flowers for your mother.

You walked in a little chime going off. There was a young girl tending to the flowers her back turned to you. Laughter of two little boys drew your attention to the left. There were two boys, twins by the look of it, playing with a couple of toys.  
Smiling you walked over to the girl who still hadn't noticed you. Lightly you tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss."

The girl jumped and quickly stood turning to you with a blush. You gasped slightly. It was the girl from before. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I hadn't notice you come in." She looked up and stopped talking almost instantly.  
You smiled that famous smile that had won over the many ladies that swoon over you. "It is quite alright, I could see you were busy." She blushed and looked down. "Again I apologize...Is there something I can do for you Suichi-kun?"

You blinked. She knew your name. Silently you cursed yourself for not knowing hers. "Um, yes I was hoping to buy a few roses and tulips, Miss...Um.."  
"Yume. It's pronounced 'you-me'. Most think 'you-may'." You smiled and nodded. "Ok, miss. Yu-"

"Please just Yume." She turned to get your flowers. "How many?" "Five of each please." She nodded and got them.

You watched her as she moved. Her light blue hair fell down to just below her shoulders like a waterfall. She had nice legs, and a creamy complexion. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of redyou've ever seen. Her frame was curvy, and she was still wearing her school uniform. So when she bent over her skirt had ridden up leaving little to the imagination.  
You cleared your throat, and looked away. She looked back confused before realizing what he was talking about. She shot back up blushing crimson. "Sorry...I didn't know..." She looked away.

~Your POV~

'I can't believe that just happened!!' You thought not meeting his eyes. 'The Suichi Minamino saw my underwear.'  
Your face became even redder and your head shot up when his laughter filled your ears. "Oh, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to laugh. It's just you looked so adorable just now."

That did nothing but make you turn redder. 'He...he just said I was...adorable.'

Quickly you got his flowers and walked over to the counter to ring him up. "That'll be $7.34." You still refused to meet his eyes.  
He paid and too the flowers. "I guess...I'll see you later." He said with slight disappointment that you wouldn't meet his eyes.

You nodded. He was just about to leave when you called out to him. "Wiat!" You immediately regretted it. Taking a deep breathyou finally look into his eyes. "I wanted to thank you...for this morning." He smiled.  
"Think nothing of it." He then frowned. "I, nor anyone else, was expecting you to lash out like that." You sighed. "Neither did I...I couldn't take it any more...I did nothing to deserve their hatred." You laughed bitterly. "I bet she got off with nothing." He nodded. "You're assumption is correct." You shook your head. "Nothing ever goes right...I'll never pass this semester..I'll have to retake everything." He got the feeling that she was speaking more to herself.

Before he could stop him self he said. "I could tutor you." You looked up. "What?" Why would Mr. Perfect tutor you, Ms. Imperfection. "I could tutor you." He then added in an after thought. "That is if you wanted." You smiled widely. "Of course! I don't know how to thank you, Shuichi-kun!" He held up his hand. "As I said earlier, think nothing of it." He gave a tender smile.

Shuichi walked back over to you. He wrote something down on a sheet of paper and gave it to you. "This is my number. Give me a call when you think we can sta-" "How about today?" He thought for a while, before nodding. "Sure. I just have to visit my mother and then we can start...Um..where would we meet?"

"I'll give you a call when I get home and I'll give you the directions."

He smiled a heart melting smile. Your knees almost buckled beneath you. "Alright, Yume." You loved it when he said your name, it sounded absolutely wonderful when he said it. "I guess I will see you tonight." You nodded flushed slightly. "Alright." He gave one last smile before leaving.

By the time your shift was over it was 6 o'clock. "Hey! I'm heading home now!" You herd no reply but knew he herd looked over to the boys to find them asleep. Smiling gently you put the toys back in the bag and put the bag back behind the counter. Then you walked back over and picked them both up. One in each arms. You were thankful that you had to push to open the door instead of pull.

Once out of the shop you silently made your way home. With some trouble you got the key in the door knob and got the door open. Closing the door with your food you carried them up to their rooms.  
Gently, as not to wake them, you put them in their beds and covered them up. Then cut the two nightlights on before leaving.

You walked down to the kitchen and started cooking, just in case the boys decided to wake up, and was hungry. You made spaghetti and meatballs. Along with corn, and spinach. Halfway through the cooking you called Shuichi and gave him the directions to the house.

Knocking on the door pulled you from your thoughts at the kitchen table that was littered with school books so you two could get right to work.

"Who is it?!"

"Shuichi-kun." You opened the door and smiled shyly, letting him in. You lead him over to the table. He sat down right after you. "I can't thank you enough for what you are doing. As soon as I got back to school it would be a day before the semester exams." That was true. You were unlucky enough to get suspended on the last five of school before the Christmas holidays.

Shuichi only smiled. "I'm happy to help, Yume."

You blushed. "Well...the least I can offer is something to eat." She look to the wall to her right. "I just jot finished cooking."  
He thought for a while realizing that he spent so much time at the hospital with his sick mother he hadn't eaten since lunch at school. "That would be lovely." You got up and went to fix him a plate. "I hope you like spaghetti."

"One of my favorite dishes." You handed him the plate along with some sprite. "So." You started sitting back down. "Where should we start?"

~Two hours later~

You banged your head on the table and half heartily glared at Shuichi, as he stuck the tip ofhis thumb in his mouth in an effort to subdue his laughter. However, little chuckles slipped.  
You rolled your eyes finding your glare to be ineffective. How you wished to shut his sexy self up. "Yume.." You grunted at the sound of your name.  
"You're making it harder then it is. It's simple." You snorted. "Easy for you to say Mr. Strait-A-student."

He shook his head amusement shining clearly in his eyes. You looked at the time and was surprised to see that it was almost 8:30. "Shuichi-kun maybe you should be heading home. It's getting late."  
He nodded and stood up. "I agree. Besides I have people waiting on me." You nodded and walked him to the door. "Same time tomorrow?" He nodded with a smile. "Of course Yume. Until tomorrow." He lightly grasped your hand and brought the back up to his lips, placing a soft kiss there. "Good night." You let your hand drop to your side and slowly closed the door but not before seeing something move through the trees.

"He....he kissed my hand." Your face instantly got red. 'Calm down! It was just a kiss on the hand.'

'Yeah but it was _my _hand.' You reasoned with your self. Almost in a daze-like trance you put the food and went up to your room to turn in for the night.

~Shuichi's POV~

As you left Yume's house you walked for a good while until you came to the forest at the outskirts of the town. Form there you transported to Makai (demon world).  
You landed in a forest with many dead trees. Walking for a bit you came across two people. One short in statue and in all black. He wore a bored expression with cold eyes. The other was tall...very tall. Easily 6 feet. He was slightly tanned wearing jeens and a green shirt.

"So you are finally here. That mortal wench held you up when we had something imprtant to attend to." You looked over to the short one. "Hiei, my friend, I understand that what we are about to to must be done at the right time...But I must say that spying on me is rather annoying."  
Hiei glared. "I care not what you think, Kurama. I just want to get this over and done with so I can got on with my plans." He smirked. You nodded feeling the same way.

'Mother...only a little while longer before I take away your pain.' You thought with a solem expression. "Hiei, let us go. We have three spirit world artifacts to steal." You then walked away with Hiei and Gouki (the tall one)following you.


	3. Demons!

**Hey you all enjoy the next chapter of Kurama's Rose!! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Demons!**

"Guys hurry up or you'll be late for school!!" You yelled as you finished packing their lunch. The twins came running down the stairs with wide smiles on their faces.  
"Ready!" They said. You giggled softly and handed them the lunch. "Come on." You walked out of the house and closed the door locking it right after the boys got out.  
The walk to the school was quick, and uneventful. The boys gave you a kiss on the cheek before running to the school.

"Bye sissy!!"

"Later onee-chan!"

You waved slightly and sighed turning around while thinking about what you could do today. "I guess...I could just walk around for a bit." You shrugged. "Don't have anything else to do." So you did just that. Your black skirt blew in the wind whipping it around your thighs.  
You shivered. "That's what I get for wearing a skirt." You continued your walk and passed by a school.

You stopped and stared at it. "So that's Sarasaki High." You said to your self.

"Hey move out of the way!!" Since you were facing Sarayashiki JuniorHigh you turned half way to see who was yelling. It was a boy and he didn't stop to say hi. He was wearing all green and had black hair. As he ran past you, you caught a glimpse of big brown eyes, and a huge grin on his face.  
You watched him run and herd a bell comming from the school. "...He must go here..." You tilted your head to the side.  
"URAMESHI!!!" In a flash someone else ran past you. He created a small gust of wind and you had to grab your skirt to keep it from coming up. Quickly you looked up and saw another boy in all blue, with brown hair in a weird style. "Ha!! You'll never catch me Kuwabara!!" The boy in green yelled and ran into the school with the other closely following.

"Well...that was...unexpected.." You walked away hoping to avoid being ran over just in case someone else decided to run by. You started walking lost in thought. After a while you noticed that you were heading to your school and did a 'U' turn in the opposite direction.  
After about an hour of aimless walking you decided to go to the clothing store.

However halfway there someone wrapped their arm around your waist and covered your mouth with their were being pulled into an alleyway before anyone even saw you.  
You struggled against your attacker. However, you were just to week and he continued to pull you further and further into the alleyway. Next thing you know you're being pushed away and you fell on your knees.

"What the hell is your problem!" You yelled glaring at the man, but quickly turned into an expression of fear. The man was wearing an ugly smirk on his face. He was green with horns coming out of his head. His nails were long and he had a hungry look in his eyes that scared the crap out of you.

He licked his lips. "You're going to be tasty." His voice was deep and sounded like a growl. You stood to run but was yanked back by your arm. You screamed as loudly as you could hoping someone would hear you. He laughed and you stopped to look at him. "Go a head! Scream as loud as you want."  
He leaned in so close you could smell is breath. You wanted to puke. "No one will hear you." Tears slowly ran down your face. He pushed you against the wall, and lock your tears. "I don't know what it is about mortal women." He roughly jerked your head to the side exposing your next. He then went to your shoulder.

"But...their souls are just tasty." Next thing you know he was biting your shoulder. You screamed. "Stop it!" 'Is he a vampire!?!' You thought eyes darting all over the place searching for an escape route.  
"Stop!!....Stop!..Stop..." Your voice got weaker and you felt an odd pulling sensation deep with in you. It hurted a lot...almost as if your soul was being sucked out of you...'MY SOUL!! He said something about that!' You struggled against him trying to get away but he just sucked faster. "Stop....STOP IT!!!" You jerked your knee up hitting him where the sun don't shine. He immediately let go groaning in pain. "You....bitch.."

You swayed on your feet but ran, even if it was unsteady. You kept running gripping your limp right arm, leaving a trail of blood behind you. Turning a corner you came to a dead end. Your eyes widened. "..No..." You whispered.  
"I have you know...You whore!" You turned and saw him mad. He walked weirdly because of the pain between his legs. You walked backwards crying more. "Please...let me go!.." There was something on the ground and you stumbled over it. Still crawling back using your left hand. He grabbed your leg and pulled it towards him.

"Let me go!" You screamed. "HELP!!!" His Patience already gone he went to finish what he started. 'This is it....I'll never see my brothers again...my school...Suichi..' You cried giving up completely.

"Hey!!" Your eyes shot open. "Ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you!! Let the girl go." The guy...or whatever he was glared at the person responsible for interrupting his meal. "You the hell are you!" Your attacker yelled standing up completely forgetting you.  
The boy smirked. "Your worst nightmare." You looked at him and sat up using the wall to lean on.

It was that boy from earlier. That went to Sarayashiki Juinor High...What was his name?..The boy faught against the guy and beat him. The boy was slightly panting with minor scrapes on his skin, and a couple of bruises. He turned to you a grinned. He started walking over to you. You was in shock. What the hell just happened. You gasped when the guy started to get up again. The high school boy didn't know.

'What was his name!!..' You were to shock to say anything. Your mouth moved but no sound came out. 'U..Ura...Urame...'

"URAMESHI-SAN!! BEHIND YOU!!" The boy blinked and turned around just in time to get punched in the face. Urameshi landed next to you. You knelt down and tried your best to help him up. "Well...wasn't expecting that." He joked spitting our blood. He struggled to stand up only to get tackled by the guy into a wall. "Shit!" Urameshi yelled. You could only watch as the tables turned for the worst. Urameshi was getting the crap beat out of him.

Slowly you tested your right arm by moving it and was rewarded by a pain like fire shooting through your body. It took everything not to scream. You grabbed a metal pole next to you and walked up behind the guy. With all of your might you hit him over the head head stunning him. Giving Urameshi enough time to give him a quick jab and a good kick sending him flying.

"Thanks, lady." You nodded, and winced dropping the pole, and grabbing your right arm. You fell to one knee Urameshi kneeling down to help you.

"Hey you ok." You smiled. "Y-yeah...It's just my arm.." He looked down and shock was written all of his face as if he was just now noticing it. "Damn...That looks painful." You gave him a 'No-you-think?' look.

You looked behind him to see the guy getting up again. 'Doesn't this guy no when to quit!?!' You felt something stir with in you. It started building up. Something was cursing through your veins and it felt forine yet familiar at the same time. You pushed Urameshi out of the way surprising him and held out your hand. Your eyes were blank as if under a trance.

"Die." Said a voice not your own. A blinding blue light shot from your hand completly disintagrating his upper half. The only thing left was his legs, half of his torso, andhis arms from his elbow down. There was also a curve as if the blast came out in a circular shape. Next thing you know you were passed out looking pale.

**~Urameshi's POV~  
**  
You felt that girl push you out of the way and you were surprised. Especially after she killed the demon with one blast. Her voice changed as well. It was smooth, silky, soft, but strong. Her eyes were dull and you doubted that she was doing this on her own. You picked her up and was careful not to anger her arm much.

"Hey there, Yusuke!" You looked up and saw Boton come flying down on her broom. She looked over the demon. "Wow...you really out done yourself this time." You shook your head. "Boton, I didn't do this." She looked up. "What are you talking about?"  
She looked to the girl in your arms. "..Her?.." You nodded. "Yeah. She held out her hand and a blue light came out. Whe it was gone she had passed out and the demon was like this."

She looked deep in thought. "I must report this to Lord Koenma. He's not going to like this." She said, before grinning at you. "Well, I guess I'll leave the girl to you." She giggled and flew off.  
"Wait!! BOTON!!" You yelled knowing she wasn't going to come back. "DAMNIT!!!"  
'Why do I always get stuck with the cleaning up?' You thought angrily. You looked down to the girl and looked at her. "I guess I should take her to the hospital." With that you ran off towards the hospital.

You just dropped that girl off at the hospital, but you couldn't help but think you've seen her before. That's when it clicked. She was the girl that you ran past this morning. "Of course....Kuwabara yelled out my name....That's how she knew it.." You shook your head, and headed home.

**~Your POV~**

You groaned and grabbed your head. "W-what...what happened?" You looked to your right and saw an IV in your arm that was connected to a blood back. Then down to your arm that was bandaged up. You made a move to sit up but stopped from the pain. You whimpered and closed your eyes.

"Yume?" You herd someone call your name followed by a hand lightly stroking your hair. Opening your eyes again you saw a worried looking Suichi standing over you. "S-su...Suichi-kun?" He nodded with a smile of relief. "I'm glad you're up."

He gave you a look over. "What happened to you?" You herd genuine concern in his voice and sighed. "Well...I don't remember how it ended...but I was walking...and. some guy dragged me into an alleyway." You started crying flashes of what happened come back. "H-he...he said someth-thing ab-about..s-s-sucking out m-my soul..I-i thought...I was g-gonna die." You cried and felt him pull you into his arms.

You welcomed it and wrapped your arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Then you gasped and pulled away. "What time is it?" He blinked. "Um..I'd say about 5 o'clock. Why?" She groaned and paninc filled her eyes.  
"My brothers. They're alone. They're only five years old. They don't even know how to get home from their school." You became fearful. What if something happened to them? What if something else like that thing came after them? Would they have been so lucky as you? "I have to leave."

He pushed you pack onto the bed gently. "No you've lost a lot of blood already. You can't leave for a while." "But I have to my bro-" "They go to Kurasura Elementary, right?" You nodded. "Then allow me." He smiled. "Your brothers...They are the two boys that were in the shop that day I came in."  
"Yes, their names are Kinta and Ginta." Suichi nodded about to leave. "Wait!" He stopped and turned to you. "What is it, Yume?" "Well...I told them not to go with any stranger unless they know the password....The password is 'Superfriends'" You herd him hold back a chuckle but he couldn't hide the smile that crawled it's way to his face.

You blushed and looked away. "I don't choose the passwords...They do."  
"Well, do not fret, Yume. I will find your brothers." You nodded felling a little bit better. "Thank you." Was the last thing you remember saying before you fell back to sleep.

~The next day~

"Shh.......don't want.....her." You herd faint whispers all around you. You groaned letting who ever was in the room know that you were awake.

"She's awake!!"

"Only because you woke her!!"

"Shut up, Ginta!!"

Your eyes shot open and you sat up quickly regretting it as a pounding headache was starting to form. Next to your bed was Ginta and Kinta with grinning faces. "Onee-chan/Sissy!!"  
They lunged at you hugging you tightly. With your uninjured hand you returned it. "Boys...I'm glad you're alright."

They started crying. "We thought you were gonna die sissy." You held back your tears. "Are you kidding? I can't die, remember I'm superwomen." They looked at you and smiled through the tears.  
"Yeah! Onee-chan is superwomen!" You quickly put a finger to his mouth and whispered in a playful tone. "Hush, remember we have to keep my identity a secret." They nodded fast. "Sorry, we forgot." They grinned.

You looked up to see Suichi standing by the door with a smile on his face. You blushed. "How long have you been there?" He cuhckled.  
"Long enough." You blushed harder realizing he herd you.

"Oh..."

Kinta and Ginta got off of you and went over to a table and started playing with their toys. "Suichi..." He gave a short 'Hm'. "How...how did you know I was in here?"  
"That's simple you see my mother is here." You nodded. "Oh, she's a nurse here." Suichi shook his head.

"No.." His voice went into a quiet whisper. "She's here because of an illness." Your eyes widened. "Oh! Suichi-kun I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!"

"It's alright Yume, she won't be sick for long. In fact she'll be cured tonight." Suichi had a calm yet determined look on his face. You could only guess at what he was thinking about. "...Suichi-kun?.." He turned to you and smiled.  
"Well, any way. If you'll excuse me, I want to visit my mother." You could only nod at his retreating figure.

**~Night time~**

You looked out side not being able to sleep. You sighed. "This is stupid.." You tested your arm again and decided to get out of bed. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up. You hissed lightly at the cold floor.  
Hearing a light snore you looked over and saw your brothers fast asleep in one of the chairs. You looked down at yourself. You were wearing your hospital gown. You walked over to your bag and it had your school uniform in it. You know that it was dirty, because it still had the blood still in the shirt, but you didn't want to walk around in just a night gown.

You put on the skirt and looked in the bag that had the boys toys in it and found the shirt that you always keep in there. So you put it on. It was a red tank top that stopped right at the top of your skirt. It had two thin straps holding it up showing your bandaged arm to everyone.

You then tip toed out of the room, the IV's were taken out because the doctors felt the the blood transfusion was over. You weren't an anemic any more.

As you walked you looked through the windows to see if you could find Suichi's mom. Maybe someone who looked similar to Suichi. Sighing you walked over to the elevator, but thought better of it. So instead you took the stairs. However, when you did you herd muffled voices coming from above.

You were curious so the climb up the stairs began. The stairs were numorous, and the sounds of two people talking was steadily getting louder. Stopping only a couple of times to rest, you continued on.

When you reached the top there was a door and a little window in the shape of a square. You looked through it and gasped. It was Suichi, and that boy Urameshi. You wondered what they were doing up there, and you were dying to hear the conversation, but with the door closed you could still barley make out a few words.

Deciding to risk it you opened the door a bit just enough to ear them.

"Kurama! Give me back the Forlorn of Hope." That Urameshi kid said. 'Kurama?....Who the hell is that?' You thought.

"I'm sorry Yusuke...but I just can't do that." You looked at Suichi. 'Is Suichi-kun...Kurama? Maybe it's like a nickname...' That was the only thing you could think of. And what on earth was the Forlorn Of Hope.

"What do you want it for any way!? I won't let you make that wish Kurama!" You saw Suichi..or Kurama, close his eyes and smile. "Yusuke, I will give you back the Forlorn Of Hope." Confusion adorned on Urameshi's face. "But only after I save my mother."

Urameshi was even more confused. "Your...mother?" Suichi nodded. "Yes. I will use the Mirror to make my wish. To heal my mother. Then once I am finished you may take the mirror, for I will have no use for it."  
"What! You can't do that!" Suichi smiled. "Yes, I can Yusuke. I'm going to save her." Yusuke got angry. "So what! You're going to save your mother, and then die!?! I may not be a mother! But I know that she would rather be sick then to have her son die!!" Your breath got caught in your throat. 'What...what are they talking about? Is Suichi-kun going to die?'

Yusuke continued. "If you make that wish you will die!!" "I know Yusuke, and I am prepared." You gasped a little to loudly and quickly covered your mouth and closed the door. They apparently didn't notice you because they kep talking, or so you thought.  
Suichi darted his eyes over to the door just to see it close, and to see a head coated with silver hair through the window.  
However, chose to ignore it for now.

Once sure that they didn't see you, you cracked open the door again. Just in time to see Suichi's hand over what looked like a mirror. There was a energy emanating from it, making Suichi's hair go up. There was also a blue light coming from it.  
"No! Kurama!" Yusuke yelled and knelt next to him putting his hand over it as well. Suichi was shocked and looked at him. "..Yusuke.." He was in awe.

"Kurama! I know don't want your mother to go through what my mother went through!! You deserve to be with her!! I won't let you do this! Yo! Forlorn of Hope thing! Take my life instead! Take mine!!" Tears pricked at your eyes, as they threatened to fall. Then there was a deep voice that came from...The MIRROR?!?

"Because of your unselfish, and pure intentions....I have decided to take no one's life. Ye I will still grant the wish!" The light slowly dissipated and the two boys stood up. Kurama was wearing and all red buttoned up top and pants. It matched his beautiful hair and brought out his forest green eyes a lot.  
"Yusuke..." You could hear the gratitude in his voice. "No sweat Kurama. I know what it looks like to see people crying over you." There was a far off look in his eyes. "I just didn't want your mother to have to go through it."  
"What ever your reasons may have been Yusuke, I am eternally grateful." They looked at each other for a while and passed a quick smile.

"Well I must be going now." Said Yusuke take the mirror and walking towards the edge of the building. "Make sure to stay out of trouble from now on." Suichi chuckled. "Will do." Yusuke smirked. "Later Kurama." You watched in horror and awe as Yusuke jumped off of the building and you were guessing that he landed safely because Suichi was looking calm.

You continued to watch Suichi look up to the full moon and smile. "You know....Evesdropping is not an attractive feature in a young lady as yourself." You blushed crimson from behind the door. You stepped out hesitantly. "Sorry...I didn't mean to."  
Suichi turned to you and smiled, making you blush more. "Yume, it must be hard to hide a blush with hair that makes it stand out so much."

He was right. With light blue hair it's almost impossible to hide your blush. Because the colors contrast each other so, it makes it stand out on your skin. "Suichi-kun...Um.." You began to figit. You wanted to ask him about what happened tonight but didn't know how to start. "I'm sorry." Before you had a had a chance to question him on that there was a weird looking plant under your nose. Once you took a wiff of it you blacked out.

**~Suichi's POV~  
**  
Quickly you caught Yume, sighing. "That...was too close for comfort. I can't let her know about me." You smiled, watching her chest rise slowly as she slept. When she woke up she would have no memory of tonight. She would form some other memory and think of it as a dream.

You picked her up gently, and carried her back to her room. You laid her down and pulled the covers up over her. You then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Wait...what am I doing?'

'_It's quit obvious...you're molesting her in her sleep.' _Yoko replied.

You rolled your eyes at your inner for demon. 'Do not mix up my intentions with yours you perverted fox.'

_'Yes, but admitting that I'm a pervert is like saying you're a pervert. We are one in the same after all.'_You hated when he pulled that card. 'Whatever Yoko.'

_'Now that I think about it...she is pretty cute.' _'Don't even think about it! Don't touch that girl, you'd scar her for life. She has no ties with the demon world. It would be a mista-'

_'Calm down, I wasn't going to touch her.' _'Yes you were. I know your thoughts.'

_'......' _'See.'

_'But you can't tell me that you don't sense that from her. She does have a power with-in her...It feels familiar. But I can't place it.' _'I know how you feel. But we must retire for the night, I am quiet tired.'

You walked to your house, not being able to stay at the hospital, and turned in for the night.


	4. Birthday and The Kidnapping

**Chapter 4: The Birthday and The Kidnapping**

It's been a week since that day at the hospital. My brothers were happy to have me back home, especially with the 25th only two days away. They dragged me out to every store picking out the perfect invitations. I had to use our money in the bank though, cause I got fired from my flower job. It's not like I needed the job since my parents get paid pretty good, I just needed something to do. Anyway, back to the party prep. I told them that they could only have up to 15 friends come. They seemed pretty happy with that.

Right now we're trying to pick out a cake, however there's just one problem.

"I want a spider-man cake!" Kinta yelled.  
"NO! Let's get a superman one!' Ginta replied.

"Superman isn't as cool as spiderman!"

"Yes he is!"  
"No he isn't!"

They both turned to me. "Sissy/Onee-chan!"  
I chuckled nervously. "Yes?" "Which one is better?"

"Spider-man!"  
"Or superman?!"

I cleared my throat. "Well...I like both of them...I have an idea. How about I get one huge cake and half would be spider-man and the other half superman?" I grinned. "That ok?" "Yeah!" They smiled. So we went and ordered our custom made cake before leaving.

"Sissy are we going to the hospital again?" Asked Kinta. I smiled with a nod. "Yep, hopefully Suichi will be there...If not then at least his mother will have some company."

The day after I got out of the hospital I called Suichi to let him know, but he pick up his cell. In fact I could find him anywhere. So up until today I've been visiting his mother in the hospital, hoping that he would show up...But he never did. However, on the up side his mom is slowly recovering from whatever disease she had. On good days we would have small talk, but she was always to weak to hold a conversation for more than 5 minutes before becoming tired. Every once and a while she would ask where her Suichi was. And I would always say.

"I don't know, but where ever he is he's safe."

That seemed to suffice because she would fall back to sleep. We would stay for about 3 hours before leaving, and every day we would bring one rose to put in her vase. I chose a rose because they reminded me of Suichi with his beautiful red hair and forest green eyes.

"First we have to get the rose." Ginta said in a mater-of-factly tone. "Yep, so off to the flower shop we go!" I shouted. The twins ran off racing. I groaned running after them, unaware of the pair of red eyes following us.

**~The Next Day~**

"Hurry up! I don't wanna stay out here all day!" I shouted to the boys. Today, we're going to all of their friends houses to drop off the invitations. I took out my cell phone and dialed a number. The caller ID said 'Mom'

A busy signal....

I sighed, and tried our step-dad's number, but it was the same thing. I've been trying to reach them for the pass three days, but no luck. It was either a busy signal or their answer machine. From the looks of it they won't be coming. "Come on sissy!" I smiled and followed behind them. "I hope you're ok where ever you are Suichi-kun." I sighed.

"You thinking about your boyfriend again?" I glared at Kinta. "For your information he isn't my boyfriend, and maybe I was. So what's it to you?" "You two should go out." Ginta said. "He's cool!"

I blinked. "Really?" I then smiled. "Well at least I have you guys for support...But I highly doubt that Suichi-kun would fall for me."

Ginta and Kinta smirked at each other. "Kinta do you know what time it is?"  
" Yes brother, I think I do know."

"It's time for operation 'Hook Up'.'' They whispered grinning.

I stopped and turned around and saw that my two brothers were far behind me. "Hey you two better come on if you plan on passing out all those invitations before tomorrow!!" They jumped. "Right!" Running over to you and grabbing either of my hands.

**~The Next Day - 1 hour before the party~**

"Kinta pass me the seasoning salt." Kinta handed it to me. "Thanks." I said as I finished seasoning the flower for the chicken. Once I floured the chicken, and fried it I started cleaning the kitchen with the help of the boys. "Ok you two, the decorations up?" They nodded. " Yep, all done!'

I smiled.

"So when are mom and dad coming?" I winced. Ginta just had to ask didn't he. " Well...They won't be coming." They looked down. "You know, they have to work, keeping us in those schools aren't easy. The tuition is expensive." I tried to force a smile but I'm sure it was more of a grimace then anything.  
"But...We really wanted them to be here." I sighed. "I know. How about this, we make this birthday so awesome that they'll be sorry that they missed it." They smiled . "Yeah, ok!" I hugged them, right before the door bell rung.

"They're here!!" I laughed when they ran to open the door.

**~After The Party~ (Yeah I know I'm being lazy so sue me!!...You won't get anything anyway xD)**

"Thanks a lot for coming! Hope you had fun." I waved to the last child as he left with his dad. I sighed relieved. 'Finally this party is over.' I thought thankfully. It was a handful I can tell you that.

I looked around the messy house. "Ok, now here comes the hard part." I said as I started to clean up. That is until I heard a loud bump come from upstairs."Boys be careful up there!!" I waited for a reply. "Boys!!" Nothing again. I began to get worried and climbed up the stairs. "Boys?" I called out hoping for a reply. I walked into their room, to find it pitch black. Sp I turned the light on, but right after I was struck on the back of my head. I fell looking up through blurry eyes. The last thing I remember seeing was orange and red hair, and purple eyes.

**(Page Break ^^) **

"Ugh...Headache..." I grumbled grabbing my head and sitting up. I looked around confused. "What the hell...Where am i?" The place was a barren wasteland, with many rocks and few trees. The sky was also an orangy-blue color...It didn't look normal. "This place is so weired. Maybe someone at that castle can help me." I thought a loud looking at the eerie...scary...creepy.... "Ok, maybe it's not suck a good idea to go walking into a scary looking place." Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Kinta!! Ginta!! Are you here!?" I looked around searching for them hoping that they were alright and were still at home. A creepy high-piched cackle interupted my search. "You looking for your brothers?" I gasped, looking fearfully at the flying purple eyeball. "W-what the hell are you?" It flew around my head. "You didn't answer my first question." It cackled. "Aren't you looking for the two red headed brats?" I glared more annoyed then frightened. "Tell me where they are!"

"Why there in the castle of course. The masters found much interest in both you and your brothers. Surprisingly, for humans, they have a special ability." I scoffed. "And what would that be you floating ball?" It's eye-lid squinted together in a taunting manor. "Well where would be the fun in that if I told you?" I grinded my teeth together. "Why you little-!" I yelled trying to hit it but it flew out of my reach.  
Out of no where a blinding light shone not to far away blinding me. When it dissipated the eye-ball was no where in sight. However, his voice circulated through-out the area as it relayed one last sentence.

"If you wish to rescue your brothers then come into the castle. The masters will be waiting." It laughed and soon I was alone. I groaned looked slowly at the castle. "The things I do for them." I looked around one more time. I knew I should be scared but for some reason I felt more at home here. I, however, didn't dwell on that for too long as I ran towards the castle entrance.

I looked at the entrance with ironically was the mouth of a scull shaped archway. "For a castle they sure do have a shortage of guards. I said walking into the creepy place. As soon as I walked in, however, the ceiling started coming down at an incredible speed. "Holy shit!" I yelled covering my head- Like that was gonna save me from being crushed- and closed my eyes.

'I thought dying would be more painful than this.' I opened my eyes to see the wall was stopped on it's way down. It was just high enough for me to stand up strait. I looked a head of the hall way when I heard a familiar cackle. "Hey! Eye-ball!" I ran out from the hallway and came face-to...well eye I guess, with the flying eye-ball.

**~Kurama's POV~**

"Hey! Eye-ball!" I gasped. 'That voice!' I thought in panic. Sure enough a silver/blue headed girl ran right by us. "I found you, you floating freak!"

"Hey it's that girl! What's she doing here?" Yusuke questioned. "Never mind that just tell her to pull the switch we can ask questions later!" Kuwabara yelled. I nodded. "Agreed. Yume! Yume, pull the lever!" I yelled but she made no movement.

"Tell me where they're at!!" The flying eyeball laughed. "Im not telling. Oh and by the way, she can't hear you! She can't even see you." Yume glared. "What the hell are you talking about!? Who can't I see!?" She yelled looking back, and strait at us. "I think you need to get your eye checked. Now stop playing with me and tell me where by little brothers are!"

I gasped. "The twins?" "Hey Kurama...W-what is she talking a-about? Do they h-have her brothers o-or something?" I nodded to the strained voice of Yusuke's. "I guess so."

"All you have to do is go through that door, and you'll be one step closer to the brats." She quickly turned to the door and ran for it. "But are you sure you want to leave so soon?" She paused and turned to the eye in question. "Why wouldn't I?" Yume asked slowly, as if dreading the answer. "Don't you want to save your friends?" She rolled her eyes. "This again? I'm out of here." She turned towards the door once again.

"Yume!" I yelled one last time praying that some how she'd hear me. Yume gasped and turned around. "Suichi-kun?...No..There's no way he could be here..Where ever here is." She glared at the eye -ball. "If you try something like that again, I sware you'd regreat it!" She then quickly left the room with-out looking back.

"Great there goes our only chance of getting out of here." Kuwabara said. "That human was a lot of help." Was Hiei's smart remark. I only looked at the door way wondering why on earth would they want her brothers. 'I must help her, it's too dangerous for her to be here alone!'

"Guys, we must find a way out of here and quickly." I said now struggling to hold up the ceiling along with the others.

**~Yume's POV~**

I quickly left that room not wanting to be near that eye thing again. 'Suichi-kun....' I looked back at the door. 'Did you really call my name?' I shook my head. "No way thats impossible. Right now I need to find my brothers."

A dark and deep laugter sounder from two huge double doors on my right. "Thay's very brave of you human." The voice had a gravely sound to it...what ever that means. "Come one through these doors if you want to find them." I gulped now scared a bit.

'Ok, nothing to be afraid off...I hope..As long as it's not like that thing I was attacked by..I'm completely fine...Hold on!' I stopped as my hand was on the handle. 'That thing I was attacked by...It obviously wasn't human...And that eye-ball thing couldn't have been human....That means..That where ever I'm at it's where that thing must've came from!!' I started freaking out. I was visibly shaking with fear.

"What's the matter human?" The gravely voice chuckled. "Scared?"

'Yes! Yes I am!' I thought.  
"Hell no!"

I closed my eyes and opened the door before I could think twice. I closed it and looked around. It looked like a chamber made of complete stone. There were a couple of pillars and torches on the wall giving some light. "There you are." I looked strait a head and saw this huge beast made of nothing but stone. My eyes widened in fear. "W-what the hell a-are you!?"

It chuckled. "I am Genbu the stone beast, and one of the four saint beast!" It boasted. I didn't understand any of what he was talking about, with the four saint beast thing. I could only guess that he was one of the people...or things responsible for kidnapping me and my brothers.

I didn't respond to afraid and shocked to say anything. It chuckled. "Well I guess this will be easier that I originally thought." I tensed preparing for him to attack me but he never did. Suddenly he started morphing, i guess, into the rocks below him. Soon he completely vanished.

'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' I thought panicking, as I franticly looked around. I went to move but my feet were stuck. 'I can't move!' I looked down thinking that he had trapped me somehow, but when I looked I saw that my legs were shaking so bad that they wouldn't move. 'Bloody fantastic!' I yelled in my head.

"Gotcha." The voice sounded from behind me. Slowly my head turned and I met the glowing yellow eyes of Genbu. His tail aiming right for my heart. My eyes widened and I knew for sure I was going to die...

**_'MOVE!!'_**

Suddenly, as if someone pushed me, I was forced out of the way and onto the floor. I screamed, feeling the pain in my right arm shoot through out my small frame. There was a huge gash on my right bicep, and it was bleeding profusely. I tried covering it with my left and hid behind a pillar.

"You can't hide from me human! I'm everywhere." I heard something above me and looked up and saw the tail coming out of the wall. I moved just as it intended to impale me through the head. I ran and dodged the monster while fighting back tears of pain and fear. A loose rock on the ground caused me to fall (Like all white people do on horror films lol ^^.). I shrieked in pain. "Looks like your running is all over."

I closed my eyes and looked away, crying. 'I guess..this time I really will die...No one will save me this time..' I cried harder. 'It'll be better this wa-Sissy/Onee-chan!!' My eyes shot open.

I rolled out of the way of Genbu's attack. 'That's right...My brothers. I have to save them. And crying will not do the trick.' I glared at Genbu wiping away the tears. 'It's time I stop acting like a spoiled brat, and do what I came here to do!' I took a deep breath calming myself.

This time when he tried to attack me I ran out of the way. His tail came out of the pillar in front of me. I stopped and did a series of back-flips avoiding each of his attacks. I smirked. "I guess those lessons in gymnastics actually paid off." I looked behind the stone monster to the stairs behind him. 'I just need to get up those stairs.' I thought.

A loud slam from behind, caused me to turn around. The doors were wide open, how weird.

**~Kurama's POV~**

We finally got passed the Gate Of Betrayal, thanks to Hiei, and we went through the doors Yume when through. A bit earlier we got finished talking to Boton about tat state of the human world. Suddenly a ringing sounded from Yusuke's pocket. "Hey Boton, didn't we just get finish speaking to each other?"

"Yes, but I just got word from Koenma1 It looks like they don't need us to raise the parrier any more!He just received a letter that they didn't require our help any longer. The Makai insects are starting to increase my the second! It's imperative that you destroy that whistle at all cost Yusuke!"

"Do you think this has anything to do with that girl?" Botan blinked. "Girl? What girl?"  
"You remember that girl that I told you killed that demon in one shot? Yume was her name. Right Kurama." I nodded. "Yes." She thought for a while. "Oh yes, I remember now! I when back and immediately told Lord Koenma, but he didn't feel that it was anything to be worked up about. Sometimes in dire situations a human's spirit energy can rise dramatically if their will to live is strong. Usually they faint right afterwards. But you say she's there now?"

"Yeah, and the weird thing is that she can't see us. Apparently she's here looking for her two little brothers." Boton nodded. "I will tell this to lord Koenma right away. I think her brothers are the reason why they don't need our help to lower the barrier. You must find that girl and her brothers as well as destroy that whistle. I have a feeling Koenma will want to see them." I groaned. "Great, you can count on us." With that I hung up.

"Guy's we better hurry. If one of those saint beast are ahead I don't think that girl will last very long." Kuwabara said. "Yes, lets us hurry." I said and took off running with the others behind me. Hiei scoffed. "All of this fuss over a mortal, pathetic."

Soon we came to a door. There were loud crashes coming from the other side. Yusuke and Kuwabara kicked down the door, to see Yume, Genbu, and a semi damaged room. Yume turned around and looked at the door. Then I saw it. Her arm.

"She's here! Yume come here." Yusuke yelled. "She can't hear us remember?" I said. Because she was facing us she didn't noticed Genbu's tail coming strait for her. She gasped and quickly faced Genbu then dropping down to a front split. His tail flying harmlessly over her. Then using her hands she pushed herself off the ground bring her legs over her head, and into a hand stand.

Hiei smirked. "Impressive....For a human." Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded with their mouths wide open. Suddenly her hands collapsed and she screamed holding her right arms. "Damn! That freaking hurts!" I raised a brow. 'She certainly have a mouth on her.'

"So you guys finally decided to show up?" She groaned again. You know! I'm getting tired of you people pretending like there are other people here!" Genbu laughed. "I see you can't see them! This is perfect!" It's tail shot out at her hitting the ground in front of her knocking her back towards us. "Yume!" I shouted and ran up to catch her. However, something unexpected happened. She went right through me.

"What the!!" Yusuke yelled. "No way! She went right through you!" I stood shocked. She could hear, see nor touch us. 'What on earth is going on?' I though, coming back to reality just in time to see her run right by me. I went to grab her but once again she went right through me.

"It's no use! She can't see, hear, or touch you!" She glared, at him thinking he's talking to no one. In a split second her eyes cut to the stairs behind Genbu. "As soon as I kill this human I'll take care of you guys!" He roared and sent his tail to attack her again. "No!!" I yelled.

Yume smirked and rumped landing on his tail with was in the stone floor. She ran up his tail, put her hands on the top of his head, and used it to flip over him. "What! You little pest!" Genbu yelled. He went to turn around but for some reason he stopped mid turn.

A red seal shone under Genbu's feet, and red electricity circulated around him. "You bitch what did you do!?" Yume stared wide-eyed not sure her self. "I-i...I don't know..." She looked at her hands in shock. "But what ever I did I'm glad. Cause now I can get away from you, you stone-faced freak!" She yelled before darting up the stairs and out of sight.

I staired at the seal in shock as did Hiei. We knew what that was. 'That seal! It's the seal of...Could she be? There's no way!...But..It could be possible..That she is..'

'A Tejina...?'

* * *

**^^ Wow...it's now 1:45 am and I am sooo tired. I was goign to end it at the Gate of betrayle part but decided not to. So I had just wrote a lot of this (more like 2/3's) tonight. Hope you all like it, and R&R please. As for me it's nap time.**

* * *


	5. Rescued

**NOW!!! ONWARD TO THE STORY!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Rescued

I gave out a sigh of relief. Some how I managed to get pass the over grown kitty and the ice-man. How you ask?...I have no idea. Luck I guess. I walked up a long winding staircase. Apparently I was in the tower of the castle, because the stairs seemed endless.

"This is taking forever!" I shouted into the air, as I sat down on the stairs and leaning on the wall. I closed my eyes. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? And my brothers. I wonder if they're ok. They probably don't even know whats going on. I laughed a bit. If anything they'll think it's cool.

"As long as they're alright." I said to no one in perticular. I looked down to my right arm. For some reason my wound started bleeding much more after that incedent with the stone dude. So I had to tear a piece of my shirt off to make a bandage. The pain in my right arm still hadn't gone away, but it doesn't hurt as bad as it did before. It was more like a dull ache. Forcing myself to stand, I once again started my long walk up the stairs.

Just when I thought that I would never get to the top, the stairs led me to a large circular room. It was bright and had a huge T.V to the far right of the room. I looked around, slowly walking to the center of the room.  
"So you finally made it up here? It's about time." I looked up to see a guy with orange and red hair sitting on a throne. I glared. "I was starting to think you just abandoned your brothers." He snapped his fingers and a segment of the wall to my left flipped in on itself, revealing to little boys strapped to a table. I gasped. "Kinta! Ginta!" I yelled running over to them. But as I got close to them I was stopped inches from them, when I was shocked and thrown back a few feet.

I twitched on the floor before sitting up shakily.

_'W-what the...It felt like I got shock by electricity.'_

A dark, amused chuckle pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to the demon that still sat in the chair. On his shoulder, which I just noticed, was a green bird. Reminded me of a parrot. "You can't save them wench! It is true that you have some abilities, but you are still far too weak to even hope to save your brothers from me." I glared at him, but knew he was right. All of this magic, and demons was starting to finally take it's toll on me. I was just ready to collaspe from fatige and just simply the fact that HELLO!! DEMON'S ARE FREAKIN EVERYWHERE!!

"Let...me ask....you some-something." I managed out still twitching and having trouble forming a sentence, thanks to that strong electric shock.

"And why should I, human?"

I rolled my eyes. "Humor me."

I thought about my questions carefully. Who knows how long he's going to, as I said, humor me before he grows tired and just kills me. "What do you need us for? You're this all-powerful-kick-ass demon, so what do you need three humans for?"

"You powers of course. I plan on taking over that world of yours. You pitiful humans aren't worthy of it. And once I take it over I'll be ruler." He then frowned. "However, because of the bastards up in spirit world we are trapped on this floating rock!" He growled slamming his fist on the arm rest of his chair. I jumped suprised by his sudden show of anger. "I fail to see what that has to do with my brother's and I."

His attention returned back to me and that same calm, and in-control smirk form on his face once again. "It's simple really. Your brothers have the power to break this barrier that the spirit world has placed around this place. I've had my lackeys search for a long time, and when they finally find some one it was a human. Of all things." I looked at my brothers shock written on my face. "The only problem is that there power is still locked with in them." As he was speaking he was staring at the boys, but then his gaze trailed back to me. "Then you came into the equation. When they found out about your brothers there was no energy coming from you at all. You must have came in contact with someone with strong energy that awakened yours. I then realized that I could use your power and channel it into them. Then they would be strong enough to shatter this barrier."

My mind work fast prossessing all of this information. If what he said was true and he needed some type of power that I had, then I wouldn't be killed right away. "Why, not use your own power to put into them."

He chuckled. "I did. But it didn't work out as well as I had hoped. They made quite a ruckus as well, as they yelled for you." He laughed. "They were writhing in pain once my demon energy when through them. Their screams were like music to my ears."

I glared. "You bastard!" He stopped laughing. "That's no way to talk to your Superior, wench!" He held out his hand and I fell back to the ground screaming, as my blood literally boiled. Electricity corsed through me, shaking my small frame eliciting violent jerks from me. The pain then stopped, but I stayed on the ground trying to stop my shaking.

_'What the hell is he!? Some type of thunder god!'_ I thought groaning, while struggling to stand.

"What do you-"

"Silence!" The demon stood up, the little parrot thing flying away. "Oh, Master Suzaku is finally going to have some fun." The bird giggled in a high pitched voice.

The demon, who's name I just recently found out, ignored the bird. "I grow tired of your question. Besides I'm bored. I have to wait for those idiot detectives, but they're taking so long." He walked up to me. "You can keep me entertained." A dark smirk found it's way to his features. My stomach flipped. I don't think I should just be standing here. I turned around and started running away.

"Go a head run!" He laughed. "It's always much more fun that way!"

I suppressed a scream, when a bolt of electricity went through my leg like a bullet. I fell lightly clutching my legs, small sobs forcfully crawling up my throat. It was bleeding. It looks like he wanted to torment me before he kills me.

**~Yusuke's POV~**

I sprinted up the stairs quickly hoping to get to the top soon. The others had opted to stay behind and fight off the seaweed looking demons while I went on a head. As we traveled through the castle we saw no signs of Yume or her brothers. So we had hoped that she had somehow found her way back to the human realm. But with our luck, she was with the head demon.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I reached the top of the stairs to find myself in a large circular room. The room was slightly trashed, the walls and the floor had cracks in it. "What the hell happened in here?" I saw the two little kids on the wall strapped up to some type of machine. But there was some type of barrier around them.

I took a step and heard a small splashing sound. I looked down and saw I stepped in a puddle. My eyes widened, this puddle was red. "Hello! Hey Yume are you in here!?" I followed the trail of blood and ran over to a pile of rocks. "Yume!" I saw a hand twitch a bit and I frantically removed the rocks. There, in the middle of the rocks, and bleeding all over, was Yume. She seemed unconscious.

I kneeled next to her. "Yume, wake up." I went to touch her but pulled back remembering what had happened when Kurama tried. "Hey get up! Come on!" Yume groaned turning her head. Thats when I saw that on her head was a huge gash. Thats where most of the blood was seeping out. I winced. How the hell was she even still alive. "Ura...me..meshi..."

My head jerked over to her. There was a small smile on her face. "So....th-there...w-were....others..here..." Her eyes closed and she once more entered the darkness. "Don't worry Yume, I'm get you out of here." I said. I needed to move her out of the way for now though. If she could see and hear me now...then maybe....I slid my arm under her legs and shoulders, picking her up. I carried her over to a corner in the room.

"You know it's rude not to introduce yourself. Especially when I came all this way." I said, the room magnifying my voice. There was a chuckle and a demon with orange and red hair appeared in front of me. He eyed Yume. "I see she broke through the dimension."

"Suzaku! Pay a little attention to me to." I said flexing my hand. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some mannors on how to treat a woman." The demon, Suzaku smirked. "Well then...Let the lesson begin."

**~Yume's POV~**

I was floating...Floating in water.

It felt so cool...I didn't want to get up.

My eyes opened half way. It was dark, and I was floating on my stomach in water. I raised my hand to see a coating of red.

I see...This is blood...This is a sea of blood.

What had happened? I just remember trying to avoid Suzaku...My half lidded eyes threatened to close and not open again.

So I just floated...Floated into nothing as I remembered right before I passed out.

_I don't think I'm going to be getting out of here. That stone thing was dumb and easily tricked. But this demon. I closed my eyes. He was just to clever, and way to strong. I laid on the ground no longer able to move. The warm sticky blood rolled down onto the floor, creating a puddle under me. "Well...I guess I had enough fun for now." Suzaku said slowly making his way over to me. "If I don't stop now then you'd die. And we can't have that, now can we." _

_My dull eyes stared into nothing, as he bent over me. "Don't...Touch me." He chuckled darkly. "Really now." I let out a shakey breath, and rolled on my sighed to cough up the blood I was chocking on. "Get...a-away." _

_He growled. "Your defiance is starting to annoy me." He roughly grabbed my dislocated shoulder forcing my back on my back. A growl, not my own, ripped from my chest. "I said....l-leave..me..al-alone!" I opened my eyes, to show my whole eyeball was glowing red. Suzaku was forced back a few feet when a surge of energy exploded from me. Forcing myself into a sitting up position, using my arms to hold me up. My breathing was jagged and sweat rolled and mixed with blood from my many cuts._

_The blood on the floor that escaped from my body began to come together forming a large puddle in front of me. A figure then rose from the puddle, first just a glob of blood. But it sood took shape, and formed a girl that looked a couple of years older than me. She had short, chin length red hair that resembled the blood that she was formed from. It was cut at different lengths but the length cut was subtle and you couldn't tell unless you were really close to her face. She was clothed in a black top that came around the neck. Her entire back was out, and the shirt connect only at the neck, and again at her lower back. She wore black gloves, and a white shirt that began at the middle of her stomach. As it went to her pants it split in two and it went over her thighs. Her pants were black as well._

_Her back was to me, and slowly my eyes turned back to normal. I collapsed forward struggling to look up. The girl turned her head to look at me. I would've gasped but I had coughed up blodd instead. She looked exactly like me. It would've been a mirror image if it wasn't for the red hair and golden yellow eyes._

_My sense of sound had long left me, so I couldn't hear what Suzaku was yelling. However the next thing I knew was that the ceiling was collapsing over me. The girl closed her eyes in what looked like annoyance._

**_'Pathetic human. We will need to fix this.'_**

_The voice sounded through my head, and soon darkness was all I saw_

Once again I opened half lidded eyes, to darkness. So that's what had happened.

My tired eyes looked at the lake of blood I still floated through...I wonder...If i'd ever wake up..

**~Kurama's POV~**

I, along with Kuwabara and Hiei, finally found a way to get past those annoying demons. We were currently running up a flight of stairs. _'We must hurry! Who knows how long Yume will last. I can only hope that Yusuke got to her in time.'_

The stairs around us suddenly collasped forcing the three of us on a small piece of stair. I looked back and forward. "Are you serious?" I said exasperated.

"Now what are we going to do!?" Kuwabara complained. Hiei only growled, annoyed.

"This has become a seriously problematic." I said quickly trying to figure out a way across. "Hn." Hiei moved in front of me. He drew his sword and threw it embedding it in the piese of stair a head of us. I caught on to what he was doing, and summoned my Rose Whip. I threw it wrapping it around the sword.

I turned to them. "Needless to say, hold on tight." Kuwabara looked down below a scared look on his face at the thought of plunging to his death below. "Ah, Kurama are you sure that thing can hold us?" I chuckled. "Well I guess we're about to find out." Kuwabara gulped. Hiei smirked enjoying the big buffoon's torment.

"O-o-ok! To save Yusuke!!"

The three of us swung across, and needless to say I would be deaf soon. Kuwabara was yelling right into my ear. Hiei was fighting back the eurg to push him off. We made it across, and repeated the process at least twice before we were able to run up the rest of the way.

We made it into the room where Yusuke and the demon were fighting. We came in just as Yusuke and Suzaku had lunged at each other. When they connected a blinding light came from them blinding all three of us.

When it dissipated Suzaku and Yusuke was on the ground and the whole watch tower was destroyed. The ceiling was completely blown off. We ran over to Yusuke who was completely immobile. I knelt down immediately checking his pulse.

"Hey Yusuke! Wake up!" I looked up at Kuwabara. "Sorry, Kuwabara. But in that last attack he used up his life energy...His heart is stopping..." Kuwabara fell to his knees putting his hands over Yusuke's chest. "Then I'll give him some of mine!!"

"I wouldn't advise that Kuwabara." I started. "Your body is still to badly injured from Byakou. Any more strain on it and you'd die."

"That doesn't matter! Yusuke and I came in here together! And i'd be damned if we ain't getting out of here together!!" Kuwabara started transferring his energy to Yusuke, both of them glowing blue.

"Seems like we'll be going back to the living world carring both of them on our backs." I said closing my eyes. "Like I said before, babysitting." Hiei said. His head turned to the side. "What I don't understand, is why did he bother saving her if he died in the process." There was annoyance in his voice. "If you ask me it was a pitiful death." I chuckled lightly. "Trust me Hiei, there are reasons."

"Hn, maybe to a person who's lived there. I'd never do it. The challenge is enough without someone else's slack." Hiei and I looked back at Kuwabara as he collapsed on top of Yusuke. Yusuke, suprising both Hiei and I, opened his eyes. He seemed to be struggling to stay awake. With what little energy he had he pointed to a corner. "....Y...y..Yume.." Was all he said before passing out once again.

I cursed. How could I forget about Yume. I looked over to where Yusuke pointed and saw Yume leaning safely on the wall her two brothers close by her. I can over to her and knlet in front of her. "Yume." I whispered gently patting her face. "Yume get up can you hear me?" I looked her over assessing the damage done to her. She had a dislocated right shoulder, and a gash at the back of her head. She had cuts all across her body and her clothes her torn in some places. Her brothers were fine though.

Yume's cuts were slowly healing. That could only mean that if she was a Tejina then she should be fine. Koenma would be able to tell once we brought her to him. I heard her groan and that pulled me out of my thoughts. Thats when I realized. I was able to touch her, with any luck..."Yume, can you hear me?"

She didn't answer but turned heavy eyes to me. "Su-suichi..." A small sweet smile etched it's way onto her features. "You...you c-came." She coughed up some blood. "Hold on Yume, you'll be ok." I said picking her up bridal style. Her hand weakly gripped my shirt. "I-it hurts.....B-but if I...If I could do it again...I-i would....Just for." Her eyes closed. "Just for...this moment." She went silent, falling back into unconscious.

Hiei walked over looking Yume with indifference. "So this is the mortal wench that has cause all of this trouble." He closed his eyes. "She's nothing special. I can't even sense any energy from her."

"Yes, but you saw what she did. That seal. There is no mistaken it, she has Tejina blood."

"Hn." Hiei walked away over to the two unconscience boys on the ground.

I sighed, getting all of these people was going to prove, most difficult.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one!! I think I like this one the best! ^^ Comments/constructive critisim is always welcomed! **


	6. Question and Answers

**Hi!!! I can't believe I'm doing so well with getting my stories out! Usually I'd stop by now but im determined to finish these!! So here's the next chapter to Kurama's Rose! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questions and Answers**

I don't remember much...Only that it was dark and I was floating in a river of blood. _My blood_

It was dark and I couldn't hear...But then there was a voice..._His_ voice. I remember that clearly.

I opened my eyes and saw _him..._With a worried look. I could remember the relief in his eyes when he saw me respond to his touch. Suddenly I felt warm...Safe...The river was gone now, and I was floating. Warmth surrounding me. I gave in completely to the darkness, not fearing being trapped in my subconscious. I was safe now...Because I was with _him _again

....Suichi-kun.

* * *

"...Su-...Suichi..k-kun?" There was a shuffling of feet close by and my hand was taken into a gentle but vice-like grip.

"Yume? Are you awake?" My eyes never opened but I nodded slowly. "My...bro-brothers.." My voice sounded raspy from not being used in a while. "They're fine, just resting." I nodded sighing in relief. "Why don't you open your eyes, Yume?" I hesitated for a brief second, before taking a deep breathe. Once I opened my eyes, I first saw Suichi sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying on, while holding my hand.

I sat up quickly jerking my hand back, blushing. "Are you ok?" He hurriedly asked, putting the back of his hand to my forehead. "You look flushed. Don't tell me your fever is rising again." He said worriedly. I smiled softly, ignoring what he said before literally jumping out of the bed, and wrapping my arms around his neck. The chair tilted on it's back legs dangerously before falling forward again.

Suichi, too stunned to do anything, simply sat there surprised until he noticed me shaking. "I...I was so scared." I whispered into his neck missing when he shivered. Suichi's eyes immediately softened, wrapping his arms around me, comfortingly. "It's ok. You're safe now. You and your brothers." He said rubbing circles on my back. "Why?...Why didn't you help me s-sooner." He heard the anger in my voice, and sighed. "We tried...I tried. It was hard seeing you and knowing I could do nothing to help." I hiccuped, silent tears running into Suichi's shirt. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't worry." Suichi moved the blankets that pooled around his feet when I jumped at him. "All your questions will be answered soon." He then moved my legs until then were hanging off of one side. I was thankful that he couldn't see my face, because I'm positive it was beet red. I was sitting in his _LAP _for crying out loud.

_'She's so small..And light.' _Suichi couldn't help but think, as he held me in his lap. "Yume, are you sure you're feeling well? Your face feels so warm." He said and attempted to pull me away to see my face, but I held on tighter. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine." I cursed myself for stuttering.

After a few minutes, I calmed down almost falling back to sleep, until Suichi stood up gently standing me up as well. "Yume, I need you to come with me." I looked at his soft face, and nodded. "Ok, Suichi-kun."

"Kun?"

I blinked. "Yeah...I've always called you Suichi-kun...Haven't you noticed?" He gave me a confused look, before shrugging it off. "Not really...But I do like it." He smiled at me, taking my hand and slowly lead me out of the room I was in. "Where are we going?" I asked, while trying to fight yet another blush. _'I really should stop blushing all the time!' _

"We're going to see Lord Koenma."

"Ko-en-ma?" I said sounding out each syllable trying it out on my tongue. I repeated it a couple of times. Suddenly something clicked. "Did you say..Lord?" There was obvious fear in my tone, at meeting a lord. For the simple fact that, he was a lord. I was slightly put at ease when Suichi's laughter filled the hall way we were walking through. "Don't worry, he's not as bad as you may think. Trust me." I nodded. _'How could I not?'_

All too soon we were standing in front of two huge golden doors. "Well, this must be it." I said with sarcasm. "What gave it away?" I giggled at Suichi's reply, before taking a deep breath. "You ready?"

"Yep, lets do this." He opened up the doors leading me inside. It was a light blue room, with a desk at the far back but was right in your line of view from the door. A huge red comfortable chair was behind it. There were also two half circle sofa's in front of the desk. The loud sound of the doors slamming shut made me jump. I heard a chuckle. "Sorry."

I glared half-heartedly at Suichi, before looking around. "So...Where is he?"

"I'm right here." I looked around before looking at Suichi confused. Suichi was holding in laughter, and pointed down.

Slowly I looked down and saw....a baby? "Hello. I am Lord Koenma." I just stared, at a loss for words. Suddenly I started laughing. "Y-you g-gotta bbe k-k-idding m-me!" I managed out. Koenma had a pissed off look, but I couldn't stop laughing.

After about five minutes of me laughing I had calmed down and was sitting on the couch next to Suichi. "Are you quite finished now?" I coughed, trying to hold back another fit of laughter. I didn't want to piss off this Koenma anymore.

"Y-yeah sorry about that." I cleared my throat. "It's just when I heard 'Lord' I was thinking of some huge ugly monster...Or at least someone a bit older." I added. That didn't stop the glare Koenma was giving me. "You human's are so closed minded." I was about to comment but was interrupted by Koenma. "But anyway, back to the reason you are here. We will get started as soon as everyone else get here."

I turned to Suichi. "Everyone else?"

"The others who help rescue you and your brothers." I nodded in understanding. "Like Urameshi-Chan?"

"You know Yusuke?"

"Yeah, he's the one who saved me the first time. Yusuke is his first name?" Suichi nodded, retreating into his own thoughts. That left me to just sit there waiting for Yusuke, and who ever else to get here. I was quickly wrapped up in boredom, as we waited. Suichi seemed to be too wrap in his thoughts to even talk so I was left in silence.

Soon I heard two people who sounded like they were arguing, getting closer to the door. The doors opened to reveal Yusuke, and that boy that was chasing him that day. The one with the Elvis hair due. I think he was called Kumabaro…or something like that. There was also someone else, but I didn't recognize him. He was very short and wearing an all black robe, with a sword attached to his side. He had black eyes, along with black hair. He was looking at the two quarrelling fools, like he wanted to murder them on the spot.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Will you two babbling buffoons quit that nonsense! It's giving me a headache!"

Yusuke grinned. "Sure thing Chibi-Lord!" Koenma gained a tick mark, and broke the pencil that was in his hands, from his tight grip. "Chill out Koenma. Don't get your diapers in a twist." I covered my mouth in an attempt to cover my laughing but small giggles escaped.

That's when Yusuke noticed me. "Yo! You're ok! I thought for sure you would kick the bucket, Yume." I smirked. "Not before you, Yusuke-chan." The orange haired dude and Yusuke grinned widely. Apparently from some inside joke, cause I didn't get what was so funny.

"Glad you're ok though. Do you always have to get yourself captured my demons?" I could hear the playfulness in his voice, so I glared but with not fire behind it. "Laugh it up all you want, Yusuke-chan. But one day you will retreat it."

"Yeah, whatever you say Shrimp." Yusuke's friend said, which caused a round of extra laughter to come from him and Yusuke. The big guy gave me a noogie. "H-hey cut it out!" I yelled, but there was no venom in my voice.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke. I'm glad you are all getting along but we have some business to attend to."

"Hey, Koenma. What on earth am I doing here, as you know I could care less about this human and her siblings."

"You will stay Hiei. Why? Because I say so, and you all might want to get comfortable with each other. I say that because if I ever need assistance you, Hiei, along with Kurama will come so you can keep yourselves out of spirit world prison." I blinked. _'Kurama?...Why does that name sound so familiar? I know I heard it before…But..when I think about it..My memory get's all fuzzy…'_

"Wait a minute, why would it be so important for all of us to get comfortable with each other. Not that I wouldn't want to know them, but the way you said it makes it seem like we'll be getting together quite a lot." Koenma smirked, but somehow his pacifier didn't fall out his mouth. "Well, seeing as we recsued you, and you caused us quite a bit of trouble I figure that it's only logical that you repay us. Don't you think?" I nodded unsure. "Glad you agree!"

I sighed not really understanding what I was getting myself into. This was all so confusing, so I thought that maybe if I just roll with it everything will be fine. So much for that plan. It looks like I just employed myself with Lord Koenma. "Lord Koenma where are we exactly? I mean this place, it doesn't feel....Uh...Normal."

"Thats because we're in Spirit World."

"Sp-spirit world?...What!?" I looked at Koenma confusion written all over my face. "For some reason I had the impression that I was still alive."

"You are alive. Not everyone, although most are, who comes to Spirit world is dead. Take you friends-" Hiei glared at Koenma. I swore I felt the temperature drop in the room. "and Hiei for example." "Ok, and what about that other place I was in? That defiantly wasn't Spirit world, or Earth." Koenma nodded. "That my dear was the Makai, or better known as the Demon world." I shuddered a bit.

"So there are three worlds?" "Yes there's the Reikai, the Spirit world and where you are now. Then you have the Ningenkai, or Human world, where you live. And then you have the Makai, or demon world."

"Now I imagine you have questions about you and your brother's involvement." I looked up eagerly. "That, and the fact that I couldn't see any of them, when it seems as if they could see me." Koenma pulled out a file. "We figured that out, and it was quite simple. When you and your brother's were kidnapped it was a demon with the power to manipulate dimensions. The demon was weak, as he was only able to send you three there. So when you three arrived, you were in fact in the same place, but in a different dimension."

"But how come they could see me?"

"Because they were able to see through the veil, so to speak." Koenma noticed my confused face and, elaborated. "When you are transported to a different world by a demon who can manipulate dimensions, you were in a parallel dimension. There are only two ways to break out. One, is if the demon is destroyed. Two, if the one trapped in the dimension is stronger than the demon, and can escape on his/her own. They," He motioned to the four guys in the room. "Were able to see you because, they weren't fooled. Simple, no?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah! But remember when I first when to fight Suzaku? She saw me! How come?!" Yusuke questioned. "Hm...The only way I can guess is that if she had a surge of energy and broke free. We only caught the demon responsible for capturing them yesterday. He was killed early this morning."

"But...Why?.." I asked pathetically. "Why us?"

"Apparently, they found a way to break through the barrier with-out our help. And it was you and your brothers. Did he say anything to you, about it?" I had everyones attention. Even Hiei, who looked like he couldn't care less but I could tell he was listening. He was curious as to how a human could break a barrier, that even a demon couldn't.

"Well...He said something about my brother's having the ability to break the barrier. However, they were too weak to break it just yet. So he was going to use my power, and infuse it into them, to make them stronger." Koenma nodded as if confirming something. "Just as I thought. Yume." I looked at him. "Do you know of the Tejina clan?"

I shook my head. "No Lord Koenma. What is it?"

Koenma, looked in the file that he took out eairler. "The Tejina clan, is one of the oldest clans in the Mekai world. They were said to have all died out hundreds of years ago, however that was proven false, when slowly they started showing up again. Not as many as normal but still, they have started coming back." I processed this quickly. "Ok, so what does this have to do with me?" Koenma sighed. "You know you look smarter than you are." I glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara when they laughed.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain this to you."

_'That would help.'_ I thought.

"Do you remember when you were fighting the saint beast, in the castle? The stone one-" "How do you know that?" I interrupted. Koenma looked at me reproachfully, but answered anyway. "Kurama told me."

"Kurama?" I looked around, before my eye's landed on Suichi. "You?" He smiled. "Yeah. I'll explain later." He added, which stopped me from asking my question. "Now will I be allowed top finish without being interrupted?" I blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, about that."

"Yes, well, like I was saying. While you were fighting him your arm was bleeding, wasn't it?" He didn't wait for me to answer. I'm guessing it was a rhetorical question. "When your blood came in contact with him, it created an immobilization seal. The Tejina clan had specialized in magic, but their magic was a forbidden kind. In their magic they used their own blood, in either attack, defence or in healing. This type of magic isn't something that can be learned, it is something that you have to be born with. Are you starting to understand where I'm getting at?"

I nodded slowly, shocked at what he was implying. "But, how can that be? My family is human."

"Yes, but your ability leaves no room for questions. So, I did a little research after Kurama shared this little information with me." He pulled out yet another file. "Do you know how the Tejina's were recognized?" I shook my head. "By their blood red hair and electric yellow eyes."

"Yeah, but my hair isn't red nor are my eyes yell-" I gasped, suddenly remembering what happened right before I was crushed under those rocks. That girl, or whatever it was, that came from my blood. And she had red hair and yellow eyes. "What is it?" Suichi asked, concerned. I looked at him, contemplating on whether or not to tell them. I sighed, and started explaining. After I was done, Koenma was quiet, thinking about what I just said.

"Ok." I started breaking the silence. "Lets, say all of what you are saying is true, and I'm some person from this Teguna clan or whatever it's called. Wouldn't that mean, that either my dad or my mom was one? I don't see how that can be, because neither of them had red hair or yellow eyes." Koenma grinned again. I was starting to get annoyed by this. "And once again, I did some research." I groaned. "Haven't you ever wondered why you look so different from your mother and dad?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your hair and eyes. What human has natural light blue hair,almost white, and red eyes like you, without having dyed their hair, or have contacts on? Exactly. Besides, your whole family has either black or night blue hair." He said, noticing my silence. "I went back to when the Tejina's were massacred, and found out that one of the female had an affair with a rival clan. The Wakamaru clan." I blinked. "The Wakamaru clan, is a clan of skilled samurai. They, as in the Tejina and the Wakamaru clan, were rivals, and hated each other. Conflicts always broke out between the two. So when the two lovers had a child the mother decided to keep the child, seeing as the child took the features of a Tejina clan's member. The father was never able to see the child, in public. Eventually, the clans found out about this and had both the mother and father executed. In a final plea from the mother, she asked if the child could be raised in the clan, before she was exiled. Seeing as the child was only 2 at the time she would be killed if left alone. The Tejina's agreed to her final request, before beheading them both."

Everyone in the room, was listening intently at this new information. Not even Suichi and Hiei had known about this, and they seemed to be well informed in the Mekai world. So this was something new, even to them.

"The child's name was, Saruko." Suichi's eyes widened and his breath hitched, recognizing the name. However, this went unnoticed to everyone except Yusuke, and Hiei. They both glanced at each other, and silently agreed to confront Kurama about this.

"So, were you telling me this to say that I'm this Saruko person? That seems highly unlikely."

"Actually no it's not. Like Kurama's demon spirit that embedded itself into a child's body before it was given a soul, Saruko did the same thing. However, unlike Kurama, she didn't retain her memories. So she, or in this case you, don't remember you life before being born into the human world." I still looked skeptical. "Think about it Yume, you said yourself that a girl with red hair and yellow eyes came from _your blood_. You have light blue hair and red eyes, which are the characteristics of those in the Wakamaru clan. You are that child. You are a demon. Your memories are just trapped within the deepest recesses of your mind. Believe it or not, this is the truth."

I nodded numbly, with a blank. "You know." Koenma started. "You're taking this much better than I thought."

I chuckled nervously...right before fainting, and falling off the chair. "Yume!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Suichi rushed over to make sure I was ok. Hiei shook his head.

Koenma folded his arms. "Hmm...Guess I spoke too soon..."

* * *

**YES!!! I FINALLY GOT IT FINISHED!!!! **

**I hoped you all liked it, because it took me a while to get it finished. ^^ Comments/constructive critisim is welcomed! ^^**


	7. Untitled

**Ok I decided to just use Kurama instead of Suichi just in case anyone gets confused or something. So now here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Untitled**

"I can't believe this is for real."

Kurama and I were at the park, walking around slowly. It was around midday on the 31st of December, and quite chilly outside. So both of us had on jackets mine was white, and Kurama's was red. I also wore a red scarf, but only because Kurama had offered it to me when he saw I didn't have one. I had my hands clasped behind my back, and interlocked with each other. Kurama, who was walking beside me, smiled.

"I understand this is hard to believe, but its for real."

"And you're some thousand year old fox spirit, named Yoko Kurama?"

Kurama nodded. "So Kurama is your real name/"

"I guess you could say that. In the demon realm I'm called Kurama, but here I'm know as Suichi."

"...Right..." I walked over to the swing set and sat down. "How are your brothers?" I took a quick glance at Kurama. "They're ok, my mom and step-dad are with them..." Kurama look surprised. "I though you said they were out of town,"

"They used to be...They were here waiting when we got back. Out neighbors had came over to our house the day after we were kidnapped. They called the police reporting a missing persons report. After two days they called my parents, and they took a plane back over here. Apparently we've been gone for almost a week, six days to be exact." I was swinging but not going too high, while Kurama watched as he leaned on a pole with his arms crossed.

After I thought for a bit, I began to tell Kurama what happened when I got back last night.

**~Flashback Time!!~**

_I sat across from my parents. It seemed like they were waiting for us. Kinta and Ginta was in the middle of telling them all about what they missed. Like the party, the hospital, and Suichi (I glared at them for that one.) I made sure that they knew not to talk about what had happened back in the spirit world, or to talk about anything that had happened. After an hour of my brother's constant talking they fell asleep. Ginta in my step-dad, their dad's, lap and Kinta in moms. Now you can enter awkward silence here._

_"So," I started, "How have you both been?"_

_Sakura, my mother, answered. "We're ok, but we should be asking you that. What happened? What's this I hear about a hospital? And where were you for the pass 6 days!?"_

_"Here and there."_

_My step-dad, Junko, frowned at my attempt to avoid the question. "Yume tell us the truth. You weren't doing anything illigal were you? Selling drugs? Or prostituting?" I rolled my eyes. "No...Look you wouldn't understant...**I** don't even fully understand what had happened." _

_"Can't you just try to explane it to us?" My mother tried to reason. "Just trust us."_

_I glared at her. "Trust you?...Trust you!?" I had finally snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, having to watch my brothers. All of this crap about demons and whatever. They could tell I was angry, because I would hardly yell. I was told that every since I was little that I was good at controling my emotions. "How the hell am I supposed to trust you, when I can't **trust** you to stay home for more that a few hours!? You're never home! You missed their teacher conference, hell! You missed their birthday! And yet you have the audacity to tell me to trust you!?!" My voice had rose an octive higher on the last sentence._

_By this time I was seething with rage, most of it directed at them._

_"My grades are failing, and if it wasn't for Suichi I would fail! You want to know why!? It's because you're never around! I have to take care of them! Make sure they eat, get to school on time, pick them up, miss school to take care of them when they are sick, and go to the events they have so they feel like some one actually cares about them!!"_

_I was practically screaming at them. My brothers figited in their sleep, and it seemed like they were going to wake; However, they went back to sleep. Taking advantage of this I took some steadt breaths to calm myself down. When I started again, this time ie was in a quiet whisper, but loud enough so I could still be heard._

_"I'm only 15...It's hard trying to do everything. I'm still a kid, I couldn't have to look after my brothers." I turned to ther guilt ridden faces. "When is my life going to start?"_

_I walked over and picked Kinta and Ginta yo, taking them upstairs and to bed._

**~Finish~**

During my story we had moved to a bench under an almost completly bare tree. Right about now I was thankful for the scarf Kurama let me use, because I'm positive right about now my neck would've been freezing. "Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere for hot chocolate? Your ears are red." I shook my head with a smile. "No, it's fine really."

Kurama sighed before directing the conversation to my recently told story. "So what are you going to tell them?" He began, "They will start asking questions when you're gone for your training." I shrugged looking forward. Because I was doing so, I had no clue about the pair of eyes watching my now, red from the cold, lips moving with each word. "I...I don't know. I don't think they'd understand. They'll probably thing that I need to be sent to an insane asylum."

"Oh year. They said thay wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Well, while I was yelling I let your name slip. That and my brothers had talked about you to them." I laughed. "Before I left today they insisted that they meet you, but I left before they could say anything else...It was too awkward."

Kurama smiled. "I would love to be introduced to your parents. Since we're on the subject, my mom will be getting out of the hospital really soon. While I was talking to her she mentioned a friend of mine that had two twin brothers. Know anybody who fits the discription?" I blushed thankful for the cold at the moment, since he would thing its from the cold. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside a building or something?"

"Believe me I'm fine." I noticed he looked unconvinced but did say anything else. "Like I was saying, she wanted to meet you and thank you for giving her some company. I want to thank you as well. I wish I could've been there with her and I was worried that she would be alone. So I'm glad that you decided to be her company." I waved him off. 'It was the least I could do after what you did for me."

We shared a smiled. Now that all of that was out of the way, I decided to get to the why we decided to meet today. "So how are we going to do this whole training thing?" Kurama thought for a bit. "Well...I was thinking that it would be best if we do that during the summer. This way when you get hurt, believe me there will be some accidents, some students won't get suspicious. Also we can focus on school work."

"Wow...You really gave this some thought huh? I guess I can't argue with you, seeing as I wouldn't win anyway."

Kurama couldn't help but smile at me. However, this was for more than one reason. Kurama, and Yoko, could hardly believe that after so many years they had actually found Saruko. Even if she didn't remember, just the fact that he was back with her, and had another chance makes everything worth while.

"Ku-ra-ma..." Said person was pulled from his thoughts, when I spoke. He watched me try out each syllable of his name. I then looked at him, starring for a good five minutes. Our eyes met and he felt a bit self conscience under my gaze. "You know...," I began, "You look more like a Kurama than a Suichi." A wide grin graced my face. "So from no on I'm gonna call you Kurama-Kun."

He smiled. "I would like that."

**~Later~**

"Thanks for walking me home, Kurama-kun." I said dtanding in front of my door.

"No problem. I enjoyed the walk, besides I can't let an attractive young lady walk herself at home alone at night."

I blushed turning away from him. Kurama smiled. Ever since he found out that she was Saruko the similarities were as clear as day. The way they smiled, laughed, the personality, even the sparkle in their eyes were the same. And they looked so alike, it was scary.

That day so many years ago when Saruko left she had finally agreed to mate me. Kurama chuckled to himself remembering her exact words.

_"Fine! I'll become your mate...But only because begging doesn't suit you, Yoko."_

There was clear annoyance in her voice, but her eye betrayed that. He knew that she was truly happy that they were finally going to mate each other. Besides she was the one who practially raped him that night in the bedroom...Although it isn't fair to call it rape when the victim of said rape is enjyoying it. However, in the middle we were inturrupted by an attack on my camp.

Kurama frowned at the thought. Saruko had vanished that day, and I never saw her again. Until now that is.

"-You know maybe tomorrow." Kurama blinked confused. He took note of her flushed face, though he couldn't tell weather she was blushing a lot or if it was from the cold, and how she twiddled her thumbs around the other in a circle. Her heaving chest, while he made sure not to stare at too long.

"I-i'm sorry Yume, could you repeat that again?"

My face became a tomatoe. I don't think I had the guts say it again. I gulped, my throat never feeling so dry. Kurama looked at me paitently waiting for me to speak. My mouth opened but only air escaped, so I quickly closed my mouth. "Are you ok?" Kurama tilted his head to the side a bit. My thumbs twidled faster, as I sliently wondered if he know how cute he looks while doing that.

"I-i'm fine." I said, taking a calming breath. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama knew that, that wasn't what I wanted to say, but he didn't press on. "Ok, So see you tomorrow, for lunch?" I smiled nodding. "Y-yeah, I would like that."

"Good, see ya then." I turned and unlocked the front door. "Night, Kurama-Kun."

"Night Yume."

We smiled at one another, before I went inside. The first thing I noticed was different was the smell in the house. It smelled like food. I walked into the kitchen to find Sakura, my mom, over the stove wearing an apron. To say I was surprise was an understatement. I thought for sure they would've left for some type of buisness trip or something. She turned around and saw me. She smiled in a motherly way. I couldn't help but give a smile back.

"Where are the guys?" I asked once it got too awkward in here.

"The living room. I think they're playing the game or something." Mom said going back to cooking. "Oh, when you go in there, mind telling tham that dinner will be ready soon?" I nodded numbly, still feeling ineasy about this whole thing. Making my way to the living toom, loud noises filled my ears. Happy shouts, and a few groans of disappointed groans. There in front of our playstation 3 were my brothers and step-dad, playing what looked like a fighting game. From the look of of it, it seems like Ginta was winning. My step-dad saw me come in, but didn't turn away from the game.

"Hey baby, welcome home."

I felt my heart flutter at the unfamilar but loving sentence. To me the house felt way too crowded...But I felt as though I could get used to it. That is if they don't leave like they always do. Unlike how it was with my mother, I didn't feel as awkward with my step-dad.

"Where were you all day? I though you would be coming home earlier." He questioned before groaning as he lost another life curtesy of Kinta.

"She was out with her boyfriend!" Kinta yelled, soon followed up by Ginta. "Probably smooching all day!"

"Boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend?" He asked turning to me after pausing the game.

"Well you've been gone long enough it's not a surprise you wouldn't know." I muttered, and caught the guilty and regreatful look on his face. Suddenly I felt guilt overwhelm me. I hadn't ment for him to hear me.

He unpaused the game allowing the boys to continue playing, before walking over to the couch. I sighed and sat next to him. "I was with Ku-Suichi today...And he's not my boyfriend." I said after a while. "I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Look Yume...I know we haven't been around and, we're sorry for that. However, we do plan on making it up. That is if you give us another chance." I bearly heard mom call us into the kitchen for dinner; However we didn't move from the couch. Now we were alone in the living room. "I...I want to give you both a chance...But..It's just-"

"-You're scared that we'll leave again." I nodded. "I understand you don't want to get your hopes up, just to have them shot back down...But..If it makes you realize that we won't leave you again then I'll let you know this now." This while time I was looking at my hands, but now I turned to look at him in his eyes. He looked almost like an older version of my brothers. His dark blue lmost black hair, and not to mention those dark blue eyes.

"Your mom and I came to an agreement during the time you three were missing. We were away from home for far too much and long. So Sakura quit her job so she can stay here to watch you and your brothers." I'm sure the shock was clear on my face. I couldn't believe that she would do that for us. "She also signed some papers at your and your brother's schools to be a substitute teacher. Just so that she can make a few bucks from time to time. As for me I also quit my job, but in order for me to keep the payment up for the house and schools I had to get a job that will pay good. And since I was a cop before I met Sakura, I thought I'd re-apply for the job. The only days that I'll have off will be the holidays and on sunday. Other than that I will get home around dinnertime at the latest. I know I wont be home as much as we all may like, but at least I'll be close. Besides I can save up my leave time, and I don't have to go in until next week. So that gives us time to hang out like we should."

Through out the explination my facial expressions went from shock to happiness, then to relief.

"So...We'll all be together?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

My step-dad nodded smiling. As I sat there looking at him I suddenly felt like crying. Ever since I was 13 I had to watch my brothers. The neighbors would check on us every day as a favor to my parents but for the most part it was just me and my brothers. Because of that I always felt like I had to be strong. So I never allowed myself to cry. Now, however, I could feel myself hypervenalating and my eyes started stinging.

When he opened his arms smiling and said, "This time I'll be here to hold you," The dam broke and I lunged into his arms buring my face in his chest. My hands fisted the front of his shirt as I cried.

My dad, yes dad. I'm not gonna call him step-dad anymore, because as far as I'm concern he's as good as my real dad...No in fact after what that bastard did and tried to do to me he was no better than the dirt I walked on. The guy named Junko was, as far as I'm concerned, my dad.

Dad held me lovingly while gently patting my back, smoothly swaying from side-to-side. All the while whispering comforting, soothing words to me. I cried harder everything coming out through my tears.

Happy because they were back.

Anger at them for leaving me, and for never being home.

Disappointment in myself for not having more faith in them

And most of all relief. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me. I was much lighter, and if I got on the scale I probably lost 7 pounds. That night we didn't go to dinner. We stayed in the living room on the couch and after who knows how long I felt drained and fell asleep.


	8. AN Please read!

**Ok there's something that I need help on. So whoever reads this, please put up a review with your answer or send me a message. You see I'm not quite sure which direction I should take for this next chapter. **

**At first I was thinking that Yume should be on the same team as Kurama and the others as a Substitute/Healer of the team. But then I got this other idea that she would be on a different team, but under some type of mind control or something. So now I'm not sure which idea I should go with. So I wanted you guys to let me know which Idea you guys like best.**

**Should Yume be on Yusuke's team **

**Or should she be on a different team? **

**I'll keep it open for about a week. Please choose one, because if no one does then I'm gonna have to choose and I don't really want to. Anyway, ja ne.**


	9. Research, Hiei andTraining!

**Chapter 8: Research Hiei, and...Training!?!**

"That's correct again." Dr. Hashima praised me as I got the fourth question in a row right. "What ever you were doing over this break keep it up." I nodded. "Yes sir." I couldn't stop the grin that came to my face. My grades looked like they would be going up for the next report card.

I've been back in school for about a week now, and to tell you the truth, its been the best week of school yet. Thanks to Kurama, A.K.A Suichi, I've been able to actually answer questions....Right!

Well, also not having to worry about my brothers every second of the day is a great help. So I can spend a bit more time on my studies. "Please open your text books to page 326. Today we will be working with graphing both quadratic and cubic functions." I grinned and opened my book. I never knew how easy a lot of these things were until now. All I needed was some time to study, and time to myself.

I cradled my head in my right hand, and looked out the window. In the background I heard Dr. Hashima teaching the new lesson, but right now that was the farthest thing from my mind. I never thought that something this amazing could happen to me. I was a demon from some very old clan that disappeared a long time ago. My parents came back home, although my brothers and I had to get kidnapped for that to happen, but still they're back. The most important, at least for a teenage girl, is that I'm finally able to talk to my crush! Kurama and I have hung out with each other a few times. Movies, parks, lunch, although we never said it was a date just two friends hanging out. Kurama never said that it was a date, and I was too afraid to ask. Sometimes I would see Yusuke or Kuwabara, but most of the time they were fighting or ditching class. I also met Keiko. She was pretty cool, very loud though, and I could tell she had a thing for Yusuke. We would hang out sometimes as a girl day out, and at time Boton would join us. As for Hiei, I haven't seen him since that day in the spirit world. I can't believe that it's been almost a whole month since that day. It just doesn't seem possible.

I looked to the ground outside and saw the guys PE class. I had asked Dr. Hashima if I would have a window seat. Why you may ask? Well-

I smiled waving down to Kurama who was about to start running.

I guess now you know why, huh? Kurama has PE, when I take math. I watched as Kurama ran the track about three times, always in the lead and didn't even slow down. Man the boy had stamina. I guess he had to have stamina to fight all of those demons and stuff. Kurama looked back up locking eyes with me. He mouthed the words, "Lunch", and pointed to himself. I giggled quietly and nodded my answer.

Life is awesome!

**~Lunch~**

"Ku-Suichi! Over here!" I waved my hands over my head, motioning him over to where I sat under a tree. He walked over smiling. "Hey Yume." He sat down putting his bag down. I put my hands together. "So what are we having today?"

You see Kurama and I alternate with lunch. On one day my mom would make our lunches, and the other his mom would make them. She was finally out of the hospital, although I hadn't had the time to see her again. I should really make an appointment to see her. Kurama keep saying that she wants to meet me again.

"Looks like mother made us some onigiri today." My eyes began to sparkle when handed me a box full. "Awesomeness! Your mom makes the best onigiri! Tell her that for me." Was the last thing I said before I started to happily eat my Onigiri. Oh, my god! Can this woman cook or what? Last time my mom tried to make Onigiri...well...Lets just say a dark lump on your plate isn't exactly your ideal Onigiri. But Kurama's mom is an amazing cook.

"How are your classing coming along?" Kurama broke the silence.

I shrugged. "Going great actually. Thanks to you, and the fact that I don't have to take care of my brothers like I used to."

"Glad I could be of help." He chuckled out.

After that there was a comfortable silence between us. I didn't feel the need to start a conversation, and I don't think Kurama did either. We passed a smile between each other before retreating into our own thoughts. Now would be the perfect opportunity to ask Kurama about going back to the spirit world. I wanted to go back and ask Lord Koenma for some files on Saruka, and the Tejina clan. I mean I am one of them so I just want to know more about them.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Kurama placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to his worried gaze. "Is everything alright?"

A smile found its way to my face. "I'm ok.." I said. "Actually there is something you can help me with."

Kurama sat up a bit straighter, indicating for me to ask. "I wanted to know if you could take me back to Spirit World."

Out of all the things I could've asked him this wasn't one of the ones he was expecting. "Why Spirit World?" I knew I was going to have to explain to him. "I wanted to ask Lord Koenma for some files on my demon side. You know, so I can find out some things about me. I want to know what I'm going to be dealing with before we start training. Yes, I'm sure you know about the Tejina's, but I need information that even you possibly couldn't know. Who knows. Maybe in all of the file searching I'll find one of my own that's still alive. Then they would be able to tell me more about myself...and maybe even...About Saruko."

Kurama looked as if he was thinking this over. He knew how important this is for me, and I hope he agrees. Even if he said he wouldn't take me I could always just ask Boton to take me, but I don't want to go behind Kurama's back on this. So I hope he says yes. Kurama sighed. "You do know that if there is a demon that knows about Saruko they are most like to be in the demon world."

I frowned. I didn't think about that. I looked up at Kurama and asked, "So what does that mean for me?"

"It means that I will not allow you to go walking around alone in the demon realm. Especially when you have no fighting experience." He paused, as he seemed to be thinking about something. "I could ask Hiei if he would go with you...I'm not sure if he would though."

"Hiei was the short one, right?"

Kurama laughed. "Yes Hiei was the short one."

I nodded taking a sip of water. "Oh." I made a gesture towards the school. "We should go back. Bio will be starting soon, wouldn't want Ms. Tsubaki to lose her best and favorite student. Now would we?" I joked standing up. Kurama grabbed the trash, like he always does, and throws it away before walking me to Bio. Always the gentleman, Kurama walked me to my locker, then held the door open for me to the Biology room. I noticed Kurama was following me to my table. So I turned around stopping him. Luckily for me there weren't many people in the classroom yet. "What are you doing Ku-I mean- Suichi?"

"Going to sit down." He replied as if nothing was wrong.

I sighed. "It would be best if you go sit down in your seat." Kurama looked confuse. "Look...lately Suki has been giving me some very dirty looks. She's seen us together, and I think she's suspecting that we're going out or something. I don't want a repeat of the last confrontation...So I'll just talk to you after class. Ok?" Kurama looked just about ready to protest, but stopped short when I smiled. "Fine, you win." I held up a peace sign in victory before turning to sit down in my seat.

Just as I sat down Suki and her flunkets came in. She glared at me, but when she saw Kurama sitting at her table she gave a smug smirk. I smiled sweetly back at her and waved before turning back to the board. She can believe that she won this round all she wants, but that fact it that I did. Since I knew that, I didn't care and all the smug looks she sent me. Although when she started batting her eyelashes, flirting with him I glared at her. Suki's smug eyes lock with my glaring ones, as she slowly rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

I turned away not wanting to see that. How dare she touch him like that!? The nerve of her.

**'She shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to her.'**

_'Exactly!!'_

I blinked in surprise. What the hell...

Suddenly I heard a sickeningly girlish giggle that came from no other that Suki. When I looked back over she was hugging his arm with her face in his side. She was practically all over him! A low growl ripped from my throat, that only those standing right beside me could've heard.

**~Kurama's POV~**

After Yume told me to go sit in my original seat I felt a little put off. I knew she didn't want another meeting with Suki but that doesn't stop the fact that I wanted to sit next to her. Almost immediately after we sat down Suki came in the class with her two friends. As always I gave her a polite smile, and to which a flirtatious one was returned. Suki then began flirting with me, like always, and like always I would respond politely and smile when needed. Today however, she rubbed my arm in flirtatious manner.

"Suki, what are you-" I noticed she wasn't even looking at me. She was looking pass me. I turned slightly only to see a glaring Yume. So that's what it is, Suki is trying to get to Yume. And from the looks of it, it was working. I didn't like seeing Yume so angry so I decided to do something about it. "Suki." I got her attention. "Could you please stop." With out missing a beat she giggled girlishly and hugged my arm. I couldn't stop the tint of red on my face seeing as she was squeezing my arm right between her chest, however, I quickly recovered.

Suddenly my sensitive hearing picked up a low warning growl. Surprised I turned back to Yume, and for a brief second saw her eyes flash an electric yellow before turning back red. Yume looked at me and motioned for me to come sit over there. I held in a chuckle, and managed to get my arm back before leaving to sit next to Yume. "What made you change your mind?" I asked amused. She didn't answer and instead stuck her tonuge out at Suki.

I chuckled. "Very mature Yume."

She blushed, lightly pushing my shoulder before looking out of the window, her eyes once again flashing yellow.

**~Yume's POV~**

It's now after school through out the entire day, Kurama would notice my eyes flash back and forth from Yellow to red. He also took notice that it would only flash yellow when her demonic energy would flare from a strong emotion, like anger, or frustration.

I smiled at Kurama when he came up next to me. "Are you ready to go, Yume?" I nodded. "Yep, lead the way Kurama."

Kurama lead me to an allyway away from people. "I talked to Koenma and asked him to open a portal right here, for a few hours. When you go through-"

"Hold on." I inturrupted him. "You mean you're not coming with me? And when did you get the chance to talk to Lord Koenma?" He shook his head.

"Talked to him during my free period, and sorry I can't, I promised my mom that I would help her around the house today. She's still weak, and I didn't want her to clean the house alone. But don't worry when you go through Hiei will be there waiting for you. I talked to him, and with a little persuasion he agreed to be with you until you come back."

I was a bit put off, and sad that he wouldn't be coming with me, but I guess it couldn't be helped. "Well, hopefully I won't be gone long."

"Actually if you plan on doing what you said you were, then you'll most likely be gone for a good long while. So Koenma pulled some strings and got you out of school for at least a good week or so."

"And my family?"

"They think you're going on a week long school trip with a select few students, me being included. You left today as far as they're concerned."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, Lord Koenma really thought this through." Kurama smiled. "Yes he did. Now you should be going, this portal wont stay open forever." I nodded and turned to Kurama. "Thanks for this Kurama." I hugged him, before I could stop myself. I instantly felt Kurama's arms encircled my waist pulling me flush against him. I couldn't help but notice his possessive hold he had around me. My heart began beating faster as heat rose to my face. My arms locked around his neck, and I brought my face up to look at him. Honey golden eyes stared into electric yellow eyes.

"K-kurama..." I whispered lightly looking up at him through heavy eye lids. Oh god, I wanted to kiss him so bad.

Kurama took in a shuddering breath. He had to keep himself under control, and not let his inner demon come out no matter how much he wanted to give in. He closed his eyes, and when he opened they were the forest green color he was born with. Slowly he pushed me away from him to try and distance himself from the growing need he sensed coming from me. "Yume...You should leave now."

My eyes rapidly changed from yellow to red, as if both demon essences in me were fighting for dominance. Eventually my eyes settled on a bright blood red color. I blushed lightly. "S-sorry Kurama."

"It's not your fault." His voice was thick, but I couldn't tell with what. "Just go right now. Hiei is waiting for you." I nodded slowly, before quickly going through the wall, which was the portal, when I came out through the other side I was inside of Lord Koenma's office. I almost ran into Hiei, but I was able to stop myself before I could.

"Hey guys!" I grinned.

Hiei turned away from me. "Great the mortal is here."

Suddenly feeling bold I walked up to Hiei and flung my arm around him. "Aw, I hear we're going to be together for quite a while. We can bond together."

Hiei growled. "If you do not let me go, I will kill you."

"I love you too." I pinched his cheek just barley getting out of the way of his sword swing.

"Will you two stop it." I turned to the chair behind the desk and saw Koenma. "Hey."

"I'm sure you didn't come here to annoy Hiei, and get yourself killed now did you?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, Kurama explained it already, right?"

He sighed. "Yes, yes. Hiei will show you now leave I have some very important things to tend too." I rolled my eyes. "Rude much."

Hiei turned sharply and left through the door expecting me to follow. Quickly running out to catch up to Hiei, I fell in step with him. Soon we came into a very spacious room that held many records, and documents on what it seemed like everyone in the Makai and Nenginin worlds. I zoned out starting to rethink this whole thing. It would take me a whole week just to fine the information on Saruko. There were rows upon rows of information, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this anymore.

"Human, lets go." I turned to see Hiei walking down one of the rows. I followed him still looking at everything. "Do you know where to go?"

"Hn, lucky for you Koenma had Boton gather all of the documents on the Tenjia's and Saruko."

He lead me over to a table in the back that had at least thirty documents stacked on top of one another. My mouth literally fell to the floor at all of the possible reading I would have to do. A massive head ache was already forming. "I guess I should get started huh?" I turned to where Hiei was standing to see him no longer there. I glared. "He runs like I am the plague of something."

_**'I just don't want your stupidity to rub off on me'**_

I whipped around blinking stupidly. "What the hell?...Hiei, if you're still here you better come out right now!"

**_'I'm talking through your mind...My, you have some very disturbing thoughts about the fox.'_**

I scarlet color rose to my face. "Get out of my head, Hiei!"

**_'Hn._ I will be back for you later.'**

I rolled my eyes. Demons think they're so cool. I sighed and looked at the stacks of information. Guess I better start working.

**~A week later~**

"Yo! Jagan Master, what's up?" I grinned at Hiei who at the time was leaning against one of the many rows in the library. Over the pass week apparently I had begun to grow on Hiei, as he starts to come into the Library more often when I'm in here. He says its because this is the only place he can find silence, but I know otherwise. I mean, come on, you can't tell me he doesn't like me if he lets me call him 'Jagan Master'. Not only that but he told me a little bit about his past, so I know about his sister. Something that is not an easy feat I tell you. After the incident of when I took his sword and used it to kill a spider I've been practically walking on egg shells with the guy. But it wasn't my falt, I saw the spider, and it was HUGE, I grabbed the first thing I saw which happened to be his sword.

"Why else to I come in here, human." Hiei snapped back.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah. For silence, right. Well don't mind me, I've just been sitting here for hours and hours with out anything to eat. So, no I'm not hungry at all. I'm just gonna sit here hungry, and allow my insides to eat away at my body until I evaporate into nothing."

"Hn, well tell your insides to get rid of your mouth first."

I glared. "Ha, ha, ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh." I crossed my arms. "Just get me something to eat."

"I'm not your servant. Get it yourself."

"You know what you're just lazy."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

My mouth fell open in shock, before turning into a pout. "I knew I chouldn't have taught you that. Sometimes your're so mean to me."

He shrugged nonchalantly. It was silent for a while, but I was seriously hungry. I didn't think that I would be able to just sit here much longer with out something to eat. "So...You did brgin me some food right?" I questioned.

Hiei smirked in amusement at my question. "The fairy girl is bringing it."

I squealed. "Yes! Thank you Boton!"

Hiei couldn't help but shake his head at me. Silently wondering why he felt so relaxed when he was with me. Since he didn't like the fact that it was a human that had managed to relax him with just their company, he often reminded himself that I was a demon.

When Hiei didn't say anything for a while, and I had nothing to say I decided to just get back to work. However, unlike other times when a conversation would just simply stop, and that lingering awkwardness would hang in the air, it was never like that with Hiei and I. I knew that other than training, getting stronger, and killing, silence was also something that Hiei valued. So if I didn't have anything to say I wouldn't try and start a conversation with him. Actually most of the time he initiated the talking. Silence was something we both liked, but sometimes it was just to quiet so I would just talk about random crap until he told me to, and I quote 'Shut up before I rip out your voice box', end quote. Then I would reply with an, 'Aww, I love you too Jagan Master'. Afterwards our comfortable silence would began.

Since the author was being so lazy and didn't let you wonderful readers know what I found out during this week, I guess I should tell you wonderful and patient people. (A/N: Oh sure blame it all on me, you little kiss up. You better be glad I'm even writing this, but of course I will continue for the awesome readers)

And you call me the kiss up?

Anyway, what was I about to talk about? Oh yeah, what I found out.

During the week I dug up quite a bit about both the both the Tejina, and the Wakamaru clan. About what Lord Koenma said about them not liking each other was an understatement. They hated each other with a passion. They would kill one another if one alone and the other had a little group. If they trespassed then execution was automatically the penalty, and neither of them had any qualms of killing women and children. It was because of this that I would often wonder why the village elders agreed to my mother's plea to not abandon a two year old alone in the forest. As far as I knew she didn't have any position of power, and I couldn't find anything on her, or my father for that matter. It was as if they were completely erased from the documents.

Hiei told me that when one was banished from a clan, then the clan got rid of all documents pertaining to that person. He then continued and said that there papers maybe around here somewhere but it wouldn't be where the other clan members were.

After being told that I had decided that I would have to hold off on that for now. No matter how much I want to know about my demon parents I didn't have the time to look for them. Normally I would've asked Boton, but Lord Koenma sent her out on an assignment along with Kuwabara and Yusuke. I was able to catch Boton before she left once and asked what the mission was about. She told me it was to save a girl named Yukina. I only nodded and then left not giving her any reason to suspect that I knew about her being Hiei's only sister. Although I suspect he found out since the day after she was rescued, he came stomping into the library in a sour mood. When our eyes met it clearly read, 'Don't-talk-to-me-unless-youre-willing-to-die'. So that whole day we just sat in the library with me humming a tune, which surprisingly Hiei said he liked after he cooled down.

Anyway, now getting back to my research, I found out that, yes, you had to be born with the abilities of the Tejina's, but not all people were born with it. It was only about sixty children in each generation, half being boys the other half being the girls. Now you may believe that, thats a lot right? Well you're wrong, especially when on average there were about 300 births per generation. According to the papers the Tejina's inhabited about half of one of the largest islands in Mekai, the other half by the Wakamaru's and of course the other various demons that lived there in small groups.

Now with every child that was born with this had a very distructive power within them. A power that could even rival the legendary S-class demons, if not kept under check. It says that when a Tejina would first come into their powers many accidents had happened, because they couldn't control all of the power that was inside of them. So they had to preform a special ritual called '_Sanken Issuo_', meaning

'Seal Of Binding'. The ritual would entail for a Village Elder too use their blood in creating the seal, on the back, for females, and on the chest, for males. After that I couldn't find out any more about the Tejina clan.

As for the Wakamaru Clan there wasn't much too tell about them. They were a clan of very skilled swordsmen, and had very different views from the Tejina's. While in the Tejina clan the woman could fight and defend themselves, the Wakamaru Clan believed that it was the male's job to protect the family. The most the females were able to do were heal, and only a handful that could actually fight. The women were treasured as prizes for the men and even though Woman was not seen as ones to fight they were not treated badly. They had as much rights as the men had, and sometimes held positions of power, as in the Village Elders.

The men until they have reached their hundredth birthday they were considered children. Once that time came though, the fathers would take the sons out to the forest and they had to wither kill a hundred demons or kill a Tejina. Once that has been done the male demon had finally passed into adulthood in the eyes of the village.

After I found out as much as I could on the two villages I turned over to the file labled '**Saruko**'.

Turns out she, or I guess it would be I, had two brothers both born before her, uh, me. One was in the Tejina and the other was a Wakamaru. I could only hope that they were still alive because if they were then maybe I could find out more about my demon parents. After she was banished from her clan there wasn't much about her until much later in her life. Seems like she got into stealing and was eventually caught, but it doesn't say by who. Then it goes on to say that she had fell in love twice but again it doesn't say who.

There were only two other entries on Saruko. The first one was about how Saruko 'Died'. Apparently she was attacked and was badly injured which forced her into hiding. Eventually, her pursuers had found her and stabbed her through the center of the seal on her back (The only documented way to kill a Tejina), effectively ending her life. Well, something must've gone wrong because I'm standing right here today. Maybe I had gotten away and they just put it in here to make them look good.

The second was about a partner that she had. Apparently she had a close friend who was in the Tejina clan. It says that the person's name was 'Shade', but something told me that, that was just an alias or something. Anyway, it goes on to say that Shade was a Tejina who disagreed with the fighting with the Wakamaru's, something that was rare among Tejinas. She left the village after some time, but it doesn't say why, and is currently living alone. Lucky for me it did tell me where she lived.

Which brings me to my current situation. I told both Hiei and Lord Koenma about this, and the fact that I want to go and find her. With some persuasion I got Lord Koenma to go along with it, as well as Hiei. Hiei was just angry at the fact that he had to come with me, as a bodyguard, for lack of better term. Since I hadn't seen nor spoken to Kurama for about three days he doesn't know about my decision to find this Shade person. Now I'm waiting in front of a portal for Hiei who Lord Koenma wanted to speak with before we left. Because of my person experiences of being in the Makai before I know that it is very hot there, so of course I had dressed accordingly. A white T-shirt and some black shorts, with white tennis shoes.

Hiei said that since I was a demon that the heat wouldn't bother me, but just to be sure I dressed for hot temperatures.

I rocked on my heels whistling, when Hiei came walking up to me. "What did Lord Koenma want?"

"Hn, he wanted to nag me about not letting you get killed. Said he would have my head, as if." I smiled. "Well I certainly would hope you wouldn't let me die there." He shrugged. "It depends on my mood."

"Oh, well lets hope you're in a good mood."

"I'm never in a good mood."

I gave him a dead pan look. "Lets just go." I went through the portal just as Hiei was about to say something. As I was walking I noticed that there wasn't anything solid under my feet. I looked down realization dawning on me that I was way up in the air. "Oh...Sh-Ahhhhhh!!" I fell at a rapid speed to the ground. If I wasn't to preoccupied with this death drop I would've noticed Hiei speeding towards me. As I was screaming an arm slip under my knees and another around my shoulders. "Will you please shut up." Opening my eyes I met Hiei's coal ones. "Oh..."

When we landed, quite smoothly I might add, Hiei put me down. Then I turned on him with an angry expression. "Why didn't you warn me about the fall!! I would've at least prepared myself!"

"You left before I could. But I found it very amusing." He said before walking off leaving me standing there like an idiot.

* * *

"Please tell me we're almost there." I panted out tired of all the constant walking we had done since we've got here. I was never one for hikes, or walking long distances. I hated this. On the plus side, Hiei was right. Because of my demon blood it didn't feel hot at all to me, so at least I didn't have to suffer from heat as well as exhaustion. Since I didn't notice the tree root sticking up from the ground my foot got snagged on it, causing me to fall face first into the dirt. A muffled 'Oww' came from me.

Hiei glanced over his shoulder, and smirked. "Instead of laughing you could help me up."

"I'm quite aware of that."

I glared slowly standing up, brushing the dirt off of my clothes and face. We continued walking until the forest we were in began to thin out, and a decent sized clearing came into view. In the middle was a small house made out of large pieces of wood. On the sides of the house were many different types of plants, many of which I have never seen before, and I'm pretty sure i've never heard of them before either. On the small porch there was a rocking chair and many different ornaments hung from the house. I recognized many of them to be dream catchers, and some things that are said to bring good luck. I reared back at the dead animal that hung from a hook on the porch ceiling. The door itself had some type of drawings on them, from the looks of it a seal of some sorts.

"It's used to ward off unwanted apperitions." I raised an eyebrow at Hiei. He shrugged. "Thats what I heard anyway."

"Really...This house looks ancient.." I tapped my foot on the floor boards giving a small shriek when my foot when through one. "Crap, I hope she doesn't get mad for this." I said referring to the whole now in her porch.

Hiei gave me a look, however I ignored it. I went to knock but was stopped by a voice behind me. "I wouldn't do that." My hand froze mid way. I looked over my shoulder and saw a cloaked figure. The figure was, from the looks of it, quite short, but still taller than Hiei (A/N: Sorry Hiei.). From the voice I could tell it was a female.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"If you had touched that seal then you would have been killed."

I looked despairingly at the door stepping away from it. "How did you know?" The figure seemed to regard me before stepping pass me and to the door. She muttered a few words that I couldn't understand, before opening the door. "Come inside." Were her final words before she slipped inside of the house disappearing into the darkness. I took a quick glance at Hiei before cautiously following the lady.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that the inside looked just as ancient as the outside. There were pictures hanging everywhere, different symbols on the wall, charms of all different sorts hanging fro the ceiling. It felt as if I just walked into a shaman's room or some type of which doctor's house. It was then I noticed that she was carrying a basket, for she placed it on the table.

"Now, what does a Wakamaru want with an old Tejina like myself?" The lady questioned while taking, what looked like herbs from her basket. I falter a bit before realizing that she was referring to me. "O-oh right...A-are you, Shade?" I asked feeling very stupid afterwards.

Still not looking at me she answered. "Yes. Now I ask again. What do you want with me? I have told you people many times that I have no ill will against your people."

"No, no, no you misinterpret my reason for being here." I was a bit ticked that she wasn't looking at me, but remember to keep my manors. I was in her home. "I came to...To ask questions."

"Yes, questions that I'm still waiting for you to ask." She retorted quickly.

Heat rose to my face. I glared at Hiei when he smirked. He was enjoying this. "I wanted to know about Saruko."

The lady stopped grounding the herbs, and for the first time since we started talking turned to me. However since she still had her cloak on I couldn't see her face. "You want to know...About Saruko?" Her tone of voice said she was taken off guard. "Why would you want to know of someone who has long been dead?"

"Because," I started, "Im Saruko."

It was silent in the small house. I wondered if she would believe me. "You expect me to believe this lie?" Well I guess there goes my answer. "You can't be her. I saw her die with my very own eyes. I was there, besides your hair and eye color are all wrong." I looked like she was gazing at me a bit closer. "Although, you do resemble her in the face." She then waved a hand at me, motioning for me to get lost. "Be gone. I don't have time for your childish pranks."

"But-"

"I said leave!"

I turned for Hiei for help but he just stared back at me. "This was your idea. Figure something out." I sighed and turned back to the lady who went back to her herbs. "You're still here." She stated after a while. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Please just hear me out. I can prove it."

She gave a grunt in disbelief.

_'How can I prove to her that I'm Saruko?'_ I thought. _"There has to be something....What if I told her something...Only Saruko would know.'_ I smiled, that was perfect. Then I frowned. Too bad I had no clue what that would be.

**'Ronoa Tejina....Rona-Sama.'**

_'What?...Saruko...I-is..Is that you?'_

**'Just say it Yume...'**

I inwardly nodded. "Please...Ronoa." Once again the lady paused in her work. "Rona-Sama."

The woman whipped around so fast that her hood fell down, finally revealing her face which was in open surprise. I was able to get a good look at her now. She had long red hair that reached down to her waist and sharp, wise electric yellow eyes that were wide in surprise. Her face held many wrinkles, so I was positive she was very old. However she aged beautifully even for a demon, and I could tell that when she was younger she was beyond compare in beauty.

"That name." Ronoa whispered. "Only...Saruko would calm me that." Her eyes glazed over as I assumed she was having a flashback. She then looked me in the eyes, searching for something. Unknown to me my eyes flashed an electric yellow.

"I see…" She whispered closing her eyes. "Follow me." Ronoa turned and went to a door on her left. I passed a look to Hiei, who shrugged, before we trailed after her. We entered the room my hand flew to my nose. The entire room was bear the only other thing in the room was a window facing the west. Ronoa was in the middle of the room with some red stuff that caused the room to smell strongly of mint and rotting flesh, which was the reason for my disgusted face. It was not a welcomed fragrance to my nose, I can tell you that.

"What…Are you doing?" I gagged out trying not to barf at the smell.

"I'm going to figure out if you're who you say you are." Ronoa said while drawing a large symbol in the middle of the room.

When she was finished she motioned for me to stand in the middle. Warily I did. "Um..Will this hurt?"

"Not really."

Before I could say anything else she began chanting in an unknown language, which was the trigger for the seal I was standing on to activate. It began glowing and soon I felt weightless, as I floated a bit off the ground. Next thing I know I fell back to the ground unconscious.

"You're finally awake I see?" I groaned opening my eyes, to receive a blurry image of everything around me. I noticed that I was laying on a bed on my stomach. Next thing was that I was only wearing my shorts as both my bra and shirt was taken off. Because I was still half asleep I didn't exactly care that much, however, I was awake enough to be thankful for the blanket that was up to my shoulders hiding me from view. "What's going on?" I rasped.

"Going through with a request from an old friend." Ronoa replied. Her voice was a bit softer that it was earlier. "If you survive this then we will begin your training tomorrow."

I furrowed my brow. Which surprisingly took a lot of effort. I've never felt so tired in my life, I just wanted to pass out again. "Tr-training? Survive? Wh-wha-" I was cut off by Ronoa placing her cold skinny hands on the small of my back. She moved the blanket down so it rested on my hips. "This may be cold."

I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt an even colder substance being rubbed on my back in a specific pattern. This one had a strong metallic smell. "Wh-where's Hiei?"

"Your mate is in the corner. He was quite angry at me when you collapsed like you did. Threatened to have me head if you weren't ok." There was a light teasing humor in her voice, one that I found myself lightly smiling at.

"As I've told you once old woman she is not my mate." Hiei's sharp voice cut through the room. I could almost laugh at the anger in his voice, but I was still confused on the whole mate thing. I guess I would have to ask what that is later, but right now I was just worried about what Ronoa was putting on my back. Soon her practiced strokes ended and she left, leaving the blanket where it was.

One of her hands was placed on the base of my neck. "Now this…Will hurt." She said. "Hitsu ji nora tou sekai mon jou kei nora Hutsiji ni."

My back arched when a searing pain shot through my back making it feel as if it was on fire. I screamed as the pain crawled to my legs and arms. It felt like a furnace in that room, and a pain unimaginable and indescribable racked my body. I shook in violent tremors my body feeling like it was fighting a war within me. My blood boiled, and all too soon I was once again met with darkness.

"Will she survive?" Hiei asked, while looking at my writhing form on the bed. He turned away when Ronoa turned me to my front to get a shirt on me. "We won't know until it's over. She may or may not survive. It all depends on her inner strength."

"Hn." Hiei replied. He sat down in the corner Indian style and leaning his sword on the wall.

Ronoa looked at my tormented form fighting the urge to wince at the shrieks that left my mouth. There wasn't anything anyone could do to easy the pain that I was feeling at she knew this. Ronoa just hoped that I would survive this ordeal like I had done so many years ago. Her eyes closed as she thought back to earlier, and the request Saruko bestowed on her.

_"Rona-Sama, it's been a while." Saruko said, her form being bathed in the glowing red light that emitted from the seal below her. Ronoa looked in with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it, the girl was right. She was Saruko. "Saruko..." Ronoa whispered. Saruko offered a smile. "I cannot stay as long as I wish, for the girl cannot handle the transformation just yet." _

_"I have a favor to ask of you." Saruko started. "I need you to perform the **Sanken Issou**on her. She is beginning to come into our power, and the seal needs to be done as soon as possible. I know you can do it, you're the one who did mine before after all." Both Saruko and Ronoa smiled at the memory. "Things have a funny way of repeating itself." Ronoa laughed out. "Indeed." Saruko replied. "I have one other thing to ask you. I want you to train her. Teach her how to use our power, I've been having this feeling lately, and whether she wants to or not she will have to fight, and I would like it if she didn't need to depend so much on others." Her eyes flickered over to Hiei. "However, I am grateful that you did not allow harm to come to us." Hiei gave a **'hn'** before turning his head away._

_Ronoa nodded. "Of course I would old friend. As you can see time has not been kind to me, but I am no less spry as I was all those centuries ago." Saruko nodded. "Yes, well I must leave now. The girl's energy is beginning to fade. Until next time Rona-sama." _

Ronoa sighed. She was going to have her hands full for a while.

* * *

**Well here it is, the next chapter. **

**Sadly only two people decided to put their opinion on whether Yume should be on Kurama's team or on an apposing team. And since both of them had different opinions Im going to have to choose. Something that I really didn't want to do.**

**And so with a lot of thought I decided to just have Yume on Kurama's team.**

**1) It'll make it easier on me.**

**2) I already have some idea for this direction.**

**3) That was what I was gonna do in the first place.**

**So if you thought she should've been on a different team and you didn't put your opinion up, that thats too bad. Sorry.**


	10. Let The Training Begin!

**Chapter 9: Let The Training Begin!!**

"How is she doing?"

My brow furrowed. Hiei? It sounds like him but...I couldn't be sure.

"She's fine, but whenever she wakes up she'll be tired."

That sounded like Ronoa. That's right! She had put something on my back then there was pain. A lot of pain...But what did she do to me?

I slowly opened my eyes instantly meeting familiar coal ones. "Hn, old woman she's awake."

"It's nice to see you too Hiei." I was surprised at how rough and dry my voice sounded. There was a burning in my throat that became stronger each passing second. That Ronoa lady was swiftly at my bed side with a glass of some red liquid. "Come on, sit up." If I had the energy to glare at her I would've. I could hardly move my arms let alone sit up. I felt a calloused hand on my bare shoulder sit me up and lean me up against the head board. Thankfully I had bandages wrapped around my chest and stomach.

"Open your mouth." Now that I could do. Ronoa brought the cup to my mouth and slowly poured it down my throat.

As soon as the taste registered I turned my head and coughed. That was the foulest tasting drink I've ever had. It tasted like rotten eggs, mixed with dead flesh and something other worldly....But worse. "Wh-what's in that?" My voice did sound better and the burning in my throat was now a dull ache. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

"You need to drink every drop. Once you do you'll feel much better trust me." Ronoa then left leaving me with Hiei.

I groaned shifting my position to get more comfortable. I begrudgingly looked at the red liquid. It was taunting me. Sighing I grabbed it taking small quick sips and placing it in my lap before I threw up what I drunk. I tried not to think about the metallic taste it had to it. "Stop being weak. Just drink it." I glared at Hiei. "You're not the one who has to drink this so shut up." My voice was going back to normal I realized. Whatever was in the drink was helping. The only thing it didn't sooth was the stiff and aching feeling in my lower back. I took notice that, that was where Ronoa put that seal. "So what happened?"

"You passed out."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that genius. I want to know why I passed out."

"Then that's what you should've said."

I glared at Hiei. "Just answer the damn question."

Hiei smirked. "Fine. The old woman forced your Tejina blood to take over and make you transform. After that you collapsed and she brought you here, where she began to perform something called _Sanken Issou_."

I looked thoughtfully at the wall in front of me taking another sip of this red liquid. "I see...How long have I been out?"

"A week."

"A week!?"

Hiei glared. "I'm right here girl." I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Have you been here the whole time?"

"No, I had to report back to Koenma. That and Kurama wanted me to keep him informed.

I looked down at the red liquid in my cup. "What about-"

"Your parents? Kurama said you would ask about them. They're getting a bit worried because you were supposed to be back yesterday. Hn, you and your pitiful human emotions. I see no point in them." I shook my head. "That's because you're not a human."

"And I thank Kami for that."

"Oh come one. You can tolerate me."

"You're not human."

I just stared at him thinking. He was right. I'm not a human, I'm a demon. It was a bit confusing though. I was given birth by human parents but I have not an ounce of human blood in me. Hiei even commented that my sent was that of a demon's.

"When are you going back?"

"Now. Koenma wanted to know when you wake up. He sends me every were as if I'm a message boy. If he didn't have the limbo threat over my head I would've killed him." I snikkered. "That's what you get for trying to steal sacred spirit world artifacts." Hiei glared and stook up about to leave. "Wait," I stopped him. "Tell Koenma not to worry about my parents. I have an idea." A scowle found Hiei's face. "If I don't want to be the child's message boy, what makes you think I want to be yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell him."

Hiei didn't answer me leaving me wondering if he would pass on my message. I looked down at the half full cup in my hands. "Now don't think like that....It's Half empty..." I sighed before forcing myself to down it all in one gulp. Quickly I slapped my hand to my mouth in a sorry attempt not to barf what I just swallowed.

"You actually finished it." I looked sickly at Ronoa, who chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all." This statement caused me to look at Ronoa in question. However, she ignored my gaze and handed me some clothes. "Here as soon as you get dressed we will begin your training." My mouth fell open.

"Training!? But I just woke up!"

"Exactly."

I sat waiting for her to continue but when she didn't I groaned and mumbled, "I'm not the only one who hasn't changed."

"Did you say something?"

I looked at her confused. "What?...I hadn't said anything."

_'I hope she's not starting to hear things...She does look pretty old.'_

"Just now you were thinking I was getting old."

I stiffened and laughed nervously, while bending my hand at the wrist. "No, no of course not! You don't look a day over 200." Ronoa gave me a smile saying she knew I was lying. Suddenly I got a bad feeling in my stomach. Something told me that she was going to get me back for this...

* * *

"Come on! Put your back into it!!"

I glared at the wooden floor angrily dumping the sponge into the soapy water, and smacked it onto the floor. Then leaned over to scrub the floor. "Put more elbow grease into it! I could do better than that!" I huffed before sitting up on my knees and placing my hands on my hips. "If so then why don't you come and do it."

"It's your training." Ronoa said as if it was obvious.

"Training!? More like chores you're too lazy to do yourself. I've been 'training'," I said putting "Training" in air quotes, "For three hours now!"

"Right. And after you finish this we'll go outside. I have some weeds that need plucking."

I opened my mouth but closed it just settling for glaring and muttering profanities until I finished the floors in the whole house. "I'm finished." I said with a roll of my eyes. I groaned when Ronoa smiled that smile I've come to hate. She pointed outside. I stalked outside pouting like a little child. For the next hour I picked every weed from around her house and in the garden she had in the back.

"Oh, wow. My garden has never looked better." I glared at the back of Ronoa's head.

_'No thanks to you. She's a friggin slave driver!'_

Ronoa turned to me with a smile on her wrinkled face. "Great. Now that you're done your training can begin."

"Wait, I thought this was part of my training?"

She gave me a surprised look. "Really?...Oh right. I did didn't I." Ronoa turned and walked away while motioning for me to follow.

_'This woman is going to kill me'_

Ronoa led me into the forest that surrounded her house. I have no idea how long we were walking but it felt like forever. Eventually the trees began to thin out and the grass turned into dirt and rocks. As I took in the surroundings I noticed we were at the bottom of a cliff that raised about 50 feet. I whistled looking at it. "That's way high up."

"It is so I suggest you start climbing."

When Ronoa began looking at me expectantly I shook my head. "No way! You've gotta be kidding me! I can't climb that! You should've seen me in P.E at school; I couldn't even do a fake rock climb. How do you expect me to do this!?"

"I see you doing a lot of work but none of it is getting you closer to the top."

"Rona-sama! Come on. Don't you think this is a bit extreme for a beginner like me?"

"Oh please. Stop complaining and start climbing."

I mumbled and walked over to the cliff. I can't believe she actually expects me to scale this rock. She had to have been joking, but when she cleared her throat impatiently I knew there was no way I was getting out of this unless I got to the top and ran. So I sighed and began to find my footing....

**~Later~**

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed loudly when I missed my footing, scraped my knee and began a rushing descent down.

Just before I hit the ground a huge red seal shown on the ground casting a red light in it's perimeter, and reaching about 10 feet up. Once I entered the light I once again felt weightless and my descent became a light float to the ground. My butt plopped on the ground my eyes meeting one's of disappointment. I gave a sheepish smile. "Oops?"

Ronoa sighed. She reached into her cloak for the seventh time since I've been here. My face turned into one of disgust. "Do I really have to drink that again?" I moaned out.

Ronoa paused her walk to me. "Not unless you want to continue to the next part of your training with a bummed knee." I looked at the bottle that held that red liquid with repulsion. "I think I'll take my chances." Ronoa shrugged and put the bottle away. "Suit yourself.

I stood up stretching some muscles when a rock was thrown at my forehead. My right hand instantly shot up and rubbed the spot. "Ouch! What the hell?"

Ronoa smirked while tossing a pebble in her hands. "Head's up." I ducked the rock she threw and glared at her. "What are you doing!?" Ronoa held out her palm and the Tejina seal appeared in bright red in the palm of her hand. The rocks in the surrounding area began floating. My eyes widened.

"Oh shit..."

"I advise you get out of the way."

Next thing I know I'm ducking left and right trying to dodge small pebbles. Gradually the rocks became bigger and bigger until they were about the size of a quarter. I wish I could tell you that I dodged all of them but sadly I didn't. Most of them hit me in the head, arms, stomach leaving lacerations on my body. One of them hit me extremely hard in my skinned knee causing me to collapse. "I screamed. "What you do that for!?" I yelled cradling me know throbbing knee. It felt like fire.

"You should get used to it. When you're fighting your enemies will search for a weak spot. Always be aware." Her right palm glowed again with the seal but this time huge boluders in the area were lifted. "Seriously?" I asked exasperated. I received no answer, only a large bolder being hurled at my face. I screamed ducking down and covering my head with my arms. My eyes were closed. I chanced to peak my eyes open and saw another coming at me. I quickly stood up and ran to the side.

There was another bolder coming from the direction I was running too. Skidding to a stop I lunged to the side and went into a forward roll. As soon as I stopped there were two large boulders coming from either side. So from the crouched position I was in I did a back flip wincing when most of my weight went on my skinned knee. "We're not done yet!" I looked up only to have to dodge another bolder.

This went on for about 30 strait minutes. Afterwards I could hardly move so I just laid on the ground un moving.

"Are you sure you don't want to drink it? I doubt you'll make the walk back if you don't."

I stared at the sky weighing my options. If I don't drink it then I'll probably be here all night....With no protection and out in the open for any demon to come and eat me. I wouldn't even be able to run away. Groaning in defeat I held out my hand and felt the weight of the bottle in my hands. "Smart choice dear."

**~At the house~**

"You did pretty well today. Rest up because tomorrow you train again."

Ronoa smiled softly when I flopped down on my bed and hugged the pillow. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Gently she closed the door leaving me to my thoughts. I rolled over onto my back and sighed. Today was hell. I don't even know how long we stayed out there but it had to have been at least six hourse. I wonder if time moves slower here then it does in the human world...Or maybe it moves faster I just can't tell. I shook my head. It's not like that mattered. All I know is tomorrow I'm going to be sore all over.

I reached over the side of my bed and pulled out a pencil and many sheets of paper. I brought them over to the small desk that was up against the wall on the opposite wall of the door. I sat down, put my head in my left hand, and the middle of my pencil found its way into my mouth as the dent marks in the pencil became more prominent.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_Hey it's me, Yume. I guess I should just come right out and say it huh? Well I'm a demon from the demon world. No that doesn't mean you guys are demons too but...Yeah I am. My brother's have some powers too, or so I was told by the Lord of the Spirit world._

I sighed crumbling up the paper and tossed it over my shoulder.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

Before I even got started I took the sheet of paper and balled it up also throwing it over my shoulder. I didn't think it would be this hard to write an explanation letter to my parents....Well in my defense I've never had to explain something like this before. I looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of me. Just for the hell of it I took that sheet of paper and tore it to pieces before also throwing the shreds over my shoulder.

After about two hours of trying to write a letter, Ronoa already came and gave me my dinner which was very delicious, I had finally finished on I had liked enough to not crumble it up. I looked behind me and saw piles upon piles of wasted paper. "Poor trees....My brothers would kill me if they knew I wasted so much paper." I turned to my paper and read over it just to make sure it was too my liking.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_Before I begin to explain anything I thought it would be best to let you both know I'm alright. I'm safe, not hurt, and being well taken care of. Also it would be best if you don't put out a missing person report. Believe me you won't be able to find me. It's kind of weird trying to tell you both this through a message because I'd rather be there myself. But I do believe this is a better way, no distractions or interruptions. There really is no easy way to tell you this and sugar coat it. Not if you want to hear the truth...I'm a demon._

_No I don't mean like devil's and stuff like that. I mean as in an apparition. There are many demons in hiding every where some of them good and some of them bad. Many people don't know this but there are three worlds. The Ningen, Human Realm where human's reside. The Reikai, Spirit Realm where spirits reside, and the Makai, or the demon Realm where demons live. I can almost imagine how your faces must look by now it makes me want to laugh. But I know that you two won't find any of this funny. Anyway, getting back to the point, that's what I am a demon. And I know what's going through your minds right now, and the answer is no. Mom, not you nor was my father a demon. You see inside of me I harbor an old demon spirit. One who is older than a thousand years. Mom, that's why my hair and eye color is so different, it's my demon blood that took over. I'm guessing because I have two strong demon clan's blood in me it completely consumed the human blood that you and dad contributed (I'll explaine that later)._

_This spirit had taken refuge inside of my body while I was still in the womb, before I had a soul of my own. This I will have to explain face-to-face for this is much more complicated. _

_I'm sure by now you're wondering where I'm at. Well, as of now I'm in the Makai, Demon realm. I'm with an...An old friend. Some one that you can trust I assure you. Mom, dad there is a lot more that I need to tell you but for now I just wanted to give you the basics. I promise that when I come back I'll answer all of the questions you both will have for me. However, you will have to wait. According to Hiei (That's the guy who is delivering this note. And please don't be mean to him he is a demon and has a very short temper and tolerance when it comes to humans. It's not that I believe he will hurt you two I just don't want you two to give him a reason to have impulses to destroy you both....) there will be a tournament held in exactly two months from now. Lord Koenma (The ruler or the Spirit Realm) wants me to participate in this tournament. In preparation for this tournament I am being trained by the old friend I told you about earlier. I'm not exactly sure what my role in this will be yet but for a while now I have been employed by him. _

_If you haven't guess by now then that is how long I'll be gone. I'll be home two days before the two months are up. I felt this was best because it'll give you both time to digest everything that I have told you and give you time to gather your questions. Do not question Ginta and Kinta about this because they know nothing about this. Also tell them I said hi. _

_Well, the rest of the things that need to be said should be said in person. So for now that's all I give to you. Now I do need some things from home. I need a change of clothes for about three weeks. Think summer clothes, and maybe a few that could be worn for winter and summer. Some feminine items (Dad please let mom get them. It's embarrassing enough that you know my bra size.), and tell my brothers to get my special things. They'll know what I'm talking about. Hiei's agreed to wait for two day's at the most for it to be ready. Also, if it's not too much trouble could you make me some of your cookies mom? I really do miss them. Oh! And send me a picture of you all. I really do miss you all...I'll be counting down the days until I'll be home._

_You won't be able to write back, because I'm going to tell Hiei not to take any letters, and if you try to sneak a letter in my luggage Hiei will know. Trust me nothing get's past him. This'll probably be the last you'll hear of me until I get home, but I promise I'll be safe and stay out of trouble....well as much as I can. When you're training there's only so much trouble you can't get into. _

_I guess this is good bye for now. Love you, and I'll be seeing you soon._

_Love forever and always, __  
__Yume_

I smiled brightly after reading over my letter. I did better than I thought (A/N: Seriously I did. I didn't think it would come out that good.). Now I hope I can convince Hiei to wait two days in the human world. I neatly folded the letter and placed it on the table before walking, more like dragging, over to my bed. As soon as I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**~Next Day~**

"I see you're back Hiei."

Hiei jumped down from a tree smirking. "You were able to sense me?"

I smiled while getting into a split to stretch. "A little bit. Its dim and I can just barely sense your presence when I'm concentrating. I just so happened to be meditating before I came out here. I just took a wild guess hoping I was right."

Hiei shook his head before examining the cuts on my body. "You began your training." It was more of a statement then anything.

"Yeah, the crazy old hoot had me climbing 50 foot cliffs and dodging boulders-Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head when a rock went flying at my head. "You shouldn't talk about your sensei that way. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

"Kindness?! If this is kindness then I'd hate to see what you'd do to me if you didn't like me."

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll find out."

I paled and shook my head quickly. "No thanks!"

Ronoa smirked. "That's what I thought." She then turned to Hiei. "Will you be watching the training today?"

Hiei shrugged and leaned against the tree. "Alright Yume get up." I stood like Ronoa told me. It was then I noticed the long bamboo switch she had in her hands. I began wondering what she would use that for. However, when a stinging pain in my arms broke me from my thoughts I figured it out. "Next time pay attention when I'm talking."

I rolled my eyes only to get wacked again but this time in the head.

"Now like I was saying. I told you yesterday that we will be working on your strength and agility-"

"No you didn't. You didn't tell me anything." When she treateningly raised her bamboo switch I closed my mouth.

"You're agility is excellent where did you learn?"

"Oh, I took gymnastics. Basically it's a class working on your flexibility and agility."

Ronoa nodded in approval. "Well at least we won't have to work on that." I beamed. "However, your strength leave much to be desired. You have none what so ever. So today that's what we'll be working on. Strictly strength. Specifically upper body. This will also help with your stamina. When you are fighting it will me very taxing on your body, especially with the type of spells that we incorporate." I nodded.

"Ok, give me what you got."

Ronoa nodded but asked, "Do you want the medicin? It'll heal those cuts and your knee quicker." I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm guessing it's because of my blood but most of them are almost healed. Not only that but I won't have than stuff with me all the time so I shouldn't have myself become so dependent on it now."

Ronoa looked at me thoughtfully before smiling. "That's a very good excuse to not have to drink it again. Very clever of you...but you are also right." I sighed out in relief.

"Now get in a handstand. You do know what that is." I nodded and easily got on my hands.

"Good." I sucked in my stomach and kept my core tight when I felt myself begin to sway. Ronoa circled around me. Suddenly a familiar stinging pain in my right arm cause me to crumble to the ground. I looked up at Ronoa with a glare. "What the hell!?" I seemed to be yelling that a lot. "What are you doing?"

Ronoa sighed. "Didn't I tell you we will also be doing a pain tolerance drill." I gave a a 'what-the-fuck' look. "No!" I yelled out in disbelieve, "No you didn't tell me!"

Ronoa's looked shocked. "No? Hmm....I thought I did. In any case," She smacked the bamboo stick on the ground. "Resume your position." I did so all the while grumbling to myself. Now I know why she gave me these clothes. Today I was wearing a black sports bra (She went into my bag and chose the clothes I would be wearing) then left my stomach, back, shoulder, and arms exposed. As for my pants...well....they were shorts that exposed my middle thigh all the way to my feet. I also had no socks or shoes.

Ronoa circled around me and every now and then she would hit my with that damned bamboo stick. I didn't know where she would strike next. And it's not like she hit in a type of pattern. Sometimes it would be seconds, others would be back to back, and sometimes it would be minutes. So I had no idea when it was coming. She would hit anything that was exposed and sometimes drawing a light trickle of blood. The scars I had from the previous day re opened. The worst part was that the bamboo switch left a sting behind that took forever to go away.

I fell a lot of times, and until I got back in position I would get hit over and over again. And to think I have two months with this wack job. After who knows how long Ronoa told me I could rest for a minute. Gladly I got to my feet only to fall on my back and hiss in pain. "Oww..."I groaned.

"I bet that hurts." Hiei smirked walking over to me.

I glared. "Oh, shut up shrimp."

I guess that was a wrong move because Hiei lightly kicked my sore side sending pain shooting up my body. "Ow! That hurt you bastard!"

"I was right. It does hurt." I rolled my eyes because that's all I was able to do at the moment. "Hiei, I need you to do me another favor."

"What is it this time?" I couldn't really tell if he sounded annoyed or not.

"I need you to deliver a message to my parents...Last night I wrote them a letter. I also need you to stay there for about two days. In the letter I wrote that you would wait two days for them to get the things that I need ready to bring back."

After some minutes Hiei gave an aggravated sigh. "Where is this letter?"

"On the desk in my room."

He left and in a few seconds he was back holding the letter. "You can read it if you want. I don't care."

Hiei 'hn'ed. "If I wanted to read it I would've done so with or without your consent." I laughed a bit. "I know...Thanks again Hiei."

"Whatever." He said before disappearing.

Seconds later a rock came from the forest and hit me right in the forehead. I growled.

"Damnit Hiei! You jerk!!"

* * *

**Ha! I'm loving myself right now. I've been on a roll with these stories. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to explore Yume a bit more and give her a since of humor. Also with the fact that she's with an old friend they both will act like they used to act around each other. So anyway...Hope liked it. **

**Also just in case you don't read my other stories. I've put the current stories I'm working on in my profile page. This way you'll know what I'm working on or if the chapter of whatever story you're waiting for is coming up soon.**

**Don't forget to rate! ^^**


	11. Family Reunion

**Chapter 10: Family Reunion**

"Yo! Rona-sama!"

A whizzing sound went through the air at a rapid speed. Suddenly a rock hit me dead in the center of my head before falling innocently to the ground. My hand flew to my forehead as a small trickle of blood rolled down the center of my face.

"Shit! What is it with you and these rocks!? Where the hell do you get those from anyway!?"

Ronoa walked out of her small house to see me standing in front of her house rubbing my forehead with a large bag slung over my shoulders.

"You should know better than to address your sensei in such a manor." I rolled my eyes taking the napkin she tossed at me to clean my face of the blood. Ronoa looked me up and down with a look of pride and affection.

"I can't believe it's been two months already." Ronoa said with a sigh.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive." I replied fixing the strap to my bag. "With your crazy training I should've died a long time ago." I smiled at Ronoa. I couldn't believe that it's been almost two months since I started training under Ronoa Tejina. My eyes drifted to the ground as a small smile rose to my face. I'm finally going back home. I know they're waiting for me, and I can't wait to be back. There are no words to express how much I've missed them.

"Are you all packed then?"

Ronoa pulled my attention back up to her. She had a smile of content on her face. Her hands were folded behind her back effectively hiding them from view. I returned the smile with one of my own. "Yep, all that's left is Hiei. Once he comes I'll be gone."

Ronoa walked down the steps and stopping once she was right in front of me. She examined me, something she has been doing much of lately, seemingly admiring all of the work that both she and I had to put in for me to get where I am now. We both shared a small smile. Ronoa move one arm from behind her back and placed it on my shoulder squeezing it lightly. "There's not much else I can teach you now. We do not train under our masters for very long, for most things in the Tejina clan you must learn and figure out on your own." She said lightly. "However, you've done it once before. There should be no reason why you cannot do it again."

"You always say that."

Ronoa chuckled. "That's because it's true."

She held out her other hand which held in it a small black silk pouch. It was no bigger than the palm of her hand, with a golden string that held the pouch closed. On the front it held the Tejina's symbol. "Take this with you." She dropped it in my open hand. "This may one day prove to be very useful, but I warn you." Her tone became one of caution, "The content of this pouch is very dangerous indeed. It's only to be used once, and is very, very rare."

I looked down at the pouch in open fascination. "What is it?"

"It's a stone."

"A stone?" I asked confused.

"It's a special stone that takes centuries to fashion. However, if it's done right it allows a Tejina to tap into their full power. It negates the _Sanken Issue_ letting the Tejina have full use of all their powers. As you know the seal is placed so that we can't access our entire power because it's not something that we can control."

"So then why the stone? If we can't control our full power then why would we want to tap into it?"

"As sharp as always." She complimented. "This stone not only allows you access to your powers but it also allows control over it. However, there is not one person who has used this stone...and is alive today. After the stone wore off they became suffocated by their own power."

"How....you would you...avoid that...?" I was starting to not like this stone. Sure it was a great weapon but I don't think death is worth power.

Ronoa paused in thought considering my question. "The only way I could think is if you immediately have the _Sanken Issue_ preformed as soon as it wears off, or if you can call the seal back on your own." Ronoa looked me in the eye, making sure she had my undivided attention. "This stone is a wondrous tool, and many Tejina's have died in making, using, and perusing this stone. It's only to be used in a dire situation, when there is no other hope and you have nothing to lose."

I nodded slowly.

"I understand Rona-sama." I then grinned when a familiar presence made itself known. "Seems like it's time for me to go. You know how he is when I keep him waiting." Ronoa chuckled lightly patting my hand.

Seconds later Hiei was standing next to me his arms folded and a look of complete boredom on his face. "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, hello to you too Hiei."

I turned back to Ronoa one last time. "Maybe we'll meet again later."

"I'll be looking forward to that day, whenever it may be." I smiled before turning and leaving with Hiei.

"I hope we don't have to walk all the way back." Hiei said after some minutes walking. I smiled looking forward. "If you are truly that eager to get back we may speed up. That is, if you can keep up."

Hiei paused and turned to me a challenge gleaming in his eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked. "First one to the portal wins."

Hiei closed his eyes. "Hn, fine. Let's hope your training has paid off."

"We'll see...Go!"

We both vanished from our spots running at speeds faster than humans and lesser demons could only hope to reach. I ran on the ground easily maneuvering around the trees in the way while Hiei chose to jump tree to tree. The distance between us began to increase but not in my favor. Hiei was still way faster than me and I could tell he was still holding back. The portal was quickly getting closer and I knew that I wouldn't be able to beat him, at least not now. With the last of my energy I gave a burst of speed easily closing the distance between Hiei and myself but not enough to reach the portal before him.

I reached the clearing two seconds after Hiei. I bent my torso over placing my hands on my knees. "Man...You're...fast..."

Hiei smirked. "I've had practice."

I looked ahead of me and saw the portal a few feet in front of me. It was just a hole that suspended a few inches off the ground, with a swirling mass of black and purple space. I'll tell you it did not look inviting at all. "That's the portal that leads to Rekai, right?"

Hiei only nodded and walked into the portal soon disappearing. Casting one last look around I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving my home after I had just gotten here. I looked at the sky and saw the beautiful mixture of dark blue, and a blood red color. Before I could have any more second thoughts about leaving I ran through the portal which brought me colliding into the front of Lord Koenma's deck with an audible 'oof'. I doubled over desperately trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of me upon impact.

"I swear you are the clumsiest demon I've ever met."

Lord Koenma's high squeaky voice was the first to greet me on this side. I rolled my eyes still doubled over from the now throbbing pain in my midsection. I wouldn't be surprised it there's a bruise there later. Slowly I straightened my back allowing my eyes to meet the young looking lord who sat sitting at his desk, his hands folded, and a blue ogre, that wore a tiger imprinted loin cloth, by the desk holding a large stack of paper.

"Koenma-sama." I said with a slight edge of pain in my voice.

"I trust Hiei has been relaying my messages concerning the tournament?"

I smiled. "Yep, your messenger boy had been doing a fine job of that." I felt Hiei's death glare on my back so I didn't turn around only choosing to ignore him. Besides I felt that would be the best way to keep my head at the moment.

"Tell me. What is it that you know so far?"

I readjusted my bag. "Well I know that you guys were invited as guest for this tournament by a guy named Tuguro. He was the one that Yusuke and Kuwabara had fought when they went to save Yukina."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, this tournament is arranged in the human realm by many wealthy people. They arrange a team of five demons to fight as they bet on which team will lose or win."

"And you let this happen? Shouldn't something like that be illegal?" I questioned.

"Normally I guess it would be but this tournament helps keep the demons that are in the human realm from doing anything stupid. Something for them to look forward too. You'd be surprised how many demons stay out of trouble so they won't miss one of these tournaments." Koenma said. "Now! Onto you. I want you to be the replacement fighter for them. Each team is allowed two substitutes. One for if a team member is unavailable, and the other is for if a team member dies. I want you to be the ladder. That and the healer. Hiei has told me that this Ronoa character has been teaching you how to heal as well."

I nodded. "Yep."

The door's to Koenma's office was opened. "Lord Koenma I did what you asked but I must say that your request wasn't reasonable at all."

I smiled. "Boton!!"

As if Boton just noticed two other people were in the room she looked at me with a mile wide grin. "Yume! You're back!" She ran over and hugged me. She wore her pink kimono and her hair in a high pony tail.

"I know I can't believe it's been almost two months already! I've missed you so much!"

"Me too! You wouldn't believe how boring it is around here without you. Lord Koenma is all work and no play, and don't even get me started on Hiei." Boton grabbed both of my hands. "You have to tell me everything! How was your training? And when I say everything I mean everything!"

"Please! You two are standing right in front of each other so stop yelling!!" Both Boton and I turned and looked at Koenma like he was crazy.

"Anyway, you here to take me home?" I smiled.

"Sure thing, let's go!" I waved as Boton dragged me through the door.

~Later~

I sat on the back of Boton's stick thing. The wind blew through my hair making me smile. "It's nice up here."

"Yeah, I love this. Sometimes when I need to get away from Koenma I just ride around for a couple of hours. It's even better at night."

"I can believe it." We laughed.

Boton took an abrupt dive forcing me to grip the stick so I wouldn't fall off. She laughed at me before stopping right in front of my house. I hopped off. "Thanks Boton." She gave a two finger salute. "No problem. See you soon. We're heading out in two days. You know where to go for the portal right?"

I nodded. "Yeah I know where it is."

Boton smiled one last time before flying off and out of sight.

After watching Boton fly off until I could no longer see her I turned to look at my home. A smile broke out on my face at the sight of it. I can't believe that I ever had doubts about not coming back. How could I? I never realized how much I missed my home, my family, I even missed school. The wind blew from the direction of the house engulfing me with the smell of freshly cooked Lasagna, mash potatoes, and tea. Dad does love his tea.

I couldn't help but grin at my mom's food choice. It was all of my favorites! Not being able to wait any longer I ran up the pathway and up to the door. In my haste I almost ran into the door but luckily I was able to stop myself from colliding into the door. Taking a few slow breaths I slowed my fast beating heart. I swear that my chest was going to explode with how anxious, and ecstatic I was to be back home. Taking one last breathe I knocked on the door.

With my new sensitive hearing I could hear shuffling, and quite a bit of fussing on my mom's part. Suddenly the door was shoved open and two familiar faces were looking up at me. I smiled. "So you two gonna have me stand out here or are you gonna invite me in my own home?"

Two twin grins graced their faces. "Sissy/Onee-chan!!"

The two twins shot at my stomach causing me to step back with a foot so that I wouldn't fall off balance. "I take it I was missed these past months." I sighed out hugging both of them tightly.

"Kinta! Ginta! What did I tell you about opening....the..." I looked up meeting the surprised face of my mother. We looked at each other not saying a thing. Both of us were overwhelmed with emotions at seeing each other. I didn't really know what to say so I just gave a sheepish smile. "Hey ma...I'm home."

My mom's eyes watered with tears and her hand flew to her mouth. "My baby." She sobbed out running to me and embracing me in a tight hug. I threw my arms around her waist hugging her just as tightly. "I missed you ma." I whispered softly my own tears running down my face and into her shirt. She tightened her hold on me as if she never wanted to let me go. Normally I wouldn't mind but she was making it difficult to breathe. From over her shoulders I saw my father smiling with laughter at the pleading look I gave him. "Dear, if you keep this up you're going to suffocate her."

My mom, Sakura, let me go but I could tell she was very reluctant to do so. Finally being able to breathe I went over to my dad. "Hey dad." I said hugging him. I was relieved when he didn't hug me as tightly as my mother. "You gave us quite a scare you know, disappearing on us like that." I giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that. But like I said in my letter I'll explain everything."

"So is it true?" Ginta yelled.

"Are you really a demon?" Kinta grinned.

"So cool!!" I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Don't you guys have homework or something? You both still have another week before summer vacation." The twins pouted. "Oh, you're no fun."

"Come on Ginta! Let's go prank some kids at the park!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The two ran off. "Boys! Be back in an hour!"

"Ok mom!"

I shook my head. "I see those two haven't changed since I've been gone." I turned to my mom and gasped a bit at the look on my mom's face. She looked angry, ok scratch that she looks passed angry, she was pissed off. Apparently she was finished with the whole being worried and glad I was back thing. I held up my hands in surrender. "Ok before you start yelling let me explain."

Sakura placed both hands on her hips. "Yes, why don't you explain where you've been for the past two months! And then this weird letter you send us by that creepy little boy in black! And what's up with this crap about you being a demon?! What the hell!!?" I winced at my mother who was by now shrieking. Junko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't be yelling about this where other people can over hear us. Besides she did say she'll explain everything." I sighed in relief. I swear the fathers are always the coolest.

I walked past my parents and into the house loving the familiar feel of it. Suddenly I was pushed towards the living room and onto the couch by my mother. "Ok young lady start explaining."

I put a finger under my chin. "Where to begin...." I muttered not missing my mom's glare.

For fear of my life I guess I'd better start explaining before I'm not alive to be a part of the tournament. "Well I guess it would begin with the time when we were kidnapped. We, as in the twins and I, were transported into the Makai."

My father spoke up. "That's the demon realm right?"

I smiled. "You've been studying." I looked at both of them who by now was sitting in the couch in front of me. "But yeah that's where we were transported too. While there my brother's were supposed to be used to bring down the barrier that kept some pretty powerful demons called Saint Beast, from entering the human realm. Apparently, they both have some type of power buried inside of them as well. I don't really know how but they do. I was supposed to be used to unlock their abilities but transferring my power over to them. However, the Saint Beast's plans didn't go over so well because they were all killed by the people who saved us."

"And who are these people?" My mother asked still sounding a bit angry and something like this being kept from her.

Sighing I replied, "I can't really tell you that. Koenma-sama has agreed to let me tell you this much but I'm afraid that I won't be allowed to tell you who those people were."

Sakura huffed. "Fine. Will you be allowed to tell us were you've been these past two months?"

"I thought I already told you both in my letter? I was in the demon realm training." I told them as if it was obvious.

A rustling of paper caught my attention so I looked at my father who was pulling out a sheet of paper. My head tilted to the side as I realized that the sheet of paper was in fact the letter that I had sent with Hiei. Figures they would still have it. "In your letter," Junko started, "You said that you would have to explain in person about this whole demon thing. What's that all about?"

Using my index finger I scratched the side of my head while looking out of the corner of my eye. "Yes well...That's going to be a long story." I started with tell them everything that I know about Saruka, which isn't very much, and how she supposedly died and sent her spirit into a child who hadn't gained a soul yet. I also explained to them why my hair and eyes are this color with my father nor Sakura had neither trait. Like I thought my mother actually thought that I wasn't her child but after I assured her that I was indeed her daughter I just had a demon's spirit inside of me I think she was convinced...Sort of. Trying to explain the two different clans to them was quite difficult but I think after going over it the third time they finally understood it to a certain extent. Next was the task of explaining to them the whole training with Ronoa and the fact that I had powers.

"How do you expect us to believe all of this?" My mother sighed out. "It all sounds too farfetched. There's no way you can be a demon or whatever it is you say you are."

I knew this would happen. The only way she would believe me would be if I gave her a visual demonstration. "Maybe if you see some of the power I posses you'll finally believe me." I held out my hand and nodded towards the vase on the shelf behind my parents. "Watch." I whispered. The palm of my hand glowed a bright blood red as a familiar seal appeared. The vase began floating in the air and traveled over to me until it was hovering over my hand. It was the same trick Ronoa used back when she was throwing rocks at me.

"This is only a small fraction of the power I've acquired over the past couple of months." The glow that emanated from the palm of my hand casted an eerie shadow over my face. "There are many other things that I can do now and many things that I'll most likely learn to do."

At this moment the door opened and the twins came inside. When they saw what I was doing they ran over sitting on either side of me with wide eyes. "Oh wow.." They whispered in awe. For right now I ignored them keeping my focus on my parents shocked faces. "Now do you see? I'm telling you both the truth, and now that I know what potential I have there's no way you'll be able to stop me from furthering my training." With a light flick of the wrist, the vase gently landed back to its original position.

My parents looked at me in utter shock and unwilling belief. They didn't want to believe that they're little girl could be a demon and have powers like this. I sighed. "I know this is hard to believe, and you may not want to believe this...But no matter what you want to believe it's the truth."

Sakura shot up looking at me with watered eyes. "Of course I don't want to believe it! How could I? You've been gone for months and when you come back you tell us that you're some demon!? My mind is telling me that this whole thing isn't possible but I know...There's something telling me that everything thing that you've been telling us is true." She put her face in her hands. "But after everything I've seen I know I can't deny the truth." She sobbed out before running upstairs no doubt to her room.

Junko watched her go before turning back to me. "I'll talk to her. Now tell me about this tournament that you're supposed to be attending, as well as your so called employment with this character called Koenma."

I nodded and explained everything that I know about the tournament, my role in it, and all about my employment with Koenma.

"So this guy is the leader of the Rekai?" I nodded. "Yeah, he's also my boss." I then pouted. "The only difference with this job is that I don't get paid for my services." Junko laughed apparently amused by that.

"That's not funny! Who knows how dangerous this tournament's going to be. The guy's that I'll be working with are stronger that you could ever imagine, and even they'll be having some problems in there. I don't know how my power matches up with them but I'm positive I'm not stronger than them right now." I leaned back in the chair draping my arms over both Ginta's and Kinta's shoulders. "You do know that I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow...I don't know how long I'll be gone this time...."

Junko smiled sadly. "You know I always knew there was something different about you. Something special, and strangely enough I'm not as surprised about this as I know I should be. There's something I've learned in my life and it's that everything happens for a reason. If you must go then I won't stop you, but you have to promise me, that you'll come back home to us. Not just for our sake but for your sake as well."

I smiled. "Of course. Just make sure you have my welcome back party ready for me." My dad smiled before standing and following after my mother.

"Can we come with you?" I shook my head at my brothers.

"Sorry boys, but where I'm going is a no pest zone."

I stood up. "I'm going to bed. Wake me when the foods done." I yawned before heading to my room and falling asleep.

**~Two days later~ **(A/N: I just decided to skip to the day that Yume leaves. Beside the other day isn't really anything going on.)

I stood at the front of the door with my dad, and my two brothers. I looked sadly towards the stairs holding my bag to me closely.

"Yume it's time for you to go." My father sighed.

I looked back at the stairs. "I can wait a bit longer."

"I don't think she's coming down. Your mother is still having a hard time...You know." I looked down biting my lower lip trying not to cry. I only had one day here at home and that whole day my mother had avoided me. She wouldn't even look at me, and only talked to me when she needed too. That hurt me deeply. I know she was having a hard time with everything that's been happening but I really thought she would see me off.

I wiped my eyes and turned around. "I guess I'll leave now. Tell mom that I'll be back as soon as possible." I gave dad and the twins one last hug before leaving the house. Unknown to me right after I was too far to be seen my mother came running downstairs, but by then it was too late. I was already gone.

"Stupid bugs!" I smacked my arm killing a mosquito. I've been walking through this forest for a while now and I haven't sensed the portal I'm supposed to use for my transport to the tournament site.

"It's supposed to be around here somewhere." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly a rustling in a bush caught my attention. I stopped in my tracks and turned to it. "Who or whatever you are you better come out now." When no one came out I raised my spiritual level and soon a red glow encased my body. "Either you come out now or I force you out."

There was some grunting then the last person I expected was pushed out of the bushes. Instantly my spirit energy decreased as my face melded into surprise, then relief, and lastly into anger. "Ginta what are you doing here? And if you're here then Kinta must be here too."

"W-we just wanted to come with you." Ginta pouted standing up.

"Yeah! You always have all the fun. We won't get in the way we promise!"

I glared at both of them before sighing and covering half of my face with my right hand. "Even though I should take you two back I can't. I just don't have enough time to make the back trip. If you two come with me then you have to promise that you'll do everything that I say, and you can't tell our parents about anything that you see. Understand?"

"Crystal!" They yelled with twin grins. (A/N: I'm changing their ages. They're going to be 8 years old instead of 5. I think it'll be much better that way. Anyway back to the story)

"Just come one and stay close." I said walking forward with two new faces following me. Soon after I felt the familiar energy of a portal and right afterwards we came across it. I held out my hands for them to grab. "Don't let go." I said and walked through once they were holding on tight.

* * *

**Ok, I'm finally done. In the next one Kurama will be in the story I promise. As well as the old loveable gang. **

**I was watching some of the older episodes and I realized that my time frame is way off in the beginning. No just pretend the 6 months had miraculously passed in the short time that I made it seem. I'm talking about after Yusuke won the Genkai tournament thingy with was right before the Saint Beast episode.**

**And finally I'm changed the mother's name to Sakura.**

**Oh, wait this is the last thing. Don't for get to review!! It's greatly appreciated!! ^^**


	12. Tournaments, boats, and surprises

**Chapter 11: Tournaments, boats, and surprises**

"How long is it gonna take before we get there? My feet hurts."

"Yeah! I thought you said we were almost there…an hour ago!"

I rubbed my forehead in an agonizing manner. Those two boys have been going on about how tired, hungry, and bored they were ever since the portal took transported us to where ever we were. The only think I knew was that we were still in the human realm, but that was about it. Besides would it kill those idiots in Spirit World to have a portal that takes me to the meeting place and not have me walk who knows how far. Not that I would've minded if I didn't have two extra people tagging along. I sighed, If I didn't have to worry about leaving them behind I could've ran there in a less than an hour, but no they had to come alone. Furthermore, how the hell did I not sense their spirit energy, or at least their presence? I know I'm not that back in my spirit awareness, I mean I spent a whole week working on that in training.

"Oww!"

I looked back and saw Kinta on the ground having tripped over a particularly large tree root. I furrowed my brow in slight suspicion. I was able to sense their energy now it was very distinctive, but what had changed? He only fell.

Ginta was laughing at Kinta who jumped up grass and dirt sticking to his face. "Oh shut up Ginta!"

"Why don't you make me, dirt face!"

Already know where this was going I turned with my hands on my hip. "If you two fight I swear I will leave you here and now, and you better hope that no rouge demons come and eat your little entrails!"

"But we're hungry!" They pouted getting in my face.

"And bored!!"

I groaned putting my hand over my face. "I'd rather do two more months of training with Rona-sama than deal with this." I looked at them with a 'why-me' look then reached into my bag. After some digging I pulled out two honey buns and two water bottles, and then tossed them one each. "There now will you two please for the love of all that is holy shut up?"

"Yep!" They grinned.

"Remember what I said, don't lose each other and stay behind me." They grabbed each other's hands again and like before their spirit energy vanished. I didn't bother turning around and kept walking forward knowing that they were behind me.

_'It's gone again…That demon Suzaku did say that they had powers too, maybe this is one of them.'_

I thought about that for a little bit but not for long because the bare trees around us began to thin out and a bright orange glow speared in front of us.

"Sissy, is that it?"

"Yeah Kinta that's out destination." I paused and faced them. "Listen as long as we're here I don't want you to go anywhere unless me or one of the guys on my team are with you. You are to listen to exactly what I or any of the other's say, and most importantly don't talk to anybody you don't know. These demons won't hesitate to hurt you, and since you guys decided to follow me I'm now responsible for you two. Understand?"

"Crystal!" They gave a two handed salute. I smiled then faced the front to make my way to the orange glow. As we got closer I saw it was a huge fire that was in the center of many demons. Through all of the spiritual pressure I sensed three familiar ones made itself known.

"Hey look it's another human."

"Looks like dinner is coming early guys."

I ignored them slowing my walk to be closer to the boys. My eyes then caught sight of a familiar red head causing a wide smile to break my face. "Hey! Kurama!"

"Shuichi!!" The twins yelled from behind me.

Said person looked over in shock. "Y-yume?"

The boys and I walked over. Kuwabara was wearing his blue school uniform and he didn't look that much different form the last time I saw him. He also had a grey looking bag slung on his left shoulder. Kurama was wearing a white long sleeved elegant shirt that had two gold stripes going down the middle. His pants were also white and he wore a red sash around his waist that was knotted on his left side, with the rest of it hanging.. Hiei wore a light blue long sleeved sweeter, or that's what it looked like, under a navy blue male battle kimono. The top half was like a vest, while the bottom half were two long strips with a split on either side. The yellow sash around his waist kept it from being loose. Like always he wore black pants (A/N: I tried my best at describing their clothing…)

"Hey, long time no see right? Sup, Kuwabara see you're still sporting that weird hair due."

"And I see you're still a shrimp."

I rolled my eyes. "Hiei, glad you could make it."

He smirked. "I'm just surprised that you didn't get killed on your way. And what is up with the two little kids?"

Kuwabara grinned, "Glad you have someone to call short, Hiei? In a couple of years they'll be taller than you." Suddenly Kuwabara went face first into the ground. "As crude as always Hiei." I shook my head.

"Yume what are you doing here? And the twins? It's too dangerous for you three to be here." I faced Kurama in bewilderment. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm the substitute and healer for the team." I tilted my head to the side. "Didn't Koenma-sama tell you that? Or Hiei?"

Kurama cut Hiei a look, "No I was not told of this matter."

I smiled. "Well don't worry about me, because I've gotten much stronger now. I did some training with an old friend of mine and now I can control my powers." I held out my hand as the glowing red seal appeared. "I still have some things to learn but," I dropped my hand, "It should be enough for now."

"And what about those two?" Kurama looked at the twins who were now playing with Kuwabara.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing actually." I sweat dropped, "They kind of followed me to the portal..."

"And you couldn't sense them? Hn, maybe all of your training was a waste." Hiei's cold voice sounded from my left.

"The thing is I couldn't sense them at all, not even their presence. It was weird because my spirit awareness is pretty good."

"Now that you mention it," Kurama started cupping his chin in his thumb and index finger while his elbow rested in his left hand, "when you walked up if I hadn't seen them behind you I wouldn't have known they were there."

"Exactly, Hiei could you sense them?"

A sharp 'Hn' and the turn of his head was my answer. "Not even you Hiei?" Kurama smiled amused, before returning to look at me. "But I can sense them now, why is that?"

I shrugged, "I think it has something to do with their contact. You remember Suzaku right? The leader of the Spirit Beast," Both Kurama and Hiei nodded. "I don't know if you know this, but he said that they had some power within them."

"So you believe that's the reason, they're power."

I nodded. "Yeah, but it only happens when they're connected. I'm guessing they don't have enough power to do it alone, so when they combine their spirit energy, by touching, that's when it happens."

"So you not only got stronger but smarter too. Quite the achievement for someone like you."

"Why thanks Hiei that means a lot-Hey what do you mean for someone like me? You little shrimp!" Kurama put a hand on my shoulder then looked at Hiei.

"Hn fine." Hiei then walked over to Kuwabara probably to annoy him to death.

I turned to Kurama and frowned and the worried look in his eyes. "Kurama, what's wrong." Kurama shook his head lightly sending his red locks from side to side. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing I answered, "Because I knew you wouldn't want me to come. If you knew then there's no way you would agree. You didn't even want me to go to the Spirit Realm so I could find out about my demon side."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Yume."

I blushed and with my right hand grabbed my elbow which was locked out and by my side. "How do you think I feel about knowing that you're going to have to fight? I'm just the substitute and I may not even have to fight. You shouldn't worry about me and just focus on staying alive."

"That won't ever happen. It's only natural to worry about people close to you, so not worrying about you will prove to be impossible."

If it was possible if blushed more at what he said. It's been so long since the last time I've been with Kurama I almost forgotten how he had made me feel. My heart was beating so fast I thought for sure my chest would explode if it didn't slow down soon.

"Kurama..."

"Yume.."

I don't know how he does it but every time I look into his eyes I always get drawn into their forest green pools. He always had a look of kindness and understanding within them, as if he knew all the pains in the world. The longer I looked the harder it was for me to look away. Unknown to me Kurama was thinking the same thing, and gradually he closed the distance between us. He felt as if it's been far too long since the last time they've seen each other. Ever since she had left he couldn't make a single thought without Yume coming to the forefront of his mind.

Our lips were only but an inch away…

"Oh yeah, I'm the greatest!!"

Kurama and I jumped blushing heavily at each other, quickly turning to look at Kuwabara who interrupted us. I twirled a lock of my hair with my finger purposely looking everywhere else except at Kurama. Hiei, the twins, and Kuwabara came back over to us, the ladder of the three smirking.

"Oh yes you defeated two human children, but I guess for you that is remarkable."

Kuwabara growled, "Why you! You little shorty."

They glared at each other and I could've sworn I saw electricity between the two. I sweat dropped, "Is this normal for the two?"

"Actually yes it's quite funny to watch sometimes."

After a few minutes we all quieted down, the twins only after I gave them both another honey bun to keep them quiet. Suddenly some huge blue demon with one eye started laughing. "It's about time this tournament has started again."

"Now we can kill without having those pursuers after us." Said another.

"Just imagine our power when we get that power."

"We will be the ones who get's that power!! Just go home now unless you want to die!!" A wolf looking demon growled towards the earlier demon, and the surrounding demons.

"You only say that now because you haven't seen us fight yet!"

"Hey look I smell humans over there."

"Maybe they've come here to become out dinner."

The demons laughed and looked at the six of us who were on the outside of the group of demons. Kinta and Ginta hid behind either of my legs gripping them quite tightly.

"Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet what could that dummy be doing now?" Kuwabara complained.

"No doubt he's looking for our fifth fighter, seeing as Yume isn't." Kurama provided his best answer.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara, have you gotten any better since our last fight?" Typical Hiei always the rude one of the bunch.

"You'll see for yourself shrimp boy!"

I was surprised that Hiei didn't reply to that shrimp boy comment but I guess he felt as though the energy would be wasted. From in front of us a short man with a huge black beard and a wooden pipe walked up until all could see him. "The ships in mateys. Let's try to board without that much violence."

"H-hey wait a minute sir! Our team still has some straglers!" Yelled Kuwabara in hopes of having him wait a little bit longer. However, his hopes were quickly shot down. "There is a rule that in such an event, 'e is considered to 'ave fled, and an assassin will be sent after 'im."

"Now, now that's not necessary."

Every one turned around at the very familiar voice that came from behind us all. There, coming from the trees was Yusuke and a short guy. Yusuke was wearing a white t-shirt under an orange jacket with blue jeans. The short guy wore a mask over his face and a red kimono with white pants.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys." He said.

"Why, you! You're late Urameshi!"

Yusuke walked forward using a tree to lean on, "Man these forest hikes wipe me out." Kuwabara laughed, "Yeah you do look pretty awful, oh wait that's just you." I shook my head at Kuwabara. He's the only one who thought that was funny.0

"Yusuke." Hiei walked up to him. Next thing I know Hiei draws his sword and by the looks of it was trying to cut Yusuke in half. Yusuke easily dodged all of Hiei's attacks. The two were moving so fast that if I hadn't went through my training I wouldn't have been able to keep up. The two were practically a blur of colors. As suddenly as it started it stopped with Hiei in a kneeled position and Yusuke having the tip of his blade in his fingers.

"Damn Hiei is this how you say hello, now?" Yusuke smirked.

"Hn, I don't know where you've been all this time but it seems as if you've improved your skills a little bit."

"Improved a little bit! Oh man, I'd say he improved a lot a bit!" I had to cover my ears since Kuwabara was right in my ears.

"Don't be discouraged," Kurama said, "The fact that you could at least follow their movements proves that you have improved as well."

"By the way, don't tell me that runt over there is our fifth fighter." Hiei stated casting his ruby red eyes over to the mysterious man. "Huh?" Kuwabara ran over to the short guy, "You mean this little guy here? Why he's even smaller than Hiei! And what's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy."

"Hn, trust me guys he's gonna be a lot of help." Yusuke reassured us.

"I don't know he hardly comes to my waist."

"It doesn't matter because Yusuke and I are all that we'll require."

"Enough of these pesky distractions! Everyone all abord!"

Everyone then followed the short man and I made sure that the twins were still with me. "Huh? Oh hey Yume you here too?" I smiled to my left which was where Yusuke was. "As you can so plainly see. I'm your team's substitute fighter and the healer."

"And what about those two?" He asked looking down at the two kids that held my hand. I glared at them. "They snuck away from mom and dad and followed me all the way to the portal. It was too late to take them back home so I had to bring them along."

Yusuke grinned. "Well you two are in for a treat! There's gonna be head smashing, and guts flying every where! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Cool!!"

"Hey Yusuke are you the leader?" Kinta asked.

"Of course I a-"

"No, the great Kuwabara is the leader! Only a true man can be given that honor, and I Kazuma Kuwabara is a true man!!" Kuwabara looked around and noticed he was standing alone the rest of us a head of him already walking onto the boat.

"H-hey! Guy's wait for me!!"

SooN we were all on the boat and it started moving towards a lone island in the far distance. You could just barely make out the outline from where we were. Almost as soon as we got on Yusuke sat down leaning against the railing and fell asleep. Hiei was standing on the railing, giving me the most evil idea of pushing him off…But that'll probably just get me killed. The rest of us were leaning on the railing.

"There isn't anything on here except for ugly monsters. I thought cruise ships are supposed to have cute chicks on board." I slapped Kuwabara on the back of his head. "Hello, I'm standing right here."

He turned his head to the side and mumbled, "I said cute chicks."

I glared. "What was that?"

"H-he, nothing." He gulped nervously.

"That's what I thought."

"I sure hope the island isn't a boring as this." Hiei said from his perch on the railings. Kurama chuckled closing his eyes, "We're not on vacation you know."

"I know! But can they at least give us a place to eat, with pretty waitresses."

"Alright mateys turn your eye's to the captain's desk!" Everyone did so and the short man that lead us to the boat was on top of the Ships control deck (A/N: I don't know what it's called…) He had a microphone that was undoubtedly connected to the loud speaker we all heard his voice coming out off. "It'll be some 'ime before the shipe make's it's way to the I'land. So I would like to 'old a little something by way of entertainment."

"Ohh! I knew it some dinner and dancing!"

"The preliminary part 'o the tournament will be fought here on me 'ol trusty ship." The demons on the ship began mumbling in anticipation. I shook my head. It's just like demons to pull something like this especially when we couldn't escape to anywhere. Not that anyone in our team would try to run. Suddenly the ship began shaking violently causing me to hold onto the closest thing which happened to be Kurama.

"Oh man! It's an earthquake!"

"You moron since when have earthquakes happened out at sea?"

"Even we know that Kuwabara." Kinta and Ginta said holding onto the railings.

"Everyone, look!" Kurama pointed. The middle part of the boat expanded towards either the left or the right allowing for a huge ring to be suspended in the middle. The man then explained that there are 15 teams on this poat but only one of us will be able to actually participate in the tournament. So the strongest fighter from each group was to go in the ring and fight a battle-royal. Whoever was the last standing that team will moRe on. Kuwabara was about to say he was gonna go so he can show off his new power but once he saw all of the huge demons making their way to the arena his tune changed quickly.

"Hey! You're the one that wants to fight them!" He yelled pointing at a still sleeping Yusuke, "Seeing as you are the group leader it is your responsibility."

Ginta got my attention. "Wasn't he just saying before that he was the leader?"

"Yeah he's not all that brave if he wimped out because he was scared."

I sweat dropped. "Boys you'll soon figure out that ignoring Kuwabara is something that you sometimes have to do."

"Either that or his lack of common sense will rub off on you."

"Thanks for the two cents Hiei." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the short man was walking towards the arena. He didn't say a word to any of us on his way up. Hiei smirked, "Hn, it seems we have a volunteer. Good I'm anxious to see what he can do." The rest of us looked at the masked fighter in shock seeing as none of us was expecting him to go up and fight as our representative. "Are you serious!? What if the masked fighter is weak and he loses!"

"If that's the case then I'll kill every demon on this boat. Then no one can say that we aren't the strongest team." Kuwabara gave Hiei a deadpanned look. "You didn't have many friends while you were growing up, did you?"

"Kuwabara why don't we focus more on the fighter that's about to shed light on the future of our team in the tournament, rather than the lack of companionship in Hiei's life." The masked fighter was up in the ring and it seemed like everyone was going to gang up on him then go for each other. Once the captain gave the shout to fight they all ran in. The masked fighter stepped back, getting into a stance, and drew his fist back. A blue energy circled around his fist, and then he punched out sending out what looked like a bunch of small blue bullets that killed every demon in one shot, and sent them all over board.

"Holy crap he got all of them in one blow."

Kurama chuckled. "That would explain why Yusuke could sleep so soundly on a boat full of demons."

The masked fighter walked back over to us and Kuwabara walked up to him. "Man that was grate little dude, now hOw about we see up under those bandages." He didn't answer only pointed behind forward, behind Kuwabara. That's when we noticed that every demon on the ship had surrounded us.

"Do you really believe we care about playing by the rules?"

"Yeah there's only one way to tell who's the strongest on this boat."

"Hn, seems like these fools took my idea, I'm going to have to make them pay." Hiei said as if this was something normal for him.

Kurama took out a rose, "Naturally."

I groaned. "You guys are a beacon for trouble."

Quickly grabbing the twins under my arm all of us, except Kuwabara, jumped up in different directions to avoid being trapped together. When I landed I placed the boys next to me. The demons slowly came closer.

"Oh come now. You wouldn't seriously attack a woman with children."

"We could care less."

"You're with that human team, so you must die!"

"Kill her and the kids!"

The all ran in together. I closed my eyes, "Fine then it's your funeral."

Concentrating I created the seal of the Tejina's under my feet and extended it outward about five feet, with me and the boys in the center. As soon as they got as close as I would let them red light exploded from the seal and all those trapped in the circle was instantly turned to ashes.

"That was so cool, Onee-chan!

"Yeah do it again!"

I laughed, "Shouldn't you two be scared? You act like this is an everyday thing."

"This is too awesome to be scary! Right Ginta?"

"Right Kinta!"

They grinned at me as we made our way back to Kuwabara and the others, only to stop shot when a demon when flying right in front of me. I turned the direction it came from ready to yell but stopped when I saw Yusuke, who was clearly still asleep, punching the air rapidly while yelling something about his grandma or something. Hiei saw me coming and smirked. "Oh look, seems like your training did help, you're not dead."

"Very funny Hiei," I then nodded my head towards Yusuke, "What's going on with him?"

"Seems like even in his sleep he is reliving his training. From the looks of it all of Yusuke's preparations will make all of us jealous." Kurama answer with an amused smile on his face. "What are you mumbling about over there?" He then asked Kuwabara.

"He's trying to talk in his sleep while he's awake, the moron." I laughed at what Hiei said. Unlike Kuwabara Hiei's insults are always funny.

"Nice on Hiei."

"H-hey..Huh? What happened to the fight."

Kinta and Ginta answer, "It's over moron!"

Kuwabara growled, "Why you little punks!!" He ran after them and soon the three of them ended up wrestling on the boat.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

I nodded, "I feel your pain Hiei."

"Those two are handling all of this quite well."

"That's what I said, and you know what they told me? That this is too awesome to be scary." I shook my head. "I have a weird family I tell ya."

"Well let's just hope they feel the same way when the fight truly begins." Kurama turned to look at the island that was gradually becoming bigger. I nodded feeling the same way.

* * *

**I know it's a crappy way to end it but there ya go. I tried to put in some fluff, or whatever it's called, between Kurama and Yume but I don't think it came out like I wanted it too…But yeah..**

**Anyway please Review. Any and all comments are appreciated! ^^**


	13. The Dark Tournament Begins!

**Chapter 12: The Dark Tournament Begins!**

We got to the island soon after the whole fighting episode on the boat and to say that I was happy was an understatement. As soon as we got to the island, we were lead to, I'm guessing, one of the many hotels in the area. When we walked into the lobby of the hotel there were rich people all over the place. Some were fat, other's skinny, and both men and women littered the area. The only thing they all had in common was the air of superiority that wafted from all of them.

As we were being led away, this time by a butler in the hotel, I heard some conversations from behind me. Although, like my team members, I didn't acknowledge them. Yusuke was still asleep and was being carried, more like dragged, around by Kuwabara while my brothers, who fell asleep shortly after the fight on the boat, was being carried by Kurama and I; he was the only one who offered.

The instant we got in the hotel room Kurama and I put the twins in the extra room, and put my bag next to the bed. I smiled gently tucking them in, "Thanks for helping me." I said to Kurama when I straightened up. Kurama smiled leaning against the door frame. "It was no trouble at all."

I blushed looking down as an awkward silence fell over the room. The only sound in the room was the light breathing coming from the bed. I gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my head before walking, quite quickly, out the door making a point to not look Kurama in the eye. Once back in the small living room I looked around taking everything in.

It was actually quite huge. The furniture was in the middle of the room on top of a large blue rug. There were two brown sofas, one that looked like an uppercase 'L', and another that looked like the lowercase. Between the two sofas was a light brown table. Over head was a very expensive looking chandelier and all around the walls in the room were expensive paintings. All in all it was very...Rich looking...

Kuwabara had laid Yusuke out on the smaller sofa, while he sat on a small cushioned stool next to the table. The rest of us sat on the bigger couch.

"I gotta had it to them, they sure do know how to make it pretty. I haven't seen this much rich stuff in all my life." I shook my head at Kuwabara seeing as I couldn't exactly share his sentiments. The door opened and another butler came in pushing a cart with six mugs on a tray.

"You're evening coffee gentlemen," When he saw me he added, "And lady." He put all six of them on the table and I gladly took one. "Complement's of the hotel." Once the guy left Kuwabara said, "Careful those fancy guys might be trying to poison us."

"Does that really make any sense Kuwabara? Why would they bring us all the way here just to poison us?"

"The officials want us to fight so they'll save all the killing for tomorrow." Hiei said backing Kurama.

Kuwabara began digging through his bag for god knows what, "You guys can talk all the logic you want but as for me, I'm sticking to trusty old aluminum." He said pulling out a canned drink. Then Kurama said something that caught everyone's attention. "Why is there only one cup on the table?"

"That's the one I'm not drinking, duh. We already had this conversation."

I caught on to what Kurama was saying and finished his thought, "That's just it Kuwabara, since you're not drinking yours there should be two on the table. One for you, and one for Yusuke."

"Wow..Do you think Urameshi can drink in his sleep, too?"

Leave it to Kuwabara to ask the dumb questions. Almost immediately after Kuwabara's sentence a loud slurping sound came from behind us, but in front of Kuwabara. We all turned and stood to see a...Kid? What was a kid doing here? He didn't look any older than my brothers and was about the same size probably a bit shorter than the Masked Fighter on our team. He wore a long sleeved red shirt, with bleached yellow sleeves with a green pouch hanging from his shoulder. A red and yellow puffy hat that was turned to the side, blue jeans, and had three stars under his left eye.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama questioned the boy.

"He must've been hiding in the room before we got in here." Kuwabara said.

"Fibber, fibber I didn't come into the room until after you guys got in. Isn't that what good boys do. Oops, I guess I should've knocked first." He began drinking the coffee, "So I guess you are the guest team. My names Rinku by the way, and I'm on the Rokuyukai team that you'll be fighting tomorrow. I wish I was a guest so that I wouldn't have to go to the opening ceremony about the rules. But I guess since you all will be dead soon there really is no need for you to know about the rules. I came to see what all the fuss was about you guys but now after seeing you all I could take you all blindfolded."

"Rinku that's enough."

This was a new voice and we all turned to the door, Rinku was standing on top of a dresser, and saw some buff looking dude leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wore a tight blue short sleeve shirt, which to me looked just about ready to tear, and white pants. He had short yellow hair, and looked very pale as if he hadn't seen the sun in a long while. Rinku skipped his way over to the new guy. "Hey there Zeru, I was just saying howdy do-da to our enemies."

Zeru and Rinku walked towards the door, and Zeru opened it but then turned half way to us his hand still on the door knob. "If I were you I would enjoy the last bit of life you have left. Let's just say that tomorrow you'll strongly resemble your coffee cup." After he said that we all turned to look at the coffee cup sitting on the table and a collective gasp left us all when it literally cut in half. My eyes widened. I couldn't even sense his energy when he did that. I looked up at the sound of a door closing. It was quiet save for the snoring coming from Yusuke. "We just got here and we're already the underdogs."

"Well what do you expect? We have a team of humans and demon traitors."

I shrugged, "I guess..."

I covered my mouth when a tired yawn escaped my mouth. "Well, I bid you all farewell. I'm tired so I think I'm going to hit the hay."

"You'll be staying with us the whole time?" I shook my head at Kuwabara, "Just for today. Boton is coming tomorrow so once she's here I'll be with rooming with her. The boys, however, are staying with you all." I smiled walking to the room with the twins, "Night!"

* * *

"Where is she?" I murmured with my arms crossed over my chest. I was standing outside of the main stadium entrance waiting for Boton to show up so I can talk to her about watching the two stowaways. The tournament is about to start in a few minutes and I couldn't bring the two kids on the floor with me. I sighed scratching my head and looked behind me to make sure they were still there; Yep they were still there playing god knows what.

From all around me I received looks from the demons that came to watch the fighting. Most likely they all know I was a part of the guest team, that and because I was a demon that not only smelled strongly of humans but had to human kids behind me.

I scanned over the crowed again trying to find her but instead of her I saw the last person I was expecting in a place like this. I motioned for the twins to follow me and when I got closer I said, "Keiko? What are you doing here?" She was wearing a skirt with a red sweater over another shirt. Next to her was Boton with a bright orange kimono on, which got me wondering how could I not spot her, and another girl-or I guess woman. She looked much older than Keiko or I. She had on faded green pants a white shirt, with a green vest thrown over it and a lit cigarette between her loose lips.

"Yume?" Keiko turned to Boton with a glare, "Did everyone know about this but Shizuru and I!"

"Keiko please Yume was a special circumstance." Keiko looked about ready to fume but I stepped in by placing my hand on Keiko's shoulder. "Keiko, I'll explain why I knew before you but it really isn't Boton's fault. At least now you know." I tried to smile but quickly shrunk away at Keiko's glare. Now I know why Yusuke is scared of her. I then turned to the older lady, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? I'm Yume."

"Shizuru."

I tilted my head to the side, "...You wouldn't by any chance be related...to Kuwabara?"

She nodded taking her cigerette from her mouth, "Yeah, that's my little bro."

"Hm...Oh! Boton! I almost forgot the whole reason why I was out here." I pulled the boys by there arms bringing them in front of me. "Remember them?"

Ginta and Kinta grinned sheepishly, "Hey Boton."

"Ginta? Kinta? What on earth is going on Yume?" Boton turned on me looking as confused as Keiko and Shizuru. "They followed me to the portal and I didn't have time to take them back home, so I had to bring them along. At least I wasn't the only one suckered to bring someone along." I smiled. "Anyway, I need you to watch them! Thanks, bye!" I then ran off inside the stadium before Boton could decline.

I frowned as I came to a stop at yet another hallway. "Where is it?...Ok I was supposed to take a left...Or was it a right?" I sighed, "Great just my luck."

I groaned sensing four unfamiliar spiritual pressures sneaking around behind me. I sighed, I really hope that I won't have to fight, but from how things are looking so far I don't think that'll be possible. "Look I know you are there so just come out now. I have other things to do." Like find out how the hell to get to the arena.

Just as I thought, I turned around and soon I saw four demons walking towards me wearing identical evil grins. "Looks like one of the human's strayed from the pack." The others laughed lowly.

I couldn't help but smirk. They were all wrong, because I was no human. "So boys, are you gonna help me find the arena or am I gonna have to beat it out of ya?"

"A human beat us!" A blue demon laughed, "Ha! That'll be that day!"

"Your team of humans and demon-traitors are probably being killed right now by the Rokuyukai team."

"Damn it, they've already started? Just my luck." I sighed then turned around about to walk away. "Love to stay and chat, have tea the whole shebang but I have some where I need to be."

"H-hey!"

"Don't walk away!"

I heard fast footsteps coming from behind me, and at the last second I stepped to the side and watching the demon run right in front of me his fist outstretched in an attempt to hit me. Before he could run past me I kicked him in the gut causing him to fold over my leg before he flew back colliding with one of the other demons. So now only two were left standing and they looked about ready to piss their pants. I smirked before walking away, "Nice try boys but better luck next time."

Luckily for them they hadn't tried to attack me again and luckily for me I finally found the entrance to the arena. I gave a sigh of relief, "Finally, I thought I would be lost forever." I then made my way towards the entrance and as I did so loud cheering, yelling, and screaming became louder and louder, almost enticing me to cover my ears. Yes, it was that loud. If I hadn't known any better I would've sworn my ears would explode from the volume. When I got there I saw the backs of Kurama, the Masked Fighter, and Hiei; All of who were wearing the same thing as the day before. Leaning against the arena was Yusuke, who was still sleeping. "Got lost?" I turned and looked up when I heard Boton's teasing voice. She, Keiko, Shizuru, and my brothers were leaning against the edge.

I blushed and walked away not bothering to even answer the question.

"Glad you could finally join us." Hiei stated his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the tall arena that was in front of us. It was at least as tall as me, in fact it was probably taller than me...

"Where were you?" Kurama asked looked down to his left so he could look at me.

"I got...Lost." I blushed feeling embarrassed. Kurama shook his head smiling in amusement. "Better late than never." He said then turned to the arena again but looking up towards the sky. I frowned as I just noticed that Kuwabara was missing, and that kid, who broke into our room last night, was in the center of the ring with his arms raised up and also looking up. "What's going on?"

"Well Kuwabara has gotten himself into quite a problem."

"Where the hell is he anyway?" My questioned was answered when some fox demon, also on the arena, with a mic said, "Rinku seems to be hesitating! Why don't we ask the fans what they want!"

"KILL HIM!"

"SPLATTER HIS GUTS!"

"LET HIM DROP!"

"LET HIM DROP!"

From then the entire stadium began chanting "Let him drop". Rinku yelled something but even with my newly heightened hearing I could tell what he was saying over the yelling of the onlookers. Rinku dropped his arms, and an unmistakable shout of fear from above cause me to look up.

"Oh...There he is."

Seconds before Kuwabara hit the ground Rinku released him from his...Yo-yo strings? I made a mental note to ask someone about that later. Anyway Kuwabara used his spirit energy to materialize a yellow sword made out of his spirit energy. He used it as a backwards bungee cord and went flying towards Rinku. Rinku jumped out of his line of flight and threw his yo-yo's at Kuwabara as Kuwabara extended his spirit sword to Rinku. Both the sword and yo-yos began weaving in and out of one another and both Rinku and Kuwabara were hit with the attacks, and sent flying out of the ring.

"Uh...Right! Both fighters' has been extraordinarily knocked out of the ring at the...same time…" The fox-demon announcer chick said into the mic her voice clearly being heard over the roaring crowd.

"Was that the focus of your training?" Hiei questioned turned to Kurama, as did I.

"More or less, the main focus of our training was to teach him persice control over his spirit sword."

"So that's his only power?" I asked causing Kurama to turn his head, since Hiei was on his right and I his left. "Pretty much, but it would not be wise to underestimate Kuwabara. He has his moments, despite how few there are." My hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to stiffle my small giggles but small sounds escaped. "According to the rules a fighter is only allowed to stay out of the ring for ten seconds. So I guess I'll start the count now." The fox chick said before begining the count.

"Who she?" I asked once my giggles subsided.

"The announcer, Koto she said her name was."

"Oh..."

"I'd be surprised if either of them got back on their feet this time." Hiei remarked.

"Yes, both the sword and the yo-yo's made solid hits. I guess we'll know soon enough."

"GET UP! YOU'RE LATE! Kuwabara..."

That sudden outburst from the sleeping Yusuke was surprising and four heads turned to Yusuke thinking he had woken up.

"FOUR!..."

"AND FIVE!.."

After five counts Rinku was seen standing up and stumbling back onto the ring. Except for the whole in his shirt and the burnt flesh that was shown he didn't look that messed up. After saying something to himself he held his hands over his wound and a blue bubble appeared. He was obviously healing himself.

"Get up Kuwabara! I'm serious!" Another surprise shout from Yusuke startled me again, "I know you're used to losing but not now!..."

I couldn't help but wonder if he was really asleep or was he just lazy. Suddenly Kuwabara shot up from his spot on the ground yelling, "What did you say!"

Koto looked at Kuwabara and smiled, "I said six Kuwabara. You have four counts to get in the ring."

"Not you! Urameshi!" He yelled stomping his way over to the sleeping young man and grabbing the collar of his jacket growling, "You wanna say that to my face! Come on!" I slapped my forehead while shaking my head. The fool is going to lose. "Oh, you're pretending to be asleep now! You scaredy cat!" Kuwabara yelled when Yusuke didn't respond to him.

"SEVEN!"

"AND AN EIGHT!"

"H-hey! Hold your horses I'm coming!" Suddenly the yo-yos, wrapped around Kuwabara's wrist and ankles, came to life, for lack of better term, and began wrapping around Kuwabara and tying him up. I looked at the ring and saw Rinku's hand outstretched and a light blue aura surrounding his hand. In the end Kuwabara lost and Rinku won...Quite sad actually. How could you lose to a kid...

"Rinku wins! So that means the Rokuyukai team gets a point!" Koto yelled into her mic and pointed to the board. A bright 'X' appeared abover Kuwabara's picture signifying we lost. "Hey! Wait a minute there!" The blue idiot yelled jumping onto the arena. "You cheated! I demand a rematch!"

"Well that was a fairly innocent match. It's rare to see both fighters still standing." Kurama remarked with a light smile.

"Hn, well you can be sure it won't happen with me."

"Alright! The next contender has already stepped up!" Koto yelled when a blue demon with a large dark blue trench coat, black pants and boots, and a weird looking hair style jumped onto the ring. "I'll take this one guys." Kurama said before entering the ring as well.

"Considering the stakes of this tournament it'll be best not to leave that stage with him still alive."

Kurama turned his head to look at Hiei, "Naturally"

As soon as he said that my heart began fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. I got a weird feeling in my stomach almost like I was nervous. But what could I possibly be worried about? Kurama was sure to win this fight, I mean look at his opponent he doesn't stand a chance against Kurama. So what could be wrong? Taking a deep breath I tried in vain to calm my rapid heart. A thought than hit me as both Kurama and his opponent, who according to the large monitor name is Roto, began staring each other down. Maybe I was nervous at what I would see. I mean I've never seen Kurama fight before, maybe I was just afraid...Was he like Hiei when it came to his fighting? Would he be as bloodthirsty? These four may not seem like much to the average person or demon but they did defeat the Four Saint beast, and they seemed pretty bad-assed...

I sighed. I should really stop thinking so much, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. "Hey that rose whip he has must be at least 10 feet long when the hell does he stash it? The only place I could think of sounds kind of painful." I looked at Kuwabara was standing on my right but on the opposite side of Hiei.

"Kurama simply carries an ordinary rose. By manipulating it with his Yoki he changes it into a whip. To Kurama even the weeds on the side of a road are the deadliest weapon." I thought about Hiei's answer while looking at Kurama's back. So he manipulates plants...That's interesting. I then smiled. No wonder he loves flowers so much. Back home he was always in a flower shop, and to be honest that's one of the reasons I took up a job at a flower shop. In hopes that one day he would walk in.

It's hard to believe that it's been three months since he walked into the flower shop. Then all of this crazy stuff happened, it all seems so surreal. When it's all over I-

"And let the second match, Roto Vs. Kurama begin!"

"I know you've been spending years in the human world." Roto said. His voice had a light rasp in it. "We all do what we must, but let's hope you don't get attached to one of them." The first person to come to my mind was Kurama's mother, Shiori. I hope everything's alright with her...

Roto brought his right hand back and a huge knife thing came out of the back of his hand. The knife was the same color as his skin and was still attached to his skin. I felt a bit queasy looking at it. Roto smirked before running at Kurama, and swinging towards his midriff. Easily, Kurama jumped out of the way of Roto's attack and every one after that.

"He's not even a match for Kurama, what a joke." Hiei scoffed as he watched the fight progress. He then turned to Kuwabara, "It's a pity you didn't go up against him and let Kurama deal with the little child."

"Hey you watch it shrimp-boy! I just got cheated that's all!"

I couldn't help the small giggle that crawled up my throat at the two of them but quickly changed it to a cough at the glare I received from Hiei.

Kurama continued to dodge Roto's attacks and appeared behind him ready to made the final blow. But Roto said something to Kurama that made him hesitate, and Roto took that chance to swing his right arm behind him in an attempt to cut Kurama. Luckily Kurama successfully evaded that as well, but when he landed a small cut on his left cheek presented itself.

"Wha-what! I thought you said no match!" Hiei ignored Kuwabara surprised as well at this turn of events. As for me, my eyes narrowed. Now don't get me wrong I don't have super hearing because I couldn't hear what Roto had whispered to Kurama, and I suck at reading lips, but I was able to read them well enough to see he said Kurama's other name 'Suichi'. Suddenly his earlier sentence about becoming attached to one of them made more sence. He knew about Kurama's other identity as well as his mother. From the look in Hiei's eyes he also made the connection.

"You stupid cheater..." I heard Yusuke mumble, but it sounded further away...and behind me?

I turned and saw him along with Boton?

Man I must've really been out of it to not notice Boton drag Yusuke away, seeing as I was the closest one to Yusuke. Boton wasn't wearing her normal clothes and had changed into a yellow shirt, and red pants that had two straps going over her shoulder. Roto's laughter pulled my attention back to the ring. "Allow me to introduce my little button. If I press it then my demon brother will devour your mother. He's been tracking your mother for some time now, just waiting for the chance to bite her head off."

I glared at Roto. Talk about putting the 'Dark' in the Dark Tournament. Kurama seemed to hesitate before dropping his stance and stand stock still. "So you understand." Roto stated wearing a disgusting smug smirk. Roto retracted his weapon and ran in punching Kurama, who did nothing to block the attacks. Kurama then threw something at him but I couldn't see what. "Huh?...Do you seriously think throwing a pebble at my face is the best thing to do in this situation?" Kurama didn't answer only stared at Roto with a look of superiority.

Roto growled, "You've been warned! With a push of this button your mother will meet her death in a very unsightly manor!" Roto laughed. "Now fold your hand behind your back so I may hit you as I please." To my horror Kurama did as he was told without so much as a twitch of an eyebrow. I closed my eyes already knowing how this was going to play out. "I can't watch this." I muttered and walked over to Boton, sitting next to her and brought my knees to my chest then laid my head on my knees. My head was facing Boton and Yusuke.

"You ok?"

I closed my eyes. "No...It makes me sick at how much enjoyment these demons get from watching someone get hurt."

Boton nodded, "Yeah I know. It's simply disgusting." When I didn't answer Boton looked at me and saw me wincing every time I heard Roto's fist made contact with Kurama. "Yume..."

"I know Boton...I know this will probably be humane compared with how the future fights will go but I-I can't stand there and watch Kurama get-"

"KURAMA HAS BECOME COMPLETELY IMOBILE! HAS HE LOST HIS WILLINGNESS TO FIGHT!" Koto yelled.

I took a deep breath before starting again, "But I guess I won't have a choice huh?...Besides, I still have the whole tourna-"

"IT'S BRUTAL, IT'S VILE, AND IT'S WONDERFUL! ROTO IS HITTING KURAMA LIKE A PUNCHING BAG AND THEIR IS NO RETALIATION!"

Right about now I wanted to shove that microphone down her throat. I sighed and closed my eyes refusing to look at the arena. Suddenly I heard Kurama's voice, "Push it!" My eyes widened when I heard that, and my head snapped to the arena.

"Fine I will!" Roto yelled about to push it. All of a sudden Roto stopped just before pushing the button, almost as if he was paralyzed. Boton grabbed my arm standing me up, "Come on." She walked us both up to the others. While walking up Kurama had walked over and took the remote from an immobile Roto.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT IT'S CLEAR KURAMA HAS THE UPPER HAND!"

"Earlier, I planted a Shimaneki grass seed into your body," Kurama began explaining, "and it's had plenty of time to take root." I racked my brain to try and think of a time when Kurama may have had time to do that. The only time I could think of was when he tossed the pebble...Oh! That must've been a distraction! "I feed it with my energy," Kurama continued, "I have but to will it and it will spread. There will be nothing left of your miserable existence after this." Kurama then turned and began walking away knowing he had won.

"Wa-wait! Kurama, you don't have to do this!" Roto pleaded sweating, "Please, I wouldn't have really pushed the button. I'm just a low class, I didn't know any better. You believe in mercy right." Roto sounded completely desperate, but I knew Kurama held no sympathy for him.

I couldn't see his eyes but from the bone chilling, emotionless voice I could imagine, "Die."

Suddenly vines busted from Roto's body and he fell down dead. The buds on the end of the vines bloomed into beautiful flowers; the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen in my life. I might've been more in awe if the sight of Roto's blood running from his body hadn't had my attention.

"He was a fool. If he wasn't so into proving himself he might've noticed your little plan." Hiei started with a light smirk, "Don't worry about his demon friend. He vanished as soon as he died." I smiled at the look of relief that flashed through Kurama's eyes. "So then you both knew."

"Hey what's with all this secret glancing stuff? What's going on?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Yes, please tell us." Boton pressed.

"It's passed, so let it go." Hiei said turning to look at the arena.

"Agreed." Kurama followed Hiei's lead.

I walked next to Kurama watching in slight disgust as they moved Roto's body and was cleaning up the blood. "I almost thought you were going to let Shiori die..." Kurama chuckled lightly, "I would never. I was willing to give my life for my mother. So I would never allow harm to come to her."

"That's good to know..." I gave a forced smiled, one that Kurama instantly saw through and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...I can't even imagine you killing someone like you did. I mean I know you're a demon and I'm completely fine with that because I am but..." I gave a frustrated sigh, "Its different knowing and seeing you actually do something like that...I guess." I shook my head running my hand through my hair. "I suppose the only reason that it bothers me so much is because I-" I quickly ended that sentence before I could say anything embarrassing.

"Because you what?" He pressed on. I blushed looking down. "N-nothing." I chanced a look at him and my blush instantly went away as I just noticed his cheek. "You're hurt." There was an 'x' on his left cheek with blood running down it.

"It's nothing." I glared.

"To you maybe, Mr. All powerful demon, but to me it is." My eyes soften as I placed my hand over the injured cheek. "Don't move." Under my hand there was a glowing red light. Only after the light vanish did I move my hand and his cheek was perfectly healed. I smiled widely at the fact that I help. Despite how small it was. "You were my first patient after I completed my training under Rona-sama."

"I didn't know you could heal." Kurama muttered shocked.

"I did tell you I was the healer for the team didn't I?" I smiled before blushing again. "Oh geez! I'll be back!" I yelled running off.

"Wait where are you going?" Boton yelled as I ran pass her.

"Restroom!"

I breathed out in relief as I walked out of the bathroom. "Man I feel much better now." I turned left and ran down the hallway to try and hurry and get back so I wouldn't miss anything. After when happened in the room last night with Zeru I really wanted to see him fight, and I'm pretty sure when I left Zeru was stepping up to the ring. As I was turning the corner I ran into something hard and I fell back. "Oww..." I said wincing when I fell and peaked out of one eye to see who I ran into. "Hey I'm really sorry...Oh my god! You're a Tejina!" I smiled widely leaning forward on my hands and knees.

Said person was staring at me with a mildly shocked expression. The person, who was a guy, had also fell when we had collided had short messy red hair and sharp electric yellow eyes. He wore a white and blue striped long sleeved sweater and black pants that had chains hanging from the pockets. A sleeveless blue jacket that looked like the sleeves were torn off and the bottom also seemed torn. Below his left eye was a tattoo of a skull and a tear under it. Even from his sitting position I could tell he was tall, probably a bit taller than Kurama, and he was built well and had some muscles.

"I can't believe I met another Tejina here!"

The guy looked at me in question after he looked me over. "Why would you care? You're a Wakamaru." His voice a deep and smooth. I couldn't help but have this feeling that I knew him. I smiled none the less, "I am a Wakamaru but also a Tejina. Believe me it was my parents doing." I stood up and offered a hand but he didn't take it. I shrugged.

"My name is Yume...But I'm also Saruko Tejina."

The man looked down at me once again in shock. "You can't be...You disappeared..." His eyes narrowed, "Prove it."

I tilted my head in confusion but held out my hand anyway. In the center the Tejina seal shone red showing him that I was legit. He looked at me almost in shock before doing something that I would've never guessed...

He hugged me.

I stood tense confused on what to do. "Um...Why are you hugging me." The guy quickly let go but left his hands on my shoulders and began searching my eyes for something, but I didn't know what. He frowned and sighed heavily when he didn't find whatever it was he was looking for. "You don't remember..." He stood up straight and walked pass me, "It's been years since the last time...I'm not surprised..."

I looked confusedly at the space he once occupied but spun around quickly before the mysterious guy could get too far, "Hey wait! What's your name?"

The guy paused almost as if he was thinking about telling me, "...Sheik...Sheik Tejina."

* * *

**Here it is. Man..I wonder who this Sheik Tejina guy is.**

**Could he be a past lover?**

**Guess the only way to find out is to keep reading! ^^**


	14. Robots, Trolls, and back Moles!

****

****

**Hello again to all of the readers of my Yu-Yu Hakusho fan fic! I do hope that this chapter is worth the long wait.**

**Fortunately, I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho because if I did I would keep it (And all smexy characters) to myself. lol. So be glad, because all I own are my OC's.**

********I did my best to remove all spelling and grammer errors. But please ignore the ones you may find -_-

**Without further ado here is chapter 13 of Kurama's Rose (Such a cliché title -_-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Robots, Trolls, and Back Moles!**

"Sheik Tejina?" The name repeated past my own lips. "Now why does that sound familiar."

Could he have been a personal friend of Saruko? The way he hugged me sure did put me in that mind. Saruko herself hadn't made her presence known since the ordeal with Ronoa. Right about now she would be stepping in with some type of wisdom, that she somehow makes sound like an order, and finishing with an insult which I have no choice but to endure. But this time...She said nothing.

'_So I take it you have nothing to add...' _

I expected the silence that answered me. Though that didn't mean the disappointment was any less potent. I really wanted to know who he was and what connection he holds with Saru-Me. Without cause a thought hit me; the corners of my mouth rising in amusement.

_'Could it be…You **don't **know who that man was?'_

The silence remained; but the spark of both annoyance and sheepishness coursed through my veins.

_'I see...Koenma-sama did mention that you didn't know your past...But you seemed to remember Ronoa.'_

I didn't mention the brief moment in school when the feeling of possessiveness washed over me. I h ad no right to feel that way about Kurama - even if I was a bit jealous - the level and strength of the emotion, without a doubt, came from Saruko. Even so, Saruko knew what I was thinking because -

- Well... -

- She is me, and I'm her; and now I felt embarrassed even though there was no obvious cause of the emotion. She still wasn't answering me, but at this point I had given up trying to get her to speak. If she wanted to act stubborn then so be it; because at the moment I had more pressing matters to attend too.

"One of them being my return to the stadium."

That was the plan; though the heavens had other plans for me, for as I turned around a strong and sudden wind rushed through the hallway, making me fly back.

"What on earth was that?" I shrieked.

Dark, sinister energy was flowing through the hallway at a rapidly increasing pace. I could feel it. It completely surrounded the entire stadium - no - the entire island was encompassed by this evil entity. Though I hadn't a clue what it was, I knew it came from the fight.

When I was leaving I saw Hiei rise to the next challenge; Zeru doing the same for the other team.

"I hope that's you doing this Hiei..." I grunted from the strain of standing after being launched so far back. I tensed; a deep, groaning, and rushing noise grew louder with each passing second. Almost like wind when it's rushing through a cave-

Oh shit-

I hadn't time to brace myself from this blast of air either; so what happened next is fairly obvious. "AHHHHH! WHY ME!"

If I was to ever look back I would be thankful. Due to the sheer power of this energy the ceiling was collapsing, and the wind pushed me away from a crushing fate. Though, that fact was the furthest from my mind; anger being at the forefront. As soon as I knew who was causing all off this I was going to murder them; teammate or not!

Unfortunately, my plans were once again put to a hold; this time by the ceiling that had buckled where I had been only moments ago. Guess I should be thanking whoever was causing that strong wind. Then again; he was probably the reason the ceiling collapsed in the first place.

"Looks like it'll be another detour for me."

In order to spare myself from reliving the boring trek through the maze of the stadium; I'm just going to skip to the part when I finally made it back to the others. When I did there were a couple of things I noticed-

For one, Yusuke was awake and shirtless

Two, there was some huge man in the middle of the ring, but he was beaten up terribly; he must've lost his fight...

Three, Hiei's arm looked worse than the man. It was pitch black, blistering and charred flesh from below his elbow and down. Though it was faint, I could sense the same dark essence from earlier lingering on him.

Lastly, was that the stadium was deathly quiet; having just been rowdy and loud just seconds before I entered.

Yusuke was smirking; apparently having said something and his fist was raised. For a second I thought it was directed at me, but from the surprised look on his face, he had only just noticed me, which didn't surprise me.

"Yo." My voice seemed louder in the quiet room. My team had curious looks on their face, besides Hiei, who looked bored beyond belief.

He…, I had a lot of explaining to do...

* * *

Kuwabara reared his head back in obnoxious laughter, Yusuke and my brothers following after. Kurama simply looked relieved that I was ok, while Hiei was...Well...Being Hiei. The masked fighter stood in the corner his -er her?- arms folded behind his back.

-And if you're wondering; yes, we are back at the hotel where we first checked into.

I, on the other hand, sat with crossed arms, both a pout and a glare on my face. Seconds ago I had finished telling them where I had been, and why it took me so long to get back to the arena. I decided to wait until the next day though, so everyone could have a good night's rest. That and I wasn't looking forward to the obvious teasing I would receive from my idiot friends. Though I was expecting this reaction from Kuwabara, I wasn't expecting Yusukes; which was pretty stupid considering Kuwabara is his best friend.

"Ok, ok! It's not that funny!" I finally yelled, and slowly their laughing quieted; to my dismay it didn't stop. "Now can someone please explain to me what that energy was?-" I glanced in Hiei's direction, "-And who that huge guy was."

With the two laughing idiot's still preoccupied, Kurama was the one who let me in on what happened since I left. From Hiei's battle, to him using this special technique, then the big guy Chu appearing, and finally the fight between him and Yusuke.

"It's nice to see this tournament is starting so smoothly." Boton broke the silence that began when Kurama's story ended. "From how bad our luck seemed to always be, I expected this to be much bloodier than it was."

Besides myself, Boton was the only female in the room. I wondered why Keiko, or Shizuru wasn't in the room with us, but didn't ask. I'm sure they had their reason; that I will find out once Boton and I were alone.

In the meantime, there was another question that plagued my mind, "So, what's your name anyway?" It was directed towards the masked person still standing in the corner. There was utter silence in the air; the curiosity from everyone was palpable in the air. Finally the person said,

"Who I am does not concern any of you. Simply find solace that I am on your team, therefore not an enemy." With that the person left, though I noticed the person's gaze linger on Yusuke.

We all watched the person leave. "Well, that's on mystery solved." I stated which brought the attention to me.

"Which is?"

"You mean you can't tell?" I blinked, utterly confused by Yusuke's question. It was apparent none caught on to what I did.

"The gender of the Mystery fighter."

The person's voice was obviously female. Strong, and confident; yes, though still too soft to be a male. Even if the masked fighter was the age of Rinku; their height was certainly the same, the voice was still obviously female.

Or...Maybe it was just obvious to me, because the other's still had confused looks on their faces. There was something else there as well-

-Eagerness and impatience.

It was openly obvious, save for the two male demons so it was hard to tell if they even cared. I giggled, before making the motion of sealing my lips. "Sorry, but that little tid bit of information I'm keeping for myself." Before the revolt could start I snatched Boton from her spot next to me, and ran from the room.

It was time for some girl bonding time

* * *

"Come on Yume! You have to tell me!" Boton insisted, "Male or female? Which one!"

My answer was a chuckle, "Sorry, but for the last time I won't. The masked fighter obviously wants to remain a mystery, so I won't say a word. You'll just have to figure out who he, or she is by yourself."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get any answer, she turned to a different question, "Ok, then why did yo drag me out of the room?"

"I was curious...Why wasn't Keiko or Shizuru in the room with us? I would imagine they would be worried for Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Boton made a strange noise between amusement and nervousness. "Well, it's rather complicated. You see, it's not so much Shizuru more than it is Keiko. She's mad at Yusuke for keeping something like this hidden from her, but not only that, she feels as if she's intruding on something important. This morning she said she had never seen him so happy...And Keiko doesn't want to intrude. Shizuru decided to stay with her."

I scowled, "Well that's stupid of her! I'm also assuming Yusuke doesn't even know that Keiko is here."

Boton gave a guilty smile which I rolled my eyes at. "Figures. She should really be more assertive to get the things that she wants! That includes Yusuke being truthful to her. Besides it's almost too obvious they like each other." A curt nod met the end of the sentence, as if to give finality to it.

"Oh really?"

"Of course!"

"So does that mean you would do the same thing?" So wrapped up in my small moment of wisdom, I failed to notice the tone of Boton's voice.

"Of course!"

"Great! So then you'll tell Kurama how you feel!"

"Of course-Wait, wha?" I blinked dumbfounded. Though my mind was still processing what just happened, my body reacted, red staining my face.

"Oh come off of it." Boton exclaimed getting in my face. "It's obvious you have a thing for Kurama."

"W-what? A-a-absurd!" I defiantly shook my head. There was no way I was letting this secret out. I had to keep it to myself; although, with the sly, catlike grin that spread across Boton's face I knew I was caught.

My eyes casted downward; No point on hiding it now. "Fine...But you can't tell anyone."

"Really? Then what was that whole thing about being assertive?" She teased poking me in the cheek.

I frowned, "Shut up Boton." I smacked her hand away an walked off; the delighted grim reaper running after me, her laughing voice carrying through the hallways of the hotel.

* * *

Sadly, I never got the chance to see Keiko and Shizuru again, because I had left something very important in the other room; the small pouch Ronoa bestowed to me before we parted ways. I figured it would be safer if I kept it on my person, but I never thought it would slip out of my jean pockets; these things were so friggen tight! I mean I could've sworn I could fit it a month ago.

Sighing I entered the room to see...

Nothing...

The guys had all left in the time span of 5 minutes, though that made it easier, and I didn't have to explain what it was. After a quick, but thorough, search of the room I was empty handed. It wasn't here.

"Crap...This isn't good." I muttered.

On instinct I looked out the window; expecting to see Kurama doing his lap around the track at school. Though I didn't see the latter, I _did_ see Kurama now leaving the hotel. I opened the window,

"Kurama!"

Said fox demon searched around him searching for the voice- "Up here!" - Smiling politely when he found me.

"Yume, hello again. Is there something I can help you with?" It was strange. He didn't yell though I could hear him as clearly as if he was standing right next to me.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask, "You wouldn't happen to have seen a small, silk pouch in the room did you? I seemed to have dropped it in here!"

"Yes, you dropped it as you were leaving. You're brother's are in possession of it now."

_'Hm...Guess that isn't so bad...'_

"Where are they?"

"Last I knew they were still in the room with Kuwabara." I sighed. Guess I would just go back to my room, and wait for the fight tomorrow. I had no desire to leave the hotel today anyw-

"Yume."

"Yes, Kurama?"

"If you have nothing to do, I would enjoy some company in spectating our future opponents." Kurama remained polite, openly giving me the choice of refusing the offer if I so please. But really, who would pass us an opportunity with Kurama?

I grinned, "Sure thing! I'll be down in a second." Though Kurama was more than willing to wait, he hadn't a clue I was serious until he witnessed me climbing out of the window.

"Wait Yume, don't!"

His plea came too late, his heart rate sky rocketing, and eyes bulging at the sight of my falling form. My form was picking up speed, and his entire being seemed to scream, _'Catch her!'_

Despite the panicking fox below me, I was confident it my ability to catch myself; having done this millions of times from seemingly impossible heights. My eyes widened when Kurama came into view, "Hey! Move Kurama! You're in the-" But it was too late, and instead of preparing to land on my feet, I moved in the position to be caught instead.

Kurama didn't utter a word as he caught me, as if there was no needed effort. I looked up to face him; also to reprimand him for being under me - I could have seriously hurt him!

But the anger in his bright, green eyes made me hesitate; and instead of yelling, I asked meekly, "You're mad at me aren't you?"

At my question the anger melded away into worry; while mine formed guilt.

"Not so much angry, as I am concerned for your well being."

"Sorry...I'm just so used to it. I've jumped from so many things with Rona-sama during training. Guess it's been embroidered into my system." I offered a sheepish grin, as my two feet once again hit the ground.

"I suppose..."

"I'll try to be more careful to not put myself in danger." I attempted to reassure Kurama's kind soul. "I'm not so defenseless anymore...But I'm confident that if I need help you'll be there."

"You will...Won't you Kurama?"

A smile played at the corner's of his lips, "Of course Yume." _'Always and forever.'_

* * *

"That was brutal."

Was my only comment on the actions going on below; though I had to swallow some major bile just from watching. Kurama and I made it to the arena, somehow just before the fight between the Ichigaki, and some other team; I hadn't paid any attention to the name, because I had a sinking feeling that they wouldn't be the victors. Even still I hadn't expected for the Ichigaki to win all three matches with no casualties on their side.

"IT'S OVER IN SECONDS YET AGAIN, AND WITH ANOTHER DECAPITATION. I MUST ADMIT I'M GETTING ATTACHED TO THE MOVE; NO PUN INTENDED!-"

Koto continued talking though I tuned her out, eyes focusing on three of the fighters on the Ichigaku team. Something was of about them, but I couldn't place it. Kind of like they didn't belong, or something. Then there was that purple looking thing on the shirtless guy's back - It looked like a huge zit, or a mole - whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be there, that I was sure of.

A loud roar interrupted my thoughts. At the bottom of the ring, one of the largest demons I've ever seen grew angry over the fact he hadn't had his turn. "He should be thankful...He's been spared."

"Had been is now the more appropriate term."

I winced watching the three male fighters easily kill the Minotaur demon, by first removing his arms, ending with decapitation. "Well, at least they're creative."

- Please note the sarcasm!

"But something is strange about those three fighters, but I can't put my finger on it. Like...A far away whisper trying to reach me..." I sighed, silently praying Kurama would explain, as he normally obtains all the answers.

"You are no doubt referring to their energy readings." He stated, to which I stood up straight to receive the answer better; previously I was bent over, leaning on the railing.

"It is indeed strange. Their attack energy is undoubtedly human, but our group should have the only ones here. On top of that their movements are strange as well."

Though he answered my question, he failed to answer the part about the whisper. "So is that back mole."

Kurama's head tilted to the side open confusion on his face. I had to bite my lip from squealing at how adorable he looked. "Back mole?" He repeated. Surely he heard me wrong.

"Yeah, back mole. On the shirtless guy. You had to have noticed it too."

He seemed to finally understand, "Ah, yes. I too am concerned about the strange abnormality on the fighter's back. Though, at the moment we can to nothing about it."

"True...The next fight will be starting soon." I repeated what Koto just announced. "It's Toguro next right? And if I am correct he is the reason why you are all here."

From the intense look on Kurama's face I assumed I was right. From below a single man emerged, standing against five demons; that stood two, even three, times bigger than him! Koto named them the Spirit Warriors, though from their display of energy it was no mystery why.

I didn't understand why Toguro posed such a threat. He seemed like such a small man, especially when compared to the five he was fighting. He would no doubt be crushed fighting them all. However, Toguro apparently disagreed, as he not only went up against them alone, but had them attack them all at once.

"Is he insane?"I shouted looking at Kurama in shock, "He's going to be massacred if he fights them all alone! Their spirit energy is huge!"

"They use their size to utilize greater _Reiki_." Kurama explained, "But even so...They are no match for Toguro."

By now my eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "How can you say that?"

My question was answered, but not in the way I suspected. Toguro's energy began to skyrocket, and a purple energy was coming off of his body. It was strange. His energy felt like _Reiki, _human or spirit energy, but also like _Youki_, or demonic energy. His muscles began to expand and bulge from his skin in extreme proportions. One by one he took them out; _literally _punching holes in the fighter's stomachs!

One hand flew to my mouth, and the other, to my stomach. I think I was going to be sick. Now I already wasn't a very squeamish person; thanks to Ronoa. Even so, seeing someone being killed so brutally, and with no remorse was just terrible. And I thought the Ichigaki team was bad, but this Toguro guy was even worse.

_'And this is the guy that Yusuke is trying to fight...'_

_

* * *

_

_"_Here, Suichi said to give this to you."

A day has passed since I witnessed Toguro and team Ichigaki fight; with the latter being our next opponents. Presently, I was in my room getting ready, but as I was my brothers decided to pay me a visit. The reason; to return what I lost.

"Thanks. I was scared I might have lost it."

"Naw, we kept it safe..."

"So...What is it?"

I smiled, "Nothing for you two to worry about." Time for a change of subject, "So how are you two holding up? I'm hoping you two are staying out of trouble."

Kinta rolled his eyes, "We are. Boton, and the others won't let us out of there sight! It's pretty boring if you ask me!"

"Good, that means you guys will stay safe. If I could watch you two myself I would, but I can't." I looked up from tying my shoes, a smile resting on my features, "It's relieving to hear that I have one less thing to worry about while we're here."

I pulled the both into a hug. "Sissy, knock it off."

"Yeah, we're not babies."

They were blushing. That enticed a laugh from my form, and I ruffled their hair. "I know...Just make sure to stay with someone while you're here."

"We know, so you-"

"Have nothing to worry about-"

"We're gonna go find Boton now-"

"By onee-chan!"

I watched them leave, waiting until their footsteps were silent, before departing myself; this time using the stairs. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked fighter had left not too long ago, and the two demon males left earlier in the morning. For what; I haven't a clue. All I knew was that I needed to hurry to the arena if I want to be there on time.

Though my act was just that; an act. There was too much death. Too much killing; and I regret to admit that I had done so as well. I just wanted this all to end so I could get home, and pretend that Kurama isn't a killer. That he's the same Kurama he's always been; though as far as I knew this could be his true self. I still couldn't relieve myself of the vision of Kurama killing Roto so cruelly. I'm glad I couldn't see his eyes; I would've had nightmares for days. Sadly, I couldn't afford to breakdown now. Kinta and Ginta are here. So I have to stay strong for them.

"This is it...Second match of the Dark tournament. Today we're up against the Ihcigaki team, who ever since joining hasn't lost a single fight." I explained to myself for no particular reason. This team worried me; Kurama agreed that they were humans, but something was very _off_ about them. They were so aloof, and emotionless. Then there was that think on that one guy's back.

"If I had to guess, the other human's also possess one."

A familiar voice severed my thoughts. The voice was close, and as the distance shrunk a new voice entered the fray.

"Oh; Kurama, Hiei what are you two doing here. Shouldn't you be at the arena?" Though my question wasn't answered cause saw Hiei's arm. "I completely forgot about that!"

I rushed over, "Let me take a look at it."

"It's none of your concern, woman."

"It is my concern Hiei. Especially when I'm the healer of this team." He turned his head stuffing both hands in his pocket. "Besides, you can only go but so far without the use of your dominant hand. Let me heal it, before it gets too bad."

"You sound like the fox."

His response confused me, but I never did get the chance to ask, for two demons- Cheetah and Lion? - came into view and I couldn't help remembering where I saw them before.

"Kurama."

"I know Yume." So he remembered them as well. "Seems the doctor's teammates have gotten lost."

"Hn."

"A horrible coincidence for us both."

I almost wanted to laugh. There was no way this was a mere chance. But there were only two of them; so either they hadn't expected me to be there, or they are just over confident in their abilities.

The staring contest continued; neither side making the first move. It didn't last long. The cheetah demon was the first to run in, but the males were ready. All I did was blink and right in front of me was the dismembered body of the demon. My eyes widened, and I stepped back to avoid the purple blood crawling from his body.

"And that was using my left hand Kurama."

"I apologize. I'll use my left next time to be fair."

_'It was so fast I...They killed him, and they, they didn't even hesitate.' _I was still staring at the body; completely unresponsive. _'Is that how I am? How I was on the ship...During training...Have I changed? And Kurama...I don't know if I want to be here anymore. See any of this anymore. H-how could I have ever thought that I could do this!'_

**_'It's who you are. Who we are; so get used to it!'_**

_'But I don't want to any more. I can't take it anymore!' _

**'_Why are you doing this now? Of all times?'_**

_'I-i...Don't k-'_

**'_You are hopele-Move now!_**_'_

Saruko's warning came too late, though Hiei didn't, using his good hand to grab my rear collar, and yanked me from harm's way. "Don't expect me to save you again, woman."

"Y-yeah...Thanks.."

We couldn't sit for long because a metal claw was rushing towards us. Hiei and I split, though I wasn't giving much effort into avoiding, which resulted in my close graze with the claw. The source was a robot standing where the other Ichigaki member was.

I barely dodged another attempt at crushing me, but was close lined by the extending arm of the robot. "Ugh!" I landed with a rough '_plop'_. "I-i gotta...Get my head back in the game...I can't worry about it but-" Suddenly every emotion left my body.

Nervousness..

Fear...

Uncertainty...

They all left, and were replaced by indifference, and oddly enough, excitement. I knew that this had something to do with Saruko. There was no way that I could go from one extreme to another. Though my present emotions didn't care; all I knew was that there was a fight and I had to help.

And there was my chance; Hiei was hit in the leg knocking him out of the air, onto the ground, and right on his injured arm. He screamed in pain holding his arm, so he didn't see the mechanical arm heading for him. "Hiei!"

In an instant I was in front of him, arms out and in both palms the Tejina seal shone in bright red; thus producing a transparent, red shield that bubbled around Hiei and I before the attack hit. I grunted from the force, but that didn't stop the mechanical arm from _still_ pushing the shied back, along with the occupants within. The shield collided with a tree before cracking, then shattering like glass; the arm slamming Hiei and me into the tree behind us.

"D-damn." Hiei grunted from behind me.

"My t-thoughts exactly." I received the full brunt since I was in front. The shield was so quickly put up, and flimsy that it was easily shattered; Ronoa would be disappointed. The pressure was relentless, effectively keeping us from moving. I faintly heard Kurama yell out my name worry laced within.

"Now you see the genius of the doctor's work? He has no feelings and thoughts to distract! He only focuses on the kill!" The demon laughed.

"I can appreciate that."

Hiei's Youki was being concentrated into his uninjured hand as he prepared to fire a flame technique. He was not going to allow this demon's ego trip to continue any further. Though his movement was constricted two fold, thanks to me, who was being crushed more onto him. All this went unnoticed by me, who was finding it hard enough to breathe. The metal arm was crushing my chest, and my lungs burned with the lack of air; and Hiei could tell- Yet another reason for him to blast that robot away.

"Hiei dont!" Kurama yelled noticing Hiei's plan. Who knows what that attack could do to me from sucha close range.

Kurama quickly formulated a plan. He wouldn't be able to remove the hand himself, not while being perused by the second mechanical arm. '_That's it!' _The answer was simple. He sprinted to his captive comrades, flipping over the arm that pinned us making the one casing him collide into the second arm, and releasing his friends.

Hiei landed on his feet, while I slumped unceremoniously to the ground in a gasping heap. I faintly heard Hiei yell-

"Kurama!"

Which made me worried, on top of being light headed from little to no air in my lungs. Through gradually clearing vision, there was a hge smoke screen in which both mechanical arms could be seen within; But no sign of the red headed fox.

"Excellent now kill the other one too" The robot remained motionless; it's glowing red eye fixed on the spot where Kurama was just at. "What are you doing Gatestavol! I sad kill!"

"You were worng on two accounts." Was that...Kurama! Then he's still alive!

"I'm wrong; what do you mean? What just happened?" Slowly the smoke cleared, and with it, the secrets it held were revealed. Kurama was indeed alive, and from the looks of it unharmed. His rose whip entangled around the wires within the robot; having slipped through a hole on the robot's arm. Now how did Kurama manage that? I picked myself from the ground to get a better look at what was going on.

"Even the hardest thing can be broken when crashed into itself. And the ability to feel pain is not a weakness, but a strength. Pain tells a creature their vulnerabilities, and not to expose them. Your robot is dead, and so are you."

Kurama moved towards the demon - who knew that without control of the robot he couldn't hope to stand a chance. He yelled and turned to run; though it didn't do him well. Hiei was blocking his way.

"You have nowhere to run." Kurama stated the obvious. "So why don't you enlighten us as to why you and your friends came all this way just to keep us from the ring."

"And you better speak the truth, demon." Hiei's grip on his sword tightened to show he was serious. Though, when is he ever not?

"N-no! I-i-i-i won't tell you!" The demon stuttered.

'_That's not a wise choice.' _I thought.

"Please tell us." I said sweetly. Maybe if I was nice to him he would be less aggressive. Besides, I would rather not see Kurama or Hiei kill something else like they did before.

"If you tell us we will let you go, I promise. I'm sure you want to live right?"

Hiei scoffed. I ignored him, and continued to smile at the demon on the ground. Suddenly the demon stood and began charging at me. "Ha! You foolish little girl! Now you'll die!"

I was momentarily stunned, but it didn't matter because Kurama was quick to react. His rose whip had the demon ensnared, and he fell to the ground with a dull '_THUNK', _as he struggled to free himself of the tangle of vines.

"I wouldn't advise you do that again." Kurama warned tightening his whip until the demon screamed in pain. I hadn't even noticed Kurama saved me until the demon screamed breaking me from my stupor. Kurama quickly looked at me to be sure I wasn't hurt before turning back to the demon.

"Now explain."

"G-go to h-hell." Kurama sighed before nodding to Hiei.

"Hn, you'll wish that you had answered the woman and the Fox earlier, demon."

Kurama retracted his rose whip, and Hiei's fist repeatedly connected with the demon's face. I turned my head not wanting to watch, and to my right I saw the small remote that the demon was using to control the robot.

He must have dropped it sometime when he attempted to run. I examined the remote in my hands wondering how it worked. It was a small rectangular device, with an antenna at the top and a single red button in the middle. The button couldn't have but one function; which I assumed was, to turn the robot on or off. Maybe there was a certain amount of times you had to press the button, and then that would trigger a response. Then there was the idea that the robot simply listened to whoever was holding the remote.

"Is that the remote to the robot?"

"WHAAAAA!" I shrieked; so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even sensed Kurama coming up behind me. "O-oh, he he...Yeah it is."

Kurama chuckled, amused by my display. He couldn't help but find it adorable.

I looked wearily at Hiei who was still beating the demon. "How long does he plan on punching him?"

Kurama turned to look as well. "I do suppose that Hiei is over doing it."

He glanced back at me noting my worried expression. How could she feel sympathy for the demon who tried to kill her only moments before? Saruko would have had him begging for his life in an instant. The two were very different. _'Though I suppose...That comes with borrowing a human's life..' _Kurama thought. She seemed different than the day on the boat. Yume displayed indifference at killing the demons, but now...It's as if the very notion is an act of blasphemy.

"Hiei that's enough. He'll be no use to us if you kill him."

Hiei paused in mid-punch, raising his head he also noticed the look on my face. "Tch, you're growing soft Kurama."

Weather Kurama was offended - though I assume he was used to hearing that from the stoic fire demon - or not was unclear, as he chose to either ignore or not comment at all. He didn't stop until he stood over the demon. "It would be in your best interest to answer all of our questions." His tone left no room for question.

"Now what is your name."

At first it didn't seem as though the demon would answer. Though after a silent stretch he answered, "M-5"

"Why did you keep us away from the fight?"

"W-without...Y-you o-or Hiei a-at the fight...T-the doctor's p-percentage of w-winning was 98%." Hiei did a real good number on the demons face, and it was hard to understand him at all with the stuttering. Though I guess it was a miracle that M-5's jaw wasn't broken.

"He seemed to have went through a lot to keep us away." I spoke, but didn't move from my spot. "Is there some other reason as to why winning was so important besides the obvious reasons?"

M-5 was hesitant to say, but at Hiei's advance he was quick to tell. "The d-doctor wanted t-to have U-urameshi's b-body for h-his own."

Our eyes widened in surprise. Now that was a bit of interesting information. "Explain."

Almost instantly M-5 told the entire story of how the doctor tricked these three humans into undergoing some 'experiments' for him. The humans were students at a dojo, who's master became deathly ill with a sickness that the doctor gave to him, his self! That was how the Doctor tricked the three kind hearted pupils; who would do anything to get the antidote the Doctor so cruelly promised them.

"So that's what I saw on the man's back yesterday. This Varuki the doctor made is used to control the three human fighters." M-5 nodded in agreement with me.

"Where is Metamyura?" Kurama demanded.

Though, M-5 seemed to have had enough with being controlled, and foolishly decided not to answer Kurama's question. I closed my eyes. Such defiance and stubbornness…shown at a rather poor time on his part. He would have been better if he just gave us the information that we requested.

"I will not ask again! Where is Metamyura!"

When M-5 refused to answer Kurama closed his eyes. "Fine then; Hiei."

"My pleasure."

Once again I turned a blind eye to Hiei and the painful punishment given to M-5, due to his stubbornness. Instead I focused on the robot named Gatestovol. During M-5's explanation on the doctor's plan I had figured out how to control it. I was correct it thinking that the robot listened to whomever controls the remote. After making the robot retract his arms and remain still, I jumped up and landed on his right should to have a seat.

Don't ask me why, but I just felt like being high up.

I hadn't noticed that Kurama had moved to the opposite shoulder of the Robot, mimicking me and sitting down. Though, he seemed to be watching Hiei punching H-5 to get the whereabouts of the sick sensei. Which is why I was surprised when Kurama spoke to me.

"Are you alright Yume?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since watching the Doctor's team and Toguro fight you've been acting detached." He explained his findings. "Then earlier, during the fight, you seemed to hesitate, when on the boat you did no such act."

I looked down.

"I am just worried. You are not acting like yourself."

I could almost laughed at those words. Of course I'm not acting like myself. I'm on an Island where demons fight for entertainment, and have no problems about killing. When one really thought about it some humans aren't any better than the demons here; a prime example are the bastards that started this whole thing, and place bets on the teams. Never in my life had I even imagined my life turning in this direction, let alone me being a demon.

I'm becoming more aware of Saruko's presences, both mentally and emotionally. What if she starts taking over my body, and I do something that I really don't like. She had already been separated from my body once - the time during the saint beast episode - and I'll be darned if I even understand how that happened. It may only be a matter of time before she controls my body completely.

"See there it is again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been spacing out a lot lately." In Kurama's eye swam the worry he spoke about. He couldn't see that this whole situation was really starting to bother me. Talk about a delayed reaction.

Maybe I should tell him. I mean he's only trying to help me, and if I talk about it I'll probably feel a bit better. "Fine. I-"

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" M-5 screamed finally having enough of Hiei's punches. "Metamyura i-is in a cave. Th-that way-" He raised his hand to his left; behind Kurama and I. "2 m-miles."

Hiei smirked, "Now was that so hard?" He punched him again this time knocking him out, then letting him drop to the ground.

I sighed. "Let's go."

Kurama watched as I slid off of Gatestavol's shoulder and onto the ground. He made a mental note to find me - to continue the conversation - but right now finding and hopefully treating Metamyuro was the top priority. The two miles of travel was easily transverse by the three demons as they sped through the forest, our bodies vanishing every so often only to reappear yards away. Every so often worried forest green eyes would wonder over to my form. He frowned noticing the troubled expression that marred my beauty. Kurama has been noticing a pattern lately; every time I would do something remotely inhumane it would seem to bother me to no end. The red headed fox hadn't a clue as to what was going on, but he would make it his personal mission to figure it out.

All around the dashing trio the trees began to thin out until a stony landscape surrounded the three, but even that didn't slow them down. Their search was quickly coming to its end as the mountain came into view. The trio stopped at the mouth of a cave at the bottom of the mountain.

"Metamyuro must be located within this cave. I shall check inside. Come along Hiei."

Said fire demon grunted but followed the kitsune into the dark cave. I frowned at their backs wondering why Kurama didn't ask me to come along with them. I shrugged it off as it didn't matter since they re-emerged only a few minutes later; this time there was an extra body leaning on Kurama for support.

The man was skinny, with a list chestnut brown completion, and matching brown hair that sat on top of his head. There was no arguing the man was sick, his dry skin and hair as well as the malnutrition of his body being dead give always. He wore a faded yellow karate uniform that was open in the front showing his sinking in torso.

"I will need to fix an antidote quickly if he is to survive." Kurama said. Metamyura coughed violently his frail, sickly body racking with tremendous force.

There wasn't any time to waste. So the three quickly back tracked to the forest, Kurama carrying the weakening Metamyura on his back but even that didn't slow the kitsune down. Back in the clearing; Kurama carefully laid Metamyura down. M-5 was still unconscious, and Gatestavol was unresponsive still as I held the remote.

"Yume-" I quickly answered with a 'yes', "Do you know what the herb _Achillea Millefolium_[1] looks like?"

"Yeah of course." Not only had I learned about it in Biology, but Ronoa made sure I knew a lot about herbs and mixing medicines. "I'll go look for some." I quickly ran off head darting left and right looking for a collected bundle of tiny white flower petals. I quickly came to a stop, and walked over to a bundle of tall, thin green plants.

"_Artemisia_[2], this will help if it's combined with _Achillea_." I plucked some of the plants then continued my search. Luckily it didn't take me much longer before finding the Yarrow[1] herb, and I was sprinting back to Kurama.

Kurama, hearing my returning footsteps, looked up smiling when seeing the two herbs in my hands. "I see you found some Wormwood[2] as well." I grinned. "Bring it over." I did so handing the herbs to Kurama then stepping back and watching him work. He reached behind his head and into his hair - where he normally goes to retrieve his rosewhip - and pulled out a tiny seed. He then crushed it in the palm of his hand, put it in his mouth along with pieces of the plants, and then chewed it up.

I couldn't help but watch how his mouth moved in rhythm with a sinful delight. What I wouldn't give to have his succulent lips pressed firmly to mine, moving slowly and passionately until they left a permanent impression on my lips. His arms would be around my waist pulling my soft, malleable body to his own hard and strong one. We would stare into each other's eyes, before he leaned down again unto my eager awaiting lips. Letting his body, scent, and power completely engulf me into submission-

_'GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING!' _I screamed in my head, hands flying to my face and I quickly turned my back to Kurama in an effort to hide the terrible blush that heavily contrasted with my bluish-white hair.

**_'I would suspect you were drooling over the fox.'_**

Suddenly my entire face went red. Behind me Hiei had returned - I hadn't even noticed he was gone - with some water for Kurama to use.

_'Oh so now you want to speak!'_

**_'Ofcourse. Why waste the opportunity to tease you?'_**

_'Hmph! Well you do know that it was **you** who growled at Saki at school. You obviously remember or know Kurama!'_

Saruko stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying in a careful manor.

**_'It is not...That I remember him...It is...Simply his scent...'_**

Now that had me very interested. _'What do you mean, his scent?'_

If Saruko could sigh she would have. **_'It is familiar...And when we are near him. When we smell it...It beacon me.'_**

_'Oh...'_

Our conversation ended when Kurama had called my name. I spun around, "Yeah?"

"I have administered the cure to Metamyura, so he should be fine but weak at first."

"Right, you too should get going then." Kurama looked confused, catching the robot's remote when I tossed it. "I'll make sure Metamyura get's there safely, but you two need to get to the arena as fast as possible."

"For once the onna is right." Hiei spoke. I noticed that he had M-5's shirt collar in his hand. "It would be rude to not return him to his team." The smirk on his face cause me to shake my head in amusement.

"You two should hurry."

Kurama nodded and both he and Hiei jumped onto Gatestoval's shoulders, and the robot came back to life and began moving towards the arena. I waited until the rumbling footsteps were but slight tremors before moving over to Metamyura's body. He was using one arm to sit up and the other was being coughed into.

"Are you feeling up to walking a bit?" I questioned softly kneeling beside him.

"Y-yes." He wheezed. "I a-am. I-i need to s-see my students."

"Of course. I'll carry you on my back."

Even though he was sick, Metamyura looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are y-you sure you c-can carry m-me?" Before I can answer Metamyura fell into a rough coughing fit. I smile sympathetically, and positioned him so he was on my back. I stood up grunting a bit from the effort.

"Don't worry Sensei. It's no problem," I grinned over my shoulder, "I'm stronger than I look."

Metamyura went to speak but once again he coughed instead. "Try not to talk so much. It'll take a few minutes before the antidote to get rid of the poison. By time we get to the arena you should be well enough to move around on your own." After making sure Metamyura was secure and wouldn't fall off, I took off running in the forest in the direction of the arena.

* * *

"This is where I leave you." I put Metamyura on the ground, in the hallway that lead to the arena. It was the doorway that my team had entered through. "You'll be fine, yes?"

Metamyuro smiled, "Yes. I can't thank you enough for your help. You and your friends."

I grinned, "Don't sweat it! Now come on! We've got some possessed students to help." Metamyura nodded and followed me to the arena, the screams of the youkai crowd becoming loud and almost deafening. When the two of us reached the arena, Kurama and Hiei was already there along with the 50 foot robot and M-5.

Yusuke and the Masked fighter was in the ring, while Kuwabara was on the ground completely laid out. He looked terrible, and in a lot of pain. I smiled at Metamyuro before running over to my fallen comrade.

"Got beat up again huh Kuwabara." I joked. Both he and Boton looked up in surprise.

"Yume!" They both yelled.

The smile on Kuwabara's face instantly fell as he realized what I said. "HEY! I'll have you know I was trying to save their lives!"

"Sure, whatever you say Kuwabara." I knelt next to him and placed my hands over his torso, hovering them about 3 inches from his skin.

"H-hey! What are you doing!"

"I'm going to heal you. I'm not just a substitute you know. I'm also the team's healer." I consentraited on pooling my _Youki _into my hands and outward into Kuwabara's body. As I did my hands began to glow red, and a red wave came from my hands and rippled out until it passed over Kuwabara's entire body. The waves kept coming as if someone continuously threw a stone in a calm body of water.

A warm, tingling sensation filled Kuwabara's body and for the first time since he had been laying there, he felt no pain and no discomfort. The pain he felt in his chest from breathing was gone. As sudden as the comfort came, it left and all the pain rushed back into his body. He tensed and grit his teeth in pain, his back arching slightly from the ground before plopping back down. Kuwabara's breath was jagged, and very heavy.

"Sorry Kuwabara." I said apologetically. "You have a lot of broken bones. It's going to take me some time to heal you, so it would be best if we could get him to a bed." The last part was directed towards Boton who nodded.

"W-wait." Both females looked down at the injured human. "W-wait until th-the match i-is over."

Even though I didn't want to, I obliged with Kuwabara and turned to the events happening in the arena. Yusuke was fighting all three of the team members by himself, and right when he was about to use his spirit gun the Masked fighter stepped in, stopping Yusuke from firing. They said some stuff and surprisingly Yusuke backed down.

"Take it easy." Boton fussed as Kuwabara tried to sit up. I looked at him worriedly. He shouldn't have been moving as much as he was.

"Don't let th-them..." Boton and I knew he was referring to not killing the three fighters.

"They're going to do whatever they can Kuwabara." Boton assured though her voice didn't sound any more confident that Kuwabara obviously felt.

"The d-doctor don't let h-him l-leave."

This time I answered. "If I have to I'll stop him myself. That bastard won't be going anywhere if I can help it." I glared hatefully at the tiny green goblin thing. He was getting too much enjoyment out of this. And when he spoke my glared only deepened.

"Neither of you have the stomach! You can't kill these humans! You know it'll be wrong! The only thing left is to accept defeat! " He ended with a terrible laugh that sent anger rippling down and through her core. How could anyone enjoy toying with others! This doctor was lower than the lowest creature in the world. He wasn't even a demon because that was an insult to other demons.

Next thing I knew the Masked fighter's _Reiki_ was increasing with tremendous speed, and a blue light spread across the entire fighting arena, making it a vexing task to try and see what was happening. It didn't last long but when it ended all three human fighters were on the ground with the varuki laying off to the side. "Way to go!" I exclaimed but it the smile quickly vanished once I realized- "There _reiki_...It's...It's gone."

"No-Agh! Ack!" Kuwabara moaned in pain at the sudden movement of - trying anyway - shooting from his laying position.

"AND TEN!" I came out of my stupor thanks to Koto's voice over her microphone. "AND THE URAMESHI TEAM WINS THE MATCH!" The crowd boo'ed and yelled at the revelation.

"YOU CAN HATE THEM ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET SOME WATER FOR THOSE THROATS CAUSE YOU'LL BE SCREAMING FOR A WHILE IF THEY KEEP GETTING WINS LIKE THIS!"

"SHUT-UP FOX! That was not a victory!" Yusuke yelled startling the female fox demon.

"Th-this isn't r-right. We're supposed t-to be the g-good guys." Kuwabara struggled out, clearly in distrought over what happened.

"Stupid troll doctor for putting this on us! Stupid dark tournament." Our team leader grumbled stomping his way over to the green toll doctor. "Hey asshole! You know you're not walking away right!"

The doctor began stumbling backwards. "Hn, don't embarrassed yourself." Hiei stood to one side cutting off his escape route.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift." Kurama said blocking off yet another exit route.

"Wait! What if I was to tell you that Metamyura was actually on this Island now and I was the only one who knew where he was!" The doctor was obviously doing whatever he could to keep from dying, but even if we did need his help to find the sick master, the doctor would _still_ be killed by one of the team members. "Also I am the only one with the antidote!"

Kurama smirked, and I couldn't help but do so as well. "That's a mute point."

From off to the side Metamyura was leaning on the wall - that kept the audience from the arena - slowly walking over to the troll doctor. "B-but how!"

"You're assistant was in the mood to talk." Hiei began. No one missed the smirk that filtered to his face; he obviously enjoyed the methods of making M-5 talk. "He told us were you were keeping Metamyura. It was only about 2 miles. And after observing his symptoms Kurama was easily able to make an antidote."

Kurama put his two cents in, "I have also acquired some poisonous herbs on this Island as well. Care to try one doctor?"

"No need for that Kurama."Yusuke glared at the doctor. "YOU READY TO DIE!"

The doctor suddenly smirked and began laughing, "You really don't believe that I would experiment with body modifications and not save some for me!" He suddenly stuck something inside of his arm and his body began to grow to immense size. All of his clothes, save for his pants which was reduced to look like booty shorts - BLECH! - were torn off leaving all of his enhanced muscles showing.

"Oh shit." Kuwabara and I had the same though as we looked upon the doctor who suddenly had a growth spurt.

Dr. Ichigaki began attacking Yusuke and the others.

"AMAZING! ICHIGAKI IS STRETCHING OUT HIS ARM LIKE IT'S WARM PUTTY!" Koto exclaimed.

She was right. His arm stretched to incredible lengths as he attacked the members of the Urameshi team. My eyes widened when Yusuke was hit in the arm, drawing more blood than I thought possible from the arm. In a flash Hiei was in front of Yusuke, his sword draw and ready to fight. Yusuke then did something unexpected, but so like him.

"Hiei wait. I've got dibs on this jerk."

"YUSUKE'S BACK UP DISPITE THE DELICIOUS OUT POUR OF BLOOD FROM HIS ARM! AND WHATS MORE HE'S ASKING HIEI TO WITHDRAW! DOES HE PLAN ON TAKING THIS BEAST ON BY HIMSELF!"

Hiei observed Yusuke, his ruby red eyes soon closing as he smirked. "Fine, just don't get yourself killed."

"Go a head then. Defy all logic." Ichigaki laughed before shooting both arms towards Yusuke. However, the young spirit detective was ready. He dodged both attacks then he grabbed both of the doctor's arms holding them in a tight grip under his own arms. Then his _Reiki_ began to increase which was soon visible as a swirling blue energy around him.

I could see his grip tightening on Ichigaki's arm, most likely crushing the bones, before hauling him into the air. Yusuke then jumped into the air and kicked Ichigaki three times; two in the stomach and one under the chin knocking the giant green troll to the ground.

When Yusuke landed he yelled, "That was for the three lives you stole!"

"And this one is for screwing with their master!" He yelled running in and punching the cowering demon in the face.

"This is for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his ass kicked into the ground!" Another deadly punched followed after.

"Thanks for the shout out Urameshi." Kuwabara forced out, causing a smile to hit my face.

"And this is for me!" Yusuke's hand suddenly became engulfed in blue _Reiki_, "For pissing me off!" The last punch had Ichigaki flying up into the air and straight into the stands, leaving the doctor completely unconscious.

"Now you stay there and think about what you've done!"

"WOW...CAN I JUST SAY WOW. DR. ICHIGAKI HAS JUST BEEN DEMOLISHED BY YUSUKE'S ASSULT!"

The entire stadium was quiet with shock in sheer awe of Yusuke's punch. Yusuke just took down a demon that was like a hundred times larger than he was! It was unreal!

"Save your tears Metamyura. You're boys aren't dead!" Was the first thing I heard the Masked fighter say.

What did she mean they weren't dead! How could they not be after what she just did minutes before! But I was proven wrong when the three human fighters rose to their feet. Once again I was able to sense their spirit energy, and a smile instantly came to my face.

"Hey! F-fill me in! I can't exactly s-see what's going o-on!" I rolled my eyes at Kuwabara.

"The fighters are alive." I smiled watching the fighters reunite with their master. "And it looks like everything will be ok."

Kuwabara gave a painful chuckle. "Th-they're alright...Letting them beat the snot out of me was the best thing I've ever done." He suddenly tensed before collapsing.

Boton and I looked at each other and smiled. "You did good Kuwabara." She said. Yusuke then ran over to check up on Kuwabara. "How's he doing?"

"It's nothing too serious just some broken bones, but it's obvious he'll need some time to recover."

"Yeah but with me healing him he'll be up and at it in no time." I grinned giving a thumb up which Yusuke gladly returned.

"Boton I'm going to get some help in moving Kuwabara."

"Alright."

I stood up and ran over to Kurama, who turned watching as I closed the small distance. "I'm relieved to see that you and Metamyura made it in time. I was worried."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't get lost. I seem to be doing that a lot while here." I chuckled in embarrassment. "But anyway, I need your help in moving Kuwabara. I have to start healing him right away."

"Of course." The two of us walked over to Boton and the others. It was Kurama and the female grim reaper who hauled Kuwabara into the Urameshi team's assigned waiting room, and onto the table for him to lay down. I wanted to speak to Kurama but a voice on the intercom interrupted me-

"May I have your attention please!" A sinking feeling entered my gut. This couldn't be a good thing, and from the worried look on Kurama's face he was getting the same feeling. "The third round of the dark tournament will begin immediately." Kurama quickly ran out of the room. If it hadn't been for Kuwabara I would have followed him. "Furthermore the tournament committee has unanimously agreed to continue the matches according to the match diagram starting to the left. Will team Masho and team Urameshi please report to the fighting arena."

"Damn those committee bastards!" I growled slamming my fist on a table. "They'll do whatever they can to beat Yusuke and the others."

"They're just a couple of spineless jerks! That's what they are!" Boton agreed anger pouring onto her beautiful face.

Sadly there wasn't anything I could do about it right now, so instead I turned to the one problem I knew I could fix. "Alright Kuwabara. Let me start on your injuries." I reached out, and faster than I would have expected he grabbed my wrist.

"W-wait. Not yet.."

"What? What on earth are you talking about! You need to be healed!" Boton screamed at the injured fighter. But Kuwabara remained persistent.

"P-please...I need to b-be out there with m-my team. I-i can't s-sit here wh-while they're out th-there risking their l-lives." He struggled to speak but his eyes didn't travel from my own not once. "B-besides...I-if Urameshi a-and the others h-have to f-fight again, th-they'll need y-you to he-heal them. Y-you said th-that it'll t-take a while to h-heal me anyway. So p-please..."

"Yume you can't seriously be considering."

But I hadn't heard Boton because I was deeply engrossed in my staring contest with Kuwabara. Finally I relented and closed my eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. "Boton help me move Kuwabara. He's right. It'll take longer for me to heal them, and if our team really has to fight again I may have to heal one of the others before this day is out."

I placed on of Kuwabara's arms over my shoulders while Boton did the same for the other arm. Together we helped Kuwabara back out to the open arena, and laid him on the ground. Though, this time his head rested in Boton's lap, so he could see the fight a bit clearer.

**_'I am getting a bad feeling about this...'_**

_'So am I...'_

**_'Be ready to fight Yume. I have a feeling that our time is approaching quickly.'_**

I wish I could disagree with my inner demon, but sadly I was getting the same feeling. I just hopped that my training would have been enough to give me a victory, and keep me alive.

* * *

**Oh my lord...I didn't think I would ever get done with this chapter! It feels as though I have been working on this thing for years and years! I hope you all enjoy it because this is possibly the longest chapter that I have ever done. Granted I stuffed about three episodes into this chapter, but whatever.**

[1] - Eaten to counter poisoning, but must be eaten quickly. It is commonly referred to as a Yarrow plant.

[2] - Removal of internal parasites. Is also called Wormwood.

I never did explain the whole substitution thing, because I assumed that I would get a chance to explain it within the story itself. But the opportunity never did come up, and I didn't want to force it so I'll just explain it here. I have changed the rules so that each team is allowed two substitutes.

One substitute is for is one of the teammates die, and is permanently in the team. Of course unless they die as well.

The other substitute, the one Yume is, can replace one of the fighters if they are unable to fight at the present time. They can only substitute for one person in every fight, taking their slot meaning the person they substituted for can't fight in the current matches. Al long as this substitute has not lost a match they can be used during the whole tournament.

**This is a crazy long chapter so I hope I get some Reviews for this one! XD I think I deserve it after this one, lol.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	15. Kurama's End?

**Helloz!**

**Yeah, I decided to do another Yu Yu Hakusho chapter. Kind of getting excited for the fight with Bakken because Yume will finally be able to fight! Yay! But until then enjoy this (completely stolen from the show) chapter! :p**

* * *

**Kurama's End...?**

"Hurry up you two! I don't want to miss the fight!" Kuwabara rushed Boton and I as we tried to lift him as gently as possible from the bed he laid on.

"Oh, hush Kuwabara! If you don't stop rushing us then I swear I'll punch you." Boton retaliated before I could. Both Kuwabara and I were surprised by Boton's outburst.

"Y-yes ma'am." Kuwabara muttered instantly quieting down.

I just grinned and slung one of Kuwabara's arms over my shoulder, Boton doing the same with his other arm. "Ok, Kuwabara. Take it easy, you don't want to injure yourself any more than you already are." I advised while Boton and I eased him through the door, across the hallway and back into the area where we laid him on the ground. In order to provide Kuwabara with as much comfort as possible, I instructed Boton to allow him to rest his head on her lap. This way he wouldn't have to crane his neck to see the fight.

"Th-thanks girls."

"Yeah, yeah, just know that if you die because of your injuries I tried to heal you earlier." I joked slightly, making Kuwabara laugh, or at least that's what he attempted to do before tensing in a fit of pain.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Now rest here while I see what's going on." I jogged up to the raised fighting platform and climbed up with relative ease. The rest of our team was standing next to Koto, and in front of some strange guys all wearing black cloaks. Who were they? They weren't there when Kuwabara, Boton and I left. From the announcement, I assumed that these people were our new opponents. The committee wasn't concerned on hiding the bluntness of their dislike for our team, because this trick was very underhanded. How could they force us to fight twice in a row without any kind of rest? Of course they didn't care as long as they got what they wanted; us dying.

One of the guys in the other team's robe suddenly blew off, almost as if a gust of wind blew it off. The guy beneath the robe was surprising cute compared to a lot of the other demons that I had the displeasure of running into. He had red hair, but it wasn't as beautiful as Kurama's hair. Kurama's hair was more of a rich, rose color red while this new guy's hair was more bright and vibrant. He had light blue eyes and a single horn protruding maybe an inch on the top of his head and through his red hair. He didn't wear any shoes, but instead, strange footwear that I had never seen before. It looked like a slip on, with the toes and the heel of the foot out. There were bandages wrapped around his shins and both his forearms. His pants were white, and baggy on him, with to white clothes crossing his bare chest in an 'X' fashion in both the front and back.

"Jin, the "Wind master". That would explain who the team is." Kurama stated, speaking to Yusuke, casting me a smile when he saw me stop beside him.

"Wait, so you know these jokers?" Yusuke asked.

"Indeed, most Yokai do. Team Masho must be a pseudonym for this tournament. In actuality they are reffered to as the "Shinobi of spirit world"."

"Shinobi? What's that?"

Before Kurama could answer Yusuke I jumped in, "Oh! Rona-sama told me about them!" Seeing both males staring at me, I blushed from my outburst.

"Well, who the hell are they?" Yusuke pressed me for the information.

My blush increased, "O-oh, um…Well, from what I can remember…They're basically mercenaries, working for the highest bidder to get rid of disputes in secret." I periodically looked at Kurama to make sure my story was right, to which he would smile and nod for me to continue. I blushed more only because he was smiling at me. It was georgous! Was it even fair to call a man georgous? Well, no matter the case, Kurama's smile was like a rare pearl and I wanted to take it for myself. I don't care if it sounded selfish.

"Team captains please describe the battle terms." The announcer, Koto, spoke into the microphone and broke me from my thoughts.

"Let's make this simple enough. One to one to one, till I'm the tower on my feet holding the flag." Jin spoke so fast I had to do a double take. Not only that, but he spoke in an Irish accent. Ok, now I had to admit that was friggen hot! I have to admit I have a small soft spot for men with certain accents, with Irish being right there on the top 3. If I wasn't so hung over on Kurama, I might have considered trying to go out with him. Though, that didn't stop me from looking and then quickly looking away blushing.

'_No! I need to pay attention to the fight! He's the enemy, besides; you can't go all googoo eyes for every cute boy you see.'_

"Jin has asked for a series of matches with the team holding five being the winner, and Yusuke has agreed." Koto relayed to the crowd via microphone, to which the response was a loud cheer. Yusuke walked back over to the rest of us – Kurama and I had already joining the others on the ground. As he was making his way over and loud chime went off. It sounded much like earlier when the announcement of them fighting again aired.

"May I have your attention please? The tournament committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round."

"What is this gym class?" Yusuke asked finding this to be just as stupid and pointless as everyone else on his team.

None the less, the female announcer continued, "Due to the Yurameshi team fighting without rest and in accordance to section 13 in the tournament index please report to the tent."

"As long as they don't grab my balls, and make me cough" To everyone's left a woman exited out of a medical tent – which I somehow missed this entire time – and traveled over to use. The woman was tall, with long red hair – what was up with everyone having red hair- and wore a very skimpy white nurses outfit. As soon as Yusuke saw this his eyes widened, "Woah….Scratch that.."

"Hello gentlemen." She said completely ignoring my presence there. With her raised hand she began scanning over the boys, presumably determining whether they needed medical assistance. I was between Kurama and Hiei and she completely skipped over me.

'**Damn, slut…'**

'_Saruka! That isn't nice!'_

'**You know it's true.'**

"Yes you two fighters will do nicely." The nurse voiced towards both Hiei and the masked fighter, "Will you two please follow me to the tent."

"Don't be a fool, we need no attention." Hiei coldly stated, "Why don't you go nurse the fool lying on his back?"

"Because, dear Hiei, his wounds doesn't interest me like yours do."

"You know….I'm getting a bad feeling about this." I muttered watching Hiei and the masked fighter being taken away.

Kurama looked at me almost as If waiting for me to continue, "Well…It's just, they told that we would have to fight again without rest which of course is unfair, but then all of a sudden they want to make sure we are alright saying it's in the rule book. When they clearly don't care for the rules; well, when it comes to our team anyway, unless we were breaking them."

"I understand what you mean, but sadly we do not have a choice in the matter. We do not have the luxury of doing whatever we want, so until then we will just have to play cautiously. "

"Yeah, I just wish they would at least attempt to be discrete with their cheating instead of all this."

Kurama chuckled before a sudden rise in Yokai energy made us look at the nurse's tent. Surrounding the tent was a blue, lightening barrier apparently keeping both of our team members within.

"Damnit, What the hell is that Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

"It's a force field." He replied.

"Well isn't that just peachy." I chimed in, just as Yusuke went charging at the nurse whom was standing on the outside of the force field.

"Hey you! Why do I get the feeling you're not a licensed nurse!" As Yusuke got closed to her another lightening like barrier kept him from getting to her. Seeing it was useless Yusuke stopped trying to break through it.

The nurse then grabbed the belt at her waist and pulled it off, along with her clothes showing vines surrounding her body. It was denser around her beast, and lower area, almost as if making a vine two-piece bakini. There were also a few vines going down her arm, and hovering around her body was a white strip of energy that continuously went around her body.

'**Now do you believe she is a slut?'**

'…_Ok, but it still isn't nice to call someone that…'_

'**How is it you young kids say it now? Whatever.'**

"Correct Yusuke, I'm not a nurse. Enchantress is more like it."

"Yeah…That was my second guess." At least I wasn't the only one who thought so.

Apparently her name was Ruka, and was considered the best practitioner of spell defense incantations. Boton explained that those who practice spell defense had absolutely no attack power, but their defense is so great that no one could break through them.

"I don't care, just give me my damn team back!" Yusuke yelled, but Ruka was ready to reply,

"Didn't you hear the announcement? They're both very sick. They are going to need a little time to recover."

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

Ruka just smirked, "_Sokyo jojo_." A blue mist came from her body and headed towards Hiei and the masked fighter. Around them another blue swirl of energy surrounded them, but it was more violent than the energy circling Ruka. Kurama was the one to explain what it was.

"That energy thread, it uses their own spirit energy against them. The more the struggle the harder it will become for them to escape."

"Things aren't looking so well for us." I muttered.

"As a result of the medical examination Hiei and the masked fighter have been called unfit to fight. Therefore they will be unable to fight for the duration of this round." The overhead announcer said. Yusuke then ran up to Koto, with Kurama following moments later, but I didn't hear what they were saying because I walked over to Boton and the hurt Kuwabara.

"That committee isn't playing fair!" Boton yelled, "It's 2 against 5 now!"

"No-" I interrupted her, causing both Boton and Kuwabara to look at me, "There's 3 of us."

"Um, no theres only 2. I can't exactly fight right no-OOOOWWWWW!"

My foot was on Kuwabara's stomach putting pressure on his broken ribs with a tick mark on my forehead, "You idiot I was referring to me not you and your broken body." I removed my foot and turned to face the arena, leaving Kuwabara rubbing his throbbing torso. "I think I may have to fight…I'm kind of hoping I won't have too but…If it comes down to it I can take either Hiei's or the masked fighter's place since they are ineligible to fight."

In the ring, another cloaked member from team Masho removed their robes. This time it was an even taller demon – compared to the first revealed team member – but he was all blue with a green cloth tied around his head. He didn't wear any shoes, but did have bandages around his shins like the first member. He wore a dark green, cloth like shorts that had a rather large split on the left side. On his left side appeared to be two small dagger holsters.

I suddenly felt my heart speed up. Kurama was preparing to go into the ring. Somehow this feeling I got was different that the first time I saw him go into the ring. Before I was worried about Kurama, scared that he would get hurt but now…I was more afraid…I was afraid of what I would see. I realized I hated watching Kurama fight.

'**It's only natural for Demons to fight and shed blood.'**

'…_.'_

'**You yourself have done it on more than one occasion. On the boat'**

'_I was only thinking about protecting my brothers then…'_

'**What about in the forest when you fought.'**

'_I didn't cause bloodshed…And you took over my body remember….'_

'**Stop being so stubborn! Look, you're just going to have to face it sooner or later!**

'_Later please.'_

Inside of the ring things were finally starting. Koto brought the microphone to her mouth to speak into it, "IT LOOKS LIKE OUR FIRST FIGHT WILL BE KURAMA VS. GAMMA! AND BEGIN!"

Gamma reached for his two dagger hilts and pulled them to….Wait….Paintbrushes? Are those….Paintbrushes! He crossed his arms over his chest with a paintbrush in each hand. "Tell me demon traitor what does the word "make-up" bring to mind? Human females no doubt; a little gloss to attract the next mate, disgusting isn't it? The way humans manage to bastardize everything they touch. Over centuries the human's influence has spread even into the spirit world. Now even few demons know of its true power."

Gamma then began moving the paintbrushes across his body at different places creating a sort of pattern over his body. Despite the tip of the brush not being dipped in any ink, it painted the colors blue and red on his body where it was needed. As soon as he was finished his Youki energy increased, and he launched towards Kurama. At the last second Kurama dodged the area where he once was, being destroyed by one of Gamma's punches. Red demon energy exploded from his body upon contact with the ground.

I jumped hearing the loud crack of the concrete floor, which could have easily been Kurama's bones had he not moved. From then on, Kurama was left with no choice but to continuously dodge Gamma's relentless assult, not even giving the slightest opening for Kurama to summon one of his plants. I looked at Kurama; why wasn't he trying to fight back? It was like he was simply trying to determine Gamma's fighting abilities.

'**Yoko was never that cautious of a fighter.'**

'_Who?...Oh, you mean Kurama's demon form? That Yoko?'_

'**Yes.' **

Turning back to the ring, Kurama had lost his balance and was heading to the gound, but managed to catch himself with one hand. Not wasting the moment, Gamma rushed in, pulling out his two paint brushes and in quick, flawless speed made a mark on Kurama's left leg. It almost looked like the infinity symbol you would encounter in math. Kurama attempted to move but only fell to one knee. Once coming to the realization that he couldn't move, he phrased the question,

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly have you done to me?"

Gamma chuckled, pleased with the proceedings of the battle. "Your leg feels like a giant block of led doesn't it?"

Yusuke scoffed, "Let me get this straight, you can't move any part of your body that gets marked up by that junk?"

"Apparently so Yusuke..." I muttered, my eyes not moving from the fight. If Kurama couldn't move then how was he supposed to win the fight? He would die if he couldn't avoid Gamma's attacks! "There has to be something he can do. He can't die now." I continued trying to convince myself more than talking to Yusuke. In the ring, Kurama struggled to get back on two feet, which he successfully did but it was obvious his left leg was an uneeded weight. Even so Kurama tried to move, only spurring another amused chuckle from Gamma.

"Why try to fight the enevitable?"

Despite Gamma's advice, Kurama still tried to run. Due to Gamma's earlier attack, Kurama couldn't move his leg so he was basically limping across the arena trying to get some momentum to he could attempt to dodge Gamma's advances. Gamma, however, didn't seemed worried as he slowly began to approach Kurama.

"The make-up of death has already marked you Kurama, theres no chance for escape."

"Kurama..." I whispered worriedly. Please let Kurama have some sort of plan in that big brain of his. Koto chose this time to annouce the proceedings of the fight. I really hated that girl. I know it was her job an everything, but I didn't really need to hear what I already saw. It was becoming pretty annoying.

"GAMMA'S MAKE UP SEEMS TO TAKE AN ADVERSE EFFECT WHEN ON THE ENEMY! WITH KURAMA BARELY ABLE TO MOVE GAMMA IS SLOWLY ADVANCING LIKE A TIGHER STALKING ITS WOUNDED PRAY!"

Hearing this the crowd grew excited, the coagulated hatred and bloodlust rising to dangerous levels. Voices could be hear shouting, "Yeah rip him apare!" "Kill him!" "Lets see some blood!"

Gamma suddenly ran in and in a last ditch effort to avoid being marked up even more, Kurama jumped - surprisingly high with one leg - but in the end it only served to help Gamma out. In the blink of an eye there were three more infinity symbols on Kurama; one on either of his arms and another on his right leg. Kurama landed on the ground stumbling from the fact he couldn't move, and struggling to stand up straight.

"Ha! The costume is completed!" The markings on Kurama seemed to glow red before settling to a dark ink color, "_Gokujo no Sho_[1]." Gamma chuckled, "Go a head, try to limp away now!"

"Arg!, Kurama! Get rid of the outfit!" Yusuke yelled.

Despite the situation I couldn't help myself from blushing. The image of Kurama fighting without clothes on was...Well, erotic. Thanks to Yusuke I'll probably be thinking of that for the remainder of the day! Luckily my attention was reigned in by Gamma who once again gave a short chuckle.

"Hn, don't be naive, even if he had the strength to it wouldn't change a thing. Nearly 2000 pounds of weight is chained directly to his skin." Seeing the gravity of the situation Kurama grimanced, but sadly he couldn't do anything but stand there and wait. Seeing this Gamma smirked,

"Yes, that's better. Finally excepting your fate."

With impressive speed Gamma jumped around Kurama, his body only reappearing at certain intervals, while for the majority of the time he was just a bluish blur curcling around Kurama. I could only hope that Kurama had came up with some type of plan. Anything would be good right now!

"KURAMA'S ARMS AND LEGS ARE COMPLETELY USELESS! ALL HE CAN DO IS WAIT FOR HIS BLOODY DEMISE!"

I glared at Koto. I think it was time for her to get a new job.

"Please don't leave me alone with them." Yusuke said watching the fight with an almost helpless look on his face. All of us wanted to go in there and help Kurama but we couldn't otherwise we would be disqualified. It wasn't fair.

"If he dies we're done for." Kuwabara stated from behind me.

"Now it's time to die demon traitor!" Gamma exclaimed, and rushed in prepared to deal the final blow, "DIE!"

Suddenly something unexpected had happened. It was so fast that I wasn't entirely sure what or how it happened but, it seemed that we had all counted Kurama out before he revealed all of his tricks. "Rose whip!" It was his signature attack! The green, thorned whip lashed out in a dangerously beautiful fashion completely slicing Gamma's body, and inflicting deep wounds all over his body. Blood was heavily seeping out of his wounds, painting the floor in a deep rich purple. The simple fact he was still standing after that was remarkable. Kurama's rose whip wrapped around his hair, and then hovered around his body almost in a protective mannor.

"H-how...?"

"Only an amature depends soly on arms and legs to win a battle." Was Kurama's answer. A heavy sigh of air I hadn't realized I was holding left me, and I rested a hand over my heart in relief.

"I'm glad...He had me worried for a minute.."

Yusuke grinned as well, "He had us all worried that bastard!"

"UNBELIEVABLE! KURAMA HAS SUDDENLY MADE A 180 AND NOW HE IS IN CONTROL OF THE FIGHT!" If possible I grinned even more. Ok, when she made announcements like that she was pretty cool.

"D-damn you...Don't take the credit for this. I killed myself today because I made the mistake of not sealing your energy as well."

"Don't waste your breath in conversation." Kurama adivsed, "I know that with the energy you are using to restrain me you can easily heal your wounds. Release me and I will let you go with your life." As he spoke, Kurama's rose whip retracted into his hair leaving not a trace it was there to begin with.

"Hehe...Convincing argument...But this battle isn't over yet!"

"Even with my arms and lefs bound you are in no shape to fight me. Don't die pointlessly Gamma. You are too smart for that."

Gamma slowly struggles to walk towards Kurama, "I don't appreciate...You're confidence!" He threw a punch, but Kurama effortlessly avoids it. Gamma's blood is splattered all over Kurama's chest.

"Don't move!" You'll bleed to death!" Kurama tried to warn the seemingly desperate demon. Gamma continued to throw punch after punch, missing each time, but with every swing more blood coated Kurama's clothes. It got so bad that one of Gamma's arms fell off, but even then Gamma continued to attack. Strangely enough it didn't appear as though Gamma's main objective was to hit Kurama...It was something else entirely. Gamma suddenly stopped and stared at Kurama almost as if admiring a painting he had just completed before collapsing onto the ground. A silence followed after, but was quickly broken by Koto/

"THAT WAS...THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! 1...2...3...4...5...6.."

"You were correct after all. It's soly your fault you died at the end." Kurama stated, closing his eyes.

A whispering laugh sounded from Gamma's fallen form. Even after losing so much blood he wasn't done yet. "Y-you never asked me what made my make-up so different from the make-up of those human fools." He sounded way to happy for some one who was just defeated. There was a look of superiority even as he approached his death, but the answer as to why he sounded calm came to me before he even said it. I didn't know why I didn't notice it before.

"It's his blood. He uses his blood in his attacks like I do." I mumbled just as Gamma explained it himself. The secret ingrediant was his blood.

"I have given you the _Nembaku Fuji no Sho_." He gave a wheesing laugh, "I have sealed you demon energy inside of you. It's what I should have done in the beginning. I have guarenteed victory for my shinobi set, and so I die knowing it has not been incain." With one last intake of breath he died, and Koto finished the count.

Suddenly a new member from team Masho entered the ring, removing his cloak. "

"You fought bravely Gamma, and you died honorably. Kurama will pay."

I cursed under my breath, _'How is Kurama supposed to fight without being able to move, and with his power sealed inside of him? It's impossible. Even if the first curse wears off soon, without his spirit energy he'll be defenseless throughout the entire fight. His best bet would be to simply surrender….But then…We'd be tied with wins 1-to-1.' _No matter how I looked at it we were at a disadvantage either way.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE TIMES UP!BY THE RULES I MUST CONSIDER THOSE IN THE RING NOW AS THE NEXT OPPONENTS! SO THAT MEANS KURAMA VS. TOYA!" Koto proclaimed, her small voice easily being broadcasted throughout the stadium.

"Damn this is wrong!"

"How can they make him fight like this? If I was stronger I could be helping out. I'm letting down my team and now he's gonna die!" Kuwabara said, obviously distressed by the rulings so far. Boton managed to calm him down before he hurt himself doing too much moving.

Kurama then asked Toya what Team Masho's true intentions for coming into the tournament was. It was clear that Toya was contemplating whether he should bother with the story or not. In the end he chose the affirmative. Most of what he explained I had heard before from Ronoa; that they were a group of strong demon shinobi that handled secret assignments for both demons, and humans. The part new to me was that they now wanted a life of the rewards that others have taken on the sweat of their labor. Basically the whole thing was about jealousy and envy of what other people had.

Sadly that was all Toya told Kurama, realizing that this was his attempt to buy time for the spells to wear off.

Kurama smirked, though because his back was to me I couldn't see. "It's true, you caught me red handed."

Koto glanced between the two fighters, raising her hand into the air, "ALRIGHT YOU TWO ARE HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN! BEGIN!" She proclaimed, bringing her hand down signaling them to fight.

"Gamma, made the mistake of allowing you too much time to think. Not me!" Toya's _yoki _could be sensed increased, a blue mist swirling around his body. Suddenly the entire arena turned an ice blue, starting around his feet and then expanding in the matter of seconds until it covered the entire arena. Along the edges of the arena a transparent blue shield formed, keeping them from jumping into the fight but more importantly, keeping Kurama from escaping to out-of-bounds.

"Crap! Now how is Kurama supposed to get out of this?" I muttered worriedly. Like most in the stands I rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm myself up. Toya's freezing powers are apparently very potent.

_'So he's an Ice master? That's pretty cool…'_

**'It may be, but this will prove to be difficult for Kurama. Especially with his Yoki sealed away within him.'**

"Even with your power sealed away I'll admit I'm a bit hesitant, what with your rose whip maneuver and all. So you'll understand that I would prefer to kill long distance." Toya's arms raised and within a palm energy began circulating until small, glowing white particles were left floating in his hands. At the moment I was glad for my demon enhanced senses because otherwise I don't think I would have been able to hear or see within that barrier so well. "_Mateki sandansha![2]"_

Toya blew on the white orbs, and dozens of ice shards at Kurama. I gasped and covered my eyes with my hands. I couldn't watch Kurama get impailed by the ice. However, instead of Kurama's cry of pain I heard Koto's voice over her microphone.

"IT SEEMS AS THOUGH KURAMA IS ABLE TO MOVE HIS HANDS AND FEET AGAIN! BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT'LL BE ENOUGH TO DODGE THIS ASSULT OF ICE!"

My eyes opened up, and a smiled fitted onto my face. Kurama was dodging Toya's attack with a series of acrobatic flips. He couldn't dodge all of them, but from what I knew about the body none of the shards were hitting Kurama's vital spots so that was good. Though, I wasn't sure if Toya just had terrible aim or if Kurama was simply that lucky.

"Nice try." Toya chuckled, attacking again with the same attack. Kurama was on the defense, unable to do anything while his spirit energy was sealed away. Luckily Kurama was managing to dodge most of the ice crystals that Toya shot at him.

"You better think of something quickly Kurama. You can't dodge these forever." After saying that, the ice master launched consecutive waves of ice attacks at him. Kurama was doing a good job avoiding most of them, but he was eventually caught in the middle of an attack, and was put on the ground. He didn't get up

"AND KURAMA GOES DOWN!"

Yusuke instantly yelled, "Just stay down! I'll handle it from here!"

_'No...Kurama! Come one there has to be something he could do!'_

**'There is...'**

_'What is it?' _When Saruko didn't respond I became even more worried. Why didn't Saruko say something? Was his only way out...Death? My eyes focused back on Kurama who still hadn't stood. Maybe if he just stayed down then, she or Yusuke could go in for him! Then he wouldn't have to die!

Suddenly Kurama was standing, just as his 10 count was almost up.

"That hit was not enough to harm you. It was just another attempt to buy time. I suggest you not do that again." Kurama grimaced. Toya was on par with his own intellect. A look of enlightenment washed over Kurama's face. He opened his shirt's lapel, examining the purple markings of Gamma's seal that had soaked through his clothes.

"What is he thinking?"

Kurama took off running, opening his shirt more and...began...Rubbing himself? "What is he doing?" I again mumbled to myself. I wasn't the only one to notice. Toya did as well.

"Now, now don't underestimate Gamma's abilities. It'll take a lot more than smearing to get rid of that curse." Kurama didn't seem fazed by that, but did stop running. He reached in his hair and pulled out a rose.

_"Rose whip!" _

For a brief second his whip materialized, only to become a simple rose again and Kurama fell to his knee in pain. "Kurama!" I called out. I felt so useless just standing here and watching.

"I see so you found inklings of your spirit energy in your blood. Smart, but even so. To release enough energy to beat me you'd have to bleed yourself dry!" Toya explained the reminants of a laugh in his voice, as he revealed in the fact that this match was his. It was simply a matter of time.

Kurama knew that as well, but even so he struggled to his feet. It was amazing that he was still alive.

"KURAMA IS BACK ON HIS FEET!"

Toya watched Kurama was a look of disbelief, but he suddenly realized something. "You _are _dangerous. I have never been making direct hits with my ice attacks. You've been blocking your vital points with your body. You are very old. Probably as old as I." He said as if just realizing that Kurama was an ordinary demon.

Kurama again tried to buy for some more time by asking Toya more about the new life they were striving for. Toya wasn't having it. He completely blew Kurama off, and instead held up his hand and concentrated his _Youki _onto his raised hand. Translucent blue _Youki_ surrounded his hand, and ice encased Toya's entire arm from his elbow up and then coming out even further creating a sword.

"AMAZING! TOYA HAS JUST CREATED A SWORD OUT OF ICE! IT'S THE BARBERIC FINISH WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!"

Seeing this, the crowds cheers intensified and their blood lust became twice as potent. Toya launched at Kurama, swinging with precise accuracy, leaving Kurama to once again dodge. Toya was quick, but luckily Kurama was just a hair's breathe quicker barely avoiding a vary fatal decapitation.

"That was too close for comfort." I breathed out.

"Tell fox girl you give up! I swear I'll take it from here!" Yusuke yelled from the sidelines.

I was paying close attention to the fight, more importantly on Kurama. As I did I noticed something change in his eyes. It confused my greatly. It was like he was accepting something. Whether it was his defeat and death I didn't know but...Whatever it was I knew I wasn't going to like it. Almost right afterwards, Kurama shielded his face from Toya's ice blade and received a large cut traveling the entire length of his forearm. He fell to the ground once again.

"No, Kurama!" I yelled stepping forward.

Even then Kurama tried to stand. Seeing this I spoke up finally having seen enough of Kurama's pain.

"Kurama, please! Stay down! Don't get up!" I pleaded with Kurama who had landed right in front of them. "You don't have to continue, we'd rather have you live than win. Just give up!"

"You should listen to the girl Kurama." Toya smirked, "There is no way you will defeat me now."

Kurama didn't listen and still continued to stand. This time Yusuke tried his hand, "Kurama are you an idiot! Stay down and let me take them! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

When Kurama looked up at Yusuke and myself, we both faltered at the look in Kurama's eyes. There seemed to be such confidence, and calm in his forest green eyes. How could he still feel like that in this situation? He was completely defenseless. He didn't have his powers, and he was bloodied and bruised. Why wouldn't he just stop?

"Let me do this Yusuke." Kurama spoke gently, even with pain laced in his voice. "Yume-" Even then he smiled at me, "Trust me. I will not die here I promise."

As much as I wanted to run in there and drag him out myself, I didn't. Instead I gave him a nod. "Fine...If you promise.."

Kurama smiled, before turning to face Toya who was amused with the previous exchange. "Brave words coming from you Kurama. You couldn't keep promises that you can't keep." Toya chuckled, "I'm going to end your life with one blow.

Kurama suddenly gave a cry of pain, but due to what I didn't know. "It seems that I have gotten to know you quite well over this short fight, and I rather like you. Lets not have this slaying ruin our friendship."

"My feelings exactly." Kurama stated before running off.

"Now you shouldn't have run, I can assure a painless kill now." Toya taunted chasing after Kurama, easily catching up, "Kurama!" He shouted jumping into the air, "Die!"

I covered my eyes and then...

There was silence...

Noting that the demon crowed wasn't shouting in glee made me open my eyes and look at Kurama. There was blood on the ground but...Toya's weapon wasn't touching Kurama. Whose blood was it? Looking closer, I gasped. Kurama's plant was piercing right though Toya, as well as holding back the ice sword. But how did he manage to do that.

Toya was speaking but I couldn't hear him, due to his voice being so weak.

**'Gamma's ability didn't completely destroy Kurama's spirit energy, he just simply sealed it inside of him. He began to realize that if Gamma's blood was the source of his powers then his own blood may negate the effects. He was correct but the small amount of blood he offered did nothing to help.'**

_'So...What did he do?'_

**'Simple...He sowed his death plant directly into his blood stream so that it can feed off of his imprisoned energy and be used to win the fight. Ingenious.'**

_'Oh...But that means he now has a killer plant in his body!'_

I looked up into the fight noticing that Koto had just finished the ten count declaring Kurama the winner. "You have defeated me..." Toya forced out from the ground, "Please, kill me!"

"I will not." Kurama objected firmly, "You never answered. What do you plan to do with this island if you get it?"

"Tch, who cares?" Toya scoffed.

"I too have spent years in shadow. Interesting how unexpected regret could appear. That's what this life does...I only wanted to know...If...If you could make yours better, nobler...Than mine has been." Kurama's finale words rang through the stadium as his body became limp.

Numbness. That's what I felt. Tears sprung to my eyes, and my voice caught in my throat. _'Ku...Rama?' _Was that really it? Was he...Was he gone? Dead? I fell to my knees. My tears fell down my face, and with every tear drop my heart seemed to crumble along with it. He couldn't be dead-He just couldn't.

"You promised...You promised me.." I muttered in a trance-like state.

"...KURAMA!"

* * *

**Alright, you probably noticed (if you watch the english Dubbed by Funimation) that I didn't use the dubbed name for some attacks. The reason for that is that I think the attacks sound better in their Japanese form. So yeah. **

[1] - "_Make up of the seal"_

[2]: _"Shards of Winter" (To be honest this one sounded cool in dubbed...)_

**Another friendly reminder. _Youki _means demon energy. _Reiki _mean spirit energy. ^^**


	16. Accepting Fate

**Hey there people! Here is the long awaited next chapter of my very clichéd tiled story 'Kurama's Rose'.**

**Finally Yume is going to fight! Oooohhh! I can't wait to see how this turns out! I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to Yu-Yu Hakusho except for my own OOCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Accepting fate**

_'Kurama...Is...He isn't...' _I still couldn't believe it. Or rather I refused to believe it. How could that be possible? Kurama couldn't die. He just couldn't. _'He promised me he would be alright. Kurama has never gone back on his word.' _I desperately tried to tell myself that what I was seeing was false. I was still in my trance not seeing anything except for Kurama's still standing body. In fact it wasn't until Koto spoke did I come too-

"WAIT PEOPLE! KURAMA STILL HAS A FAINT HEARTBEAT-!"

That was all I needed to hear before relief crashed down on top of me forcing me to my knees. A slow smile came to my face as I dropped my head, "I knew it...He did promise after all...

Yusuke too was relieved and was revved up for the rest of the fights, "That's great! Hey announcer lady! Just so we're clear the rest of the fights are all mine!"

"Not so fast." I didn't move from my position but I did glare up at the large, tan looking man who walked onto the arena. I was not in the mood for any more of these people's tricks. "You forgot something, he's standing in the ring-" My eyes narrowed even further, I disliked where this was going, "Hehehe, yep it looks like he's asking for another fight."

"What! That's absurd! Kurama's not even conscious, I'm taking this fight!" Yusuke continued to yell.

Koto seemed to struggle between the rules and following her moral code of a fair fight, and she shakily chose the latter, "A-A-ALRIGHT! TEAM CAPTAIN DESIDES! URAMESHI VS BAKKEN!"

The crowd instantly shouted in disagreement. Seconds later another announcement went off, "CORRECTION. THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE KURAMA VS BAKKEN-"

"What!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.

"A FIGHTER STANDING IN THE RING CANNOT BE REMOVED AGAINST HIS WILL. SINCE WILL CANNOT BE DETERMINED THE FIGHTER REMAINS."

Despite everything that was going on, my eyes were solely trained in Bakken. Only after he tossed Koto out of the ring did he notice me. He chuckled, apparently finding me amusing, "Ohh, what a scary look. Don't worry once I get rid of flower boy here, I'll kill the rest of you."

Bakken wasted no more time before he punched Kurama right in the face. It was only that, that made me break my glare and shoot Kurama scared look. Koto attempted to count Kurama out, but before she could finish Bakken stood Kurama back up, shocking everyone. I wanted nothing more than to step in at that moment, but I knew I couldn't. If I did I would risk disqualifying us, but it sickened me that I couldn't do anything to help Kurama.

_'W-why...I can't d-do anything...'_

**_'That is not true...We can fight...'_**It was strange. I had never heard Saruka's voice sound so...Tense.

_'...'_

**_'I have been patient with you long enough! You must accept me and your demon nature! If you do you will be so much stronger! _**'I have never heard her yell at me with such anger. It made my head hurt.

_'I just...Don't want to turn into a monster...'_

**_'Do you believe Kurama, or Hiei to be monsters?'_**

_'No...I do not...'_

**_'Having power does not make you a monster. It just makes you capable...How you use your power is what determines your worth. Are humans not the same? The ones who take pleasure in this, they are the true monsters.'_**

_'I see...How I use...My powers...'_

I stood up slowly, my head still lowered and my hair covering my eyes. Yusuke already having successfully got Kurama out of harms way and resting outside of the ring. "Yusuke." He turned to me, the anger once in his dark eyes melting to surprise. I walked forward coming to a halt when I was beside Yusuke. He gasped at what he saw; two electric yellow eyes staring murderously at Bakken. "I understand that you wish to fight this scum, but I ask that you allow me to take him."

_'I...Accept...My demon nature...To have strength to protect...'_

He couldn't believe the sudden change in my demeanor. Not only was I much calmer and reserved, but even my voice sounded different. In fact, it was the same voice that he heard from me that day when I killed that demon in the alleyway. Like someone else was talking through me. It was light, and just simply listening to it made his blood rush as if in response. Then there were my eyes. Even though they weren't directed at him, he could still feel chills running down his spine. He had never felt something like this before. The way his blood seemed to rush and stir from simply being beside me...He had never felt this way before.

The way I appeared on the outside was the same way I felt. The moment I seemed to stop fighting my demon self I felt a lightness like never before. A wave of calmness came over me, and suddenly everything became clearer. More specifically the sound of a rushing ocean. It was coming from Yusuke, and I quickly realized that it was actually the blood rushing through his veins that I was hearing. I could hear the way his blood circulated through-out his body, his heart pumping and his lungs expanding. The more I thought about it the louder the sound became, but then a switch in my mind told me to stop. If I concentrated too much I just might force his blood from his body.

**_'I told you...Once you accepted your demon nature your power would increase.'_**

My yellow eyes flickered over to Yusuke's, whose own eyes widened in slight shock, "What is your answer?"

His shocked expression turned into a smirk and he gave a nod, "Alright Yume. He's all yours."

Without a moment's hesitation I jumped onto the arena landing soundlessly. Seeing this Bakken laughed, "I see you wish to be the first one to die."

While I didn't answer, Yusuke did, "Poor, poor Bakken." He taunted shaking his head as if in pity, "You would have been better off if I was the one who fought you." This made Bakken laugh even more hysterically.

"Are you kidding me? HAHAHAHA! What can this mere female do! You are weak!"

Yusuke just smirked, "You will see soon enough, because the moment you took advantage of Kurama's condition. In Yume's eyes, you've just signed you're own death warrant."

A slow smirk came to my face, as I glared at Bakken through my bangs.

* * *

Back in the medical tent Hiei took one look at me and turned his head to the side, sitting lazily on the table his previous discomfort already gone.

"You don't seem quite as tense as before." The masked fighter noted taking a glance at Hiei, "Could it be...Because of that woman?"

There was silence before, "Che! Of course not."

The masked fighter said nothing more and returned her attention to the fight. There was something that the masked fighter felt off about. The way I behaved was...Different. Not only that but when the masked fighter tried to gauge my power what they found was startling.

_'This is different...Every moment up until now I had been able to sense her power. But now...It's as though she has completely suppressed her energy. How is that possible? Yusuke and the others must have noticed it as well. They are more familiar with her than I.'_

The masked fighter glanced at Bakken before their eyes closed, _'He would have been much more fortunate...If it had been Yusuke who entered the ring...That look in her eyes...Truly is frightening...'_

* * *

"Alright then...Let's see what you are really capable of."

Standing at the top of the stairs, and leaning on the rails was none other than Sheik Tejina, the young man whom I had a run in with during my team's first fight.

"Sheik-sama what are you doing here?" From behind him a woman spoke. She wore a black yukata, which had an intricate design of a sakura tree on the back, and scattered petals everywhere else. There was also a rather large slit on the right side. Her equally dark hair was held up in a neat bun. Hazel eyes gazed longingly at Sheik's back as she waited for him to respond.

"Asouka it is none of your concern what I do in my spare time." He replied never looking away from the events going on below.

Asouka glanced at me, and look of jealousy passing over her face, "Are you interested in her?" When he didn't answer she took his silence as confirmation. "She doesn't look anything special. Nor does her team of humans and demon traitors. Why are you so interested in them anyway?"

"As I have said before, it does not concern you."

She seemed to struggle before sighing, "My apologies... I didn't mean to pry..."

Sheik cast his eyes over to Asouka causing her to blush from the attention. The look didn't last long, but it was enough to jump start her heart, "It is only natural to be curious, so you are not at fault." He was already looking back towards the battle, "The reason I am so interested in that woman...Is because she is of my clan."

"What!" Asouka exclaimed now stepping forward to gain a better look at me, "How is that possible? She doesn't retain your clan's features."

"That is true...But her power is no lie. I only came to watch this match, hoping she would fight and it seems I have been granted my wish. Now I will see if what she showed me was simply some parlor trick, or the real thing." Asouka nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying, but simply listening to his voice. It was a very lovely voice, "By the way, where is the rest of the team?"

"I do not know. I try not to stay around them when I can help it."

"That is good." Sheik said turning his head slightly to look at Asouka, "They are not people whom I would normally associate with as they are extremely unsavory. As is this entire island. I worry when you are not at my side." He returned to the arena as though what he had said had not left Asouka blushing.

Even so a small smile rested on her face, "I...I am sorry. I will be more mindful of that."

* * *

Koto looked at me in confusion, "I AM SORRY TO INTURRUPT BUT CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHO YOU ARE?"

Bakken smirked, "It doesn't matter who she is! Because in a couple of moments she'll be dead!"

I chose to ignore him for the moment. When my gaze rested on Koto she tensed. She didn't see anger, but instead an eerie calmness that caused her to be even more wary of me. Surprising her I offered her a smile. Though I had not been paying attention to what was being said I do recall seeing Koto run in front of Kurama in an attempt to stop Bakken. If only for that I buried my initial dislike for the gore lover. It appeared as though she did have some type of standards.

"My name is Yume Kuramizu, and I am one out of the two allowed substitutes for our team. Considering none of the team is dead I will assume you can conclude which substitute I represent. I will be substituting for Hiei, who at this moment is unable to fight."

As I spoke to her Koto could also feel the strange rushing of her blood, almost as if it was trying to respond to some silent call I gave. Quickly coming back to her senses she nodded rapidly, her arm rising into the air, "ALRIGHT THEN! SUBSTITUTING FOR HIEI IS YUME OF TEAM URAMESHI! NOW THE 4TH MATCH YUME VS BAKKEN! BEGIN!"

Even when Koto officially started the match I did not move. I only continued to stare Bakken. More seconds passed and Bakken still didn't move. "Koto."

The announcer jumped not expecting me to call her, "UH, Y-YES?"

Without looking away from Bakken's tense form I asked, "Did you not start the match?"

She seemed to be confused but answered anyway, "Y-YES I DID YUME."

I nodded, "I was only curious. Bakken here has been boasting that he would kill me and that I cannot win because I am weak. Yet, here he is hesitating. I was just making sure that I was not hearing things when you said begin."

This appeared to have angered Bakken, a large ugly vein popping onto his forehead, "WHY YOU! Just wait! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"That is what I am waiting for." I responded.

"You're an arrogant little bitch. I think it's time you shut that mouth little girl, or I'll have to do it for you."

"It is only arrogance when you cannot back it up." I stated still standing in the same spot and with the same look.

Bakken just smirked before suddenly bring his fist together, and tensing up, his muscles bulging in response. In seconds sweat seeped from his pours, creating a puddle on the ground. The sight of his power caused me to raise a brow, "That, my friend is truly disgusting." The sweat only increased, and as his sweat increased so did the strange energy I sensed in the sweat.

"This is becoming rather boring."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He laughed. He raised his arms, "Mystical art of the shinobi: White Mist." Suddenly a white - well - mist came from Bakken's body, quickly filling the entire arena. It was very dense, giving me no visibility. I couldn't even seem my own hand. "A sweat fog...Disgusting..."

_'This fog is surprisingly dense and heavy.'_

**'_Yes, but it is still nothing compared to what we are now capable off.'_**

_'Right...I trust you Saruka.'_

**_'...Thank you...To trust me is to trust yourself. Remember we are one now.'_**

_'That's right...Now...We have a fight to finish.'_

Suddenly a whirlwind flew toward me. Regrettably I actually was surprised by the attack, and was hit straight in the gut sending me flying back, and creating a grove as I skid across the arena on my back. As soon as I stopped I began to get back on my feet.

_'I can't believe it...'_

"Ha! You didn't even see it coming did you!" Bakken taunted. I couldn't tell where he was due to his voice coming from everywhere. "Let's see if you can do better the second time."

I braced myself trying to gauge where he would attack next. I heard something behind me so I jumped into the air, effectively dodging the whirlwind, but in the next moment I saw a flash of Bakken's fist above me before I was punched in the face, and sent hurtling into the ground. Again I simply stood, brushing off the bits of rubble on my shirt, a miniscule smirk on my face.

_'How could I have been so worried?'_

"You see that! It doesn't matter if you saved Kurama! New person, same result! Your team is just one big punching back for me."

Bakken tried to punch me again but this time I was able to block the punch; however it did send me sliding back a few meters. I smirked allowing a small chuckle to escape.

"Huh? What the hell is so funny? Have I knocked you witless?"

"No, I am just relieved," I still didn't know where he was, but it didn't matter to me, "I was a bit worried when you were hitting Kurama. But now that I know how weak your punches are, I feel better.  
It's no wonder you were so scared when Jin touched you earlier."

"W-what! I was not!"

"Yes you were, you're whole robe was shaking, and I don't blame you. I bet he could blow this stupid sweat fog away with one gust." I continued to ridicule Bakken.

I sensed movement, but I wasn't bothered. "Well you're not a wind master! So you won't be getting out of this fog! Now just sit there and I will show you just how weak my punches are."

My eyes closed, "I am through humoring you. In order to show I am not like you I thought I would give you at least a chance to fight back, but now I see that this is the extent of your abilities."

"SHUT UP!"

As Bakken tried to descend upon me from above, I began raising my Youki a swirling mass of red beginning to manifest around me. In a rather flashy display, I expanded my energy blowing both bakken and his fog away. Wisps of red energy was still lingering in the air, and around me. There wasn't a single person who wasn't surprised my display of power.

"W-wow! Is that the same Yume?" Kuwabara mumbled. "Her spirit energy is strange too. I only just realized it but I hadn't been able to sense her energy until she let it out."

"Whatever the hell Yume's been doing for the past two months it is definitely paying off." Yusuke stated watching me in awe.

* * *

Sheik's eyes widened, his own blood rushing and his chest hurting. His entire body was reacting to my power, and the seal on his chest was aching slightly.

"Th-that's not possible." Asouka exclaimed, "How can she have you're powers if her hair and eyes make her look like a Wakamaru."

"If...If she really is who she claims to be. Then the reason for her appearance...Could be explained." Sheik began causing Asouka to look at him in question.

"Sheik-sama, what do you mean?"

"That woman down there, she says that she is Saruka-"

Asouka gasped, "Isn't that your-"

"Yes." Sheik confirmed, "If she really is Saruka then not only does she have Tejina blood but also Wakamaru blood. That could be why her appearance is like that...Her Wakamaru blood is taking natural control of her body. It's not surprising." Asouka listened intensely to Sheik. "It is obvious that Yume only just realized her abilities. Not only that but when we met she didn't recognize me." Sheik's eyes glanced over to the two humans on the team, "She must have been in the human realm this entire time, and if that is so - and there haven't been any reports of Tejina related incidents - her Tejina blood must have been repressed. If that was the case then her Wakamaru blood would have been allowed to take precedence."

"I see. Sheik-sama what will you do? If the other elders figure out she's still alive they will order her execution. They were the ones who sold her out before to the spirit hunters." Asouka told him, though it was unneeded. Sheik remembered all too well when the elders of their village sold Saruka out.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now. The other Elders do not know that I am here so even if they do happen to hear about it they will not suspect much if we decline previous knowledge. If they do happen to find out we knew and we did not tell them, just say that you were under orders from me to keep it a secret." He said his tone and posture indicating that he was not worried about the other Elders.

"If you say so." Asouka replied.

* * *

"W-what just happened?" Bakken asked confused looking around as all of his mist was disappearing.

"AMAZING! YUME HAS BLOWN AWAY BAKKEN'S MIST BY SIMPLY EXPELLING HER ENERGY!" Koto exclaimed excitedly.

I walked up so I was behind Bakken, "Now one of two things are going to happen." Bakken tensed not having known I was behind him, "One, we fight and I beat you into a bloody pulp, or two. You get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, and maybe I'll forgive you."

Bakken growled, "Why you bitch!" He turned around quickly, throwing a punch. Sadly for him, he wasn't quick enough. I spun around, while also ducking under his punch, and did a spinning side kick, fitting my foot right in his stomach making him literally fold over my foot. The moment my foot made contact I heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. Bakken's face screwed together in pain, his mouth and eyes were open as the pain from his broken ribs shocked his body. He stumbled back falling onto the ground.

"I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT HUDDLED OVER POSITION MEANS! I JUST WISH YOU ALL COULD HEAR THE SOUND OF HIS BONES!"

Staring down at him coldly I took a step forward. Seeing this Bakken quickly held out a hand, "W-w-wait a minute! I-i think I punctured something." I took another step forward not in the least concerned. "C-come on! Have s-some mercy!"

I froze in my steps, my eyes still remaining calm and cold, but they did narrow in distaste. "Mercy?" I questioned. "You mean like how you kept hitting Kurama?"

Bakken tensed and quickly tried to justify his actions. "W-w-wait no! I-i'm sorry about that! L-look I d-don't even remember w-what I did! It was in the heat of battle." Seeing I was not convinced he dropped onto the ground, actually crying. "P-please! I'm s-sorry!"

Not prepared for that my composure faltered.

_'Saruka...Lets not kill him.'_

**_'What? This is the scum who hurt Kurama!'_**

**_'_**_I know...But...He is asking for mercy. I do not want to use our power to mercilessly kill those who ask for mercy. I will show it to him, even though he did not spare any for Kurama.'_

**_'...Fine. I will respect your decision.'_**

I blinked, and when I did my eyes changed from yellow and back to red. That strange air about me also changed, and Kuwabara noticed that he could once again sense me holding back my energy.

"Ok Bakken, I won't hurt you anymore. It would be embarrassing for both of us if I did." I turned around to walk away but as I did, Bakken smirked, grabbed one of the large pieces of arena rubble and slammed it over my head. The rock broke when it hit my head, and I instantly grabbed the top of my head and squatted down tears in my eyes.

"H-hey! Th-that hurt!" I turned to look back at Bakken my eyes once again yellow. Bakken crawled back as I stood up and faced him once again. I smirked, "So...You say you can't remember what you did to Kurama? Well then perhaps I should refresh your memory." Bakken tensed and scrambled to his feet and tried to run, however I was one step ahead of him. I reached out grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulled him back to me, punching him straight in the jaw. He flew back, but I wasn't done with him yet. I vanished from my spot and appeared in the direction he was heading, timing it just right, before kicking up upward. Once again vanishing, I flipped once in the air delivering an ax-kick at his stomach shattering the rest of his ribs. Before he even began heading back towards the ground I was back in my original position watching him fall back toward the arena.

"Sh-she's so fast." Yusuke said surprised.

"How in the hell did Yume get so fast!" Kuwabara yelled, "I could barely keep up with her!"

Hiei simply watched, secretly impressed with the results of my training.

I held up my hand, red energy once again flowing around me and my silver hair beginning to float due to my energy increasing. In the palm of my hand the Tejina seal appeared, glowing a bright red. As Bakken fell towards the ground, I waited until he was on the same level as me - only moments before slamming into the ground - and said, _"Bloody bullets." _I blew across my hand and a multitude of individual red energy shot toward Bakken easily tearing threw his body, leaving numerous holes in his body and shot him right into the stadium wall, just barely missing Jin.

"AMAZING! I'LL TAKE A TEN COUNT!" Koto began her count, but everyone knew that Bakken would not be standing back up. That is if he was even still alive which I highly doubted.

"9 AND...10! AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS YUME!"

I turned around leaving the moment the 10 count was up, jumping off of the arena. I stopped next to Yusuke, looking at him with my normal ruby eyes. I smiled, "Thank you Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded, "Sure think Yume." He noticed that I didn't seem to have regret lingering in my eyes like he would have expected. To him I just didn't seem like the time to be up for this kind of thing. "Oh, by the way Kurama is doing alright."

I sighed relieved, "That's good."

"But his death plant is really taking a toll on him. Maybe you could help with your healing." I nodded, "Alright. Good luck Yusuke."

He grinned, "Don't you worry about me! I got this one in the bag!"

I smiled, then began heading over to Kurama who was leaning against the stadium wall. I had to pass by Kuwabara, and when I did I stopped, "Kuwabara I-"

"Hehe, don't worry about it! Kurama needs more help than me right now." I gave him a grateful smile. "Don't worry I'll heal you as soon as this is all over."

I proceeded to run the rest of the way to Kurama, hearing that the next match was beginning behind me. I knelt beside Kurama but stil facing him, worry plastered onto my face. "Kurama...Are you alright?" I whispered. I took note of his arms which were badly cut and had his death plant still protruding from the wound.

"Yume." I looked up smiling.

"You're conscious."

He chuckled, "Yes I am. I had to force myself awake in order to remove my death plant."

I looked at the wounds seriously, running my hand across the gash gently. "Ever since Gamma said that his blood is the secret to his paint, I've been thinking that since I use blood in my own attacks I could counteract his seal on your youki." I looked up at him and grinned, "That means you'll be as good as new in no time."

"I am fortunate that you are here then." He replied smiling genually at me.

"Well of course you ar-" A strong gust of wind from behind me made me turn around. I saw Yusuke being punched by that Jin guy. "I hope he will be alright...But for now I should get started with you treatment." I sat Indian-style and held out my hands. Slowly a thin, ripple like red energy emerged from my hands spreading out in all directions and hovering over Kurama's body.

"Are you ok?"

Kurama's question surprised me, as seen when I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Are you ok emotionally? Earlier when we fought against Team Ichikagi you seemed troubled by fighting. I was just worried that you may be feeling a bit confused and saddened by what you have just done." I could tell Kurama was truly worried for my mind state after doing what I just did. He smiled slightly seeing the blush that spread across my face.

"Y-you don't have to worry about me..." I replied softly. "But...You were right before. I was scared to actually put my training to use because after seeing all these demons here I was afraid." That surprised Kurama.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

I hesitated on answering, "That...That I would become like them. I didn't want to turn into a monster and forget who I am, but Saruka-" I smiled, "-Saruka told me that having power didn't mean that I would become a monster. It just meant that I was capable, and I would be judged instead on how I used my strength. Hearing that I was finally able to put aside my fears and accept my demon nature so that I could protect my friends and family."

Kurama's smile expressed relief. It seemed that I truly was ok with everything now. He didn't see any bit of regret in my eyes, and he couldn't sense a lie in my words either. "I am glad that you were able to overcome that Yume. I'm proud of you."

I blushed even more, "Th-thanks. Besides both Saruka and I were pretty pissed at what Bakken did to you. So the idea of my being regretful of my actions towards him is less likely."

Kurama chuckled slightly, already knowing the source of my subconscious possessiveness over him. "Well I thank you for avenging me Yume. It means a lot."

Again I blushed. "No problem." I noticed that the death plant was already starting to go away and I smiled. "It's going down! At this rate you'll be healed before Yusuke wins his fig-" I was cut off when a sudden bright light suddenly exploded from the arena, and strong winds blew everywhere. It took everything to continue concentrating on healing Kurama. When the winds finally stopped it was unknown where the two fighters were at first, but soon Jin receded from the air. Soon Yusuke too was found, having collided into the stadium wall over by the medical tent. "It seems as though Yusuke is having a tough time."

Kurama too turned towards the fight, "Hm...I suppose you are right, but look. It seems like Yusuke has a plan. Look at his stance. It is different."

I looked back at Yusuke also noticing the strange stance he took up. "I wonder what he's doing. And look, Jin has two tornados around his wrist. If I remember correctly he was having trouble dodging just one right." Up until now I have only been half paying attention to the fight, using most of my concentration on Kurama and healing him.

"I've never seen Yusuke do that crazy stuff with his hands." Kuwabara said.

Boton followed, "Yeah, me neither."

"Be patient," Kurama spoke, "Yusuke certainly does have a history with surprises."

We all watched with bated breath as Jin charged at Yusuke. Surprisingly enough Yusuke remained where he was, catching one with his hand. It was impressive but what was he going to do about the second one? That was answered when Yusuke stopped his second punch with his foot.

My eyes widened, "No way. How on earth is he even doing that?"

Completely knocking both of the punches out of the way, he punched Jin in the gut yelling out his attack, "_Spirit wave!" _Jin flew into the air. So high in fact that he couldn't even be seen.

"Wow...Yusuke is really strong." I muttered in awe. I was so in shock of Yusuke's strength I didn't even bother when Koto did some strange dance.

"AFTER THAT MASSIVE UPPERCUT MY YUSUKE JIN FLEW INTO THE SKY! COULD HE BE USING HIS WIND POWERS! IS THE ROLLERCOASTER OF A BATTLE NOT OVER YET!"

I then heard Boton mutter something but I couldn't really hear it. Jin was then seen coming from the sky, colliding into the stands and falling many yards down. My eyes widened, "My brothers!"

At the same time Yusuke yelled, "Keiko!"

"Don't worry guys, Shizuru sensed it." Boton assured.

For a moment Jin appeared as if he was going to stand but when he tried he only fell back down, finally passing out.

"AND WITH A KNOCKOUT BY RINGOUT TEAM URAMESHI TAKES THEIR FORTH WIN!" The moment Koto said that the audience began yelling about how our team cheated.

I couldn't help but smile, "Looks like we're still in this. Hopefully Yusuke can pull off another win."

"I hope so as well. Huh, Yume why are you so pale?" Kurama suddenly asked worried.

Saying I was pale was an understatement, I was almost as white as a sheet. "Don't worry I'm fine. When I use my powers it is a mixture of my youki and blood so I may become anemic after using a lot of my powers. But even so, my body - thanks to my Tajina side - is more designed to lose blood, so my blood will replenish moments after."

Even after my explanation Kurama still didn't seem convinced, as proven when Kurama reached up and grabbed my hands lowering them and stopping the treatment. His frown increased when he felt my hands trembling and the severe coldness of my hands. "You have done more than enough for me Yume. I should be able to do the rest myself. You need to rest and let your body replenish the blood you lost."

"But Kur-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer Yume." Kurama stated firmly his hand still firmly holding onto my trembling ones.

In truth I was feeling light headed, and dizzy but I didn't want to stop until I had fully healed Kurama. I guess I still needed a lot more training. Even so, I never had to work on injuries so deeply rooted like Kurama's.

"Don't look so disappointed." Kurama smiled, "Even though I should be able to finish up, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten this far in so short a time. Just pace yourself."

I nodded, "Alright Kurama..." I moved to lean against the wall beside Kurama, but I didn't remove my hand out of his. I didn't want to, so I tried to pretend not to notice but Kurama didn't and said, "Yume, may I ask you something."

I nodded, "S-sure..."

"Would it be possible for you to allow me to continue holding your hand? In truth I do not want to separate just yet."

If I had more blood in my body my face would have been red. I was too shy to look at Kurama, for which he was grateful since he could remove the tint of red from his nose.

Much quieter I replied, "S-sure..."

I felt Kurama's hand tightened around mine, pulling a small smile to my face. "I'm really glad that you're here with me Yume."

"...Me too...Kurama..."


	17. Battle of Emotions

**Alright, sorry for the long wait but I actually got this done faster than I had originally anticipated. It only took about a week to finish this once I started.**

**There are a lot of things going on in this chapter so I hope you guys will be able to keep up. I hope everything isn't rushed, because I tried to make it flow together as much as possible.  
**

**If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask, and without further stalling I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Battle of Emotions  
**

Yusuke had just won the fourth match for their team, which meant that they only needed one more win before the battle was their victory. I sat with my knees close to my chest, and my right arm wrapped around them. My left hand was currently being held by the red headed fox demon beside me, still recovering from his last match against Toya. His death plant was just about gone, with no small part on my behalf. As for myself I was still recovering from healing Kurama.

My face was starting to get some of it's color back. Something that Kurama was thankful of. It never ceased to amaze me how he was able to worry over someone else, when he was also injured more so then that the one that he was worried about. Though, I supposed that's one of the many qualities that I love about Kurama.

Back to the current match, the final match was about to start, or at least that's what everyone thought. The last member from team Masho, Risho, had entered the ring and Yusuke was running in for the first punch. However, the intercom came on interrupting the premature fight.

"STOP THE FIGHT IMMEDIATELY!"

Yusuke attempted to stop his momentum, but it didn't work out well as he ended up face planting the ground.

"Stop the fight! What for?" Boton exclaimed the question which was on everyone's mind.

Kurama's grip tightened, "They're up to something."

"When are they not? It's been one cheap trick after another." I muttered annoyed with Team Masho. Why couldn't they show some type of semblance of sportsmanship. They are just a bunch of cowards relying on smoke and mirrors. Well...Not all of them. Jin and Toya fought without any tricks or anything. They just used their own merits to give it all they've got. Even Gama gave it everything he had. He even gave up his life so that his comrades could see their dream come into reality.

"TOURNAMENT COMMITTEE PLEASE TELL US! WHY HAVE YOU INTERRUPTED THIS FIGHT!"

"Yeah, and why'd you make me look like a fool." Always trust Yusuke to ask the important questions.

"UPON REVIEWING THE FILM OF THE LAST FIGHT IT'S BEEN DISCOVERED THAT KOTO DELAYED THE 10 COUNT SIGNIFICANTLY DURING YUSUKE'S FIRST RING OUT."

Koto seemed just as confused as everyone of Yusuke's team, which prompted her response, "SINCE WHEN DO WE EVER PAY ATTENTION TO THAT?"

"THEREFORE-" The announcement continued, "-BY COMPLETE AND UNANIMOUS DECISION-

"But...They tell me to delay..." Koto said unsure of why the committee was doing this.

"-THE FIGHT HAS BEEN DECLARED A DOUBLE LOSS. THEREFORE YUSUKE IS INELIGIBLE TO FIGHT."

"That's a load of bull!" I exclaimed, clenching my free hand in anger. Even some of the demons were confused, some saying that the ten count was no longer than it normally was. Now you know the committee was bullshitting them when even some of the demons weren't 100 percent behind them. I glanced at Kurama wondering why he wasn't saying anything but he seemed to be deep in thought, no doubt trying to find a way to get around their current obstacle. I looked back at Risho glaring heatedly. I really wanted to wipe that smug looking grin off his face.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." I sighed. "I'll have to fight him."

"Absolutely not." Kurama's refusal was instant and predictable. "You are not yet fully healed. You're still a bit pale."

"I don't have a choice." I said going to stand up only to be assaulted by a heavy dizzy spell, forcing me back to the ground and to slump against Kurama's ready shoulder.

_**'Kurama is right Yume. You are not yet ready to fight again. You're body must recover completely before you try your powers to such an extent again.'**_

As much as I didn't want to listen I knew she was right the moment I couldn't even lift my head from Kurama's shoulder. I thought I felt better, but I guess I was much weaker than I thought. I had just used up whatever strength I had with the effort to get up.

_'Why am I still so weak? I thought my training with Rona-Sama was supposed to help.'_

**'It did, trust me. You have just over stretched yourself. This is your first time, do not worry so much. You will get used to it in time.'**

Saruks's words didn't make me feel any better. I couldn't even help my friends, and after all this trouble of finally accepting my demon nature; I couldn't even use my powers to help them. Perhaps I was simply too reckless during my first fight. I was so angry, I didn't put any thought into pacing myself. I managed to glance tiredly towards the arena, hearing Koto object to the rulings, but was sadly denied her request for a fair trial.

"This isn't going to be good." I mumbled weakly my head still rushing from dizziness.

In order to increase my comfort, Kurama shifted so the hand that previously held mine was on the other side of my body, allowing me to rest completely on his chest. Kurama bit back a groan of pain at anything applying pressure to his sore and battered body, relieved when I was none the wiser to his pain. He figured if there was anyone he would endure any kind of pain for it would be me. Beside knowing that I trusted him this much was more than enough compensation.

Both of us turned to the arena when Yusuke and Hiei began making a plan to simply plow through everyone since the committee was cheating. Hiei's power was steadily increasing, which was surprising considering how weak he was moments ago due to his arm. Thankfully Kuwabara stopped them, deciding that he would be able to fight.

"Impossible..." I whispered weakly, "I hadn't healed him...He has so many fractures, and chipped bones...The only thing keep him conscious is his spiritual energy. He'll be defenseless." Kurama expression was dismal, to say the least, as he watched Kuwabara fight to stay standing. It was impressive and awe inspiring just to see Kuwabara able to stand with his broken body, but to offer himself up to fight was nothing short of heroic. I considered myself a good friend of Kuwabara's, even though we hardly hang out, and I would probably be closer to Yusuke than to him; but I couldn't deny how selflessly handsome he was at that moment. Even as his entire body trembled from the strain of simply standing, his face and eyes had the determination and fierceness of man ready, and willing to completely his duty.

Now I knew why Kuwabara was on this team. I never actually saw him fight, the only other time being when he went against Rinko, but now I could see what kind of fighter he was. I heard that Kuwabara had let himself get beaten by the previous team, in order to try and save them. That in itself spoke miles and miles about his character, but to be able to see it for myself was entirely different.

"Are you catching a fever?" Kurama asked worriedly, noting my red cheeks.

I shook my head carefully, afraid of doing too much movement. I was surprised that I was actually blushing because of Kuwabara, but seeing him like this made him seem like a completely different person. Though I knew it was more because of his inspirational character and act that I was blushing, rather than because I liked him romantically. There was only one person I felt that way about and I was currently being held in his embrace, his arm now having taking rest around my waist giving me the chance to melt further into his chest. Not that either of us minded.

Yusuke came over to Kurama and I, looking just as worried as we did.

"There must be something we could do to stop this." Kurama exclaimed worriedly.

"I wish there was..." Yusuke gritted out, pain crossing his features at what his best friend was about to do.

Just as I had earlier said, Kuwabara couldn't summon a single bit of his spiritual energy, and it wasn't looking good for him. Risho had unleashed his secret shinobi art, which was earth manipulation and Risho was making good use of it to pound into Kuwabara's body, no doubt adding more injuries to his already weak body. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. I wasn't sure what it was, but something felt different, almost like a foreboding feeling of death. I knew everyone felt it; something really bad was about to happen.

"Why-" Risho glared at the staggering human, "-Why won't you quit!"

The way Kuwabara moved made it look like he didn't have any bones at all. Like he was simply a mass of jelly flinging his tired broken limbs around. Such an admiral feat for anyone, let alone someone without an ounce of demon blood in them.

When Kuwabara laughed I thought he went crazy for a second. The was no laughing matter. His face was bruised and swollen. "You dummy. Guess you hadn't checked the score for this round lately. My team has 4 and your team only has 2. Yurameshi, Kurama and Yume gave it all they've got for us to win and I still have a way to bring it home for us."

Despite how far away he was from me, I still managed to hear the shocked Hiei say, "He's going...To kill himself..."

This caused my eyes to widen, the previous tiredness leaving my body for a brief instant. "What's going on? What is Kuwabara blabbering on about?"

From the grim look on both males faces I knew they knew what was on Kuwabara's mind.

"You remember the spirit beasts right?" Yusuke asked, his eyes hard with sadness. I shivered remembering. That was something I never wanted to relive again. Kurama was apparently thinking along the same lines as I was because his grip on my waist tightened. "Well, in order to beat Suzaku I had to use my life energy, and because of that I almost died, and I would have if it wasn't for Kuwabara sharing some of his life force with me."

Kuwabara really did something like that for Yusuke? Then a thought hit me, "Wait, if Kuwabara does that, then who will save him? All of us are too weak, we would be doing more harm than good."

"That's exactly our worry." Kurama replied.

"What ever! You're still going to die!" Risho's declaration pulled my attention back to the front, the fatigue starting to crawl it's way back into my system. My head lulled back onto Kurama's shoulder, and my shoulders deflated from tiredness.

"No duh, idiot. That's the whole point." Kuwabara seemed hell-bent on this idea of his. I just wished that someone, anyone could step in for him right now. The only person that would be able to would be me, but I couldn't do anything. I hated having this power and yet not even able to help my friends when they need it most.

Kuwabara's speech continued, "-But if I'm going down, I'm at least going to take you with me. If you and I die, this match will end in a draw and my guys get to live." I could feel the raw determination radiating off of Kuwabara. He was ready to give his life for us. Just so that we could continue and take down Toguro. Kuwabara was truly a man that anyone would be privileged to know. That kind of friendship and loyalty to those one cared about was rare.

"Hiei-" Said person was surprised to hear his name, "-You little punk. You always said mean things to me, but I know underneath all that junk you're a good guy."

"Kurama, you taught me a lot of things with the stuff you said. There truly isn't a person more caring than you." Kurama wanted to look away, but knew that would be a mockery to Kuwabara's sacrifice.

"Yume-" I drew my bottom lip into my mouth. I didn't want to hear his final words to me, "We didn't hang out much, but I'm glad I got to know you. I had thought of you as a little sister." Tears ran down my face at his words. To think he cared about me, someone who he knew for so short a time, in such a way made me feel warm.

"Mummy fighter-person...You save those guys from Ichigaki and that means a lot. You don't say much, but somehow I really feel like I know you."

"And Yurameshi-" I glanced up at Yusuke, through the blurry image of my tears. Sadness and disbelief melting his usually determined chocolate, brown eyes; probably the one most affected by Kuwabara's decision. Kuwabara turned around to face Yusuke, staring his dead in the eye a reassuring grin on his face. Though it didn't make anyone feel any better about what was going to happen. "Just take care of everything after this."

His words seemed to drop a hammer onto the hearts of his team members, as even Hiei's eyes widened and his muscles tensed at what we all knew was about to come.

"Don't do this!" Yusuke yelled, his eyes reflecting the inner turmoil of wanting to forcibly stop Kuwabara if he had too. Yusuke didn't want to lose anyone to this damned dark tournament, not even Kuwabara, no matter how stupid and annoying he could sometimes be.

"Hehe, don't make too much of a fuse Urameshi, I wanna keep my death nice and manly!"

Risho jumped into the air, a red energy surrounding his form as he rushed back to the arena toward Kuwabara. Risho hurtled back toward Kuwabara with the ferocity of a meteor, and Kuwabara was staring down the attack running head first into it. Using up whatever he could of his life energy, he surprisingly caught the attack, being pushed back at the beginning but slowly coming to a stop.

"His resolve is unmatched." I whispered a tired proud smile on my face.

"Yes, he has indeed come a long way." Kurama agreed.

Despite his best efforts, the only thing that Kuwabara could manage was a stalemate between him and Risho.

"Kazuma!"

A light, soft wintery voice combed through the arena. It settled over my ears like a cool blanket, and as soft as new fallen snow. It was a pleasing voice, but not one that I had heard before.

"There's only one person who calls me by that name! Yukina!"

"Yukina?" I mumbled. "Isn't that Hiei's little sister?" I asked Kurama eyes wanting to close. He nodded surprised at the young ice apparition's appearance. Though none was more surprised than Hiei who couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his sister in such a dangerous, and unruly place. Yukina had then got me thinking of my own little siblings and I asked, "Kurama, where are my brothers?"

"They are with Boton and the others. They are safe don't worry."

I could barely whisper a 'good', staying awake long enough to see Koto announce Kuwabara was the winner before I let sleep overcome me.

_The smell of earth, and flowers prompted me to open my eyes. It was a weird smell to wake up too, but not as weird as to where I woke up at. Slowly my eyes registered darkened, orange-red sky, then the green trees, leaves blowing gently in the breeze that crossed my face. Slowly turning my head to the side, I found myself laying in a bed a roses. That explained why it smelled like flowers._

_The main question was, where am I.  
_

_The sound of soft footsteps alerted me to a presence to my right. I propped myself onto my elbows, craning my head to see who it was that was here. Despite my lack of information of where I was, the thought of being scared or worried never crossed my mind; in fact I felt more safe here than I had ever felt anywhere else.  
_

_A woman stepped from behind a large tree, her feet bare and stepped carefully on the ground; it almost looked like she was gliding over the ground rather than walking, her feet just barely kissing the ground beneath her as she slowly closed the distance between us. My eyes went upward from her feet, taking in the red, toga-like dress that made this woman appear like a roman goddess. The richness of the red color game me the impression that it was soaked in blood; it had to have been. I had never seen such a red in my life. It hugged the woman's figure perfectly, accenting her natural curves. Drawing my eyes further up, they became glued to her face; it was an exact replica of my own. If I didn't know any better I would have said I was looking in a mirror. However, I did know better. This woman had electric yellow eyes, with red hair that matched the dress she wore, causing her unnatural eyes to become more eye catching. A knowing smile rested on her full, reddish-pink lips as she finally made to sit in front of me. My eyes wide in shock at the realization of who this person was.  
_

_"S-saruka?"  
_

_"You catch on quick." The sound of her voice made me think of the warm, rich flowing blood that she controlled. My heart seemed to beat faster hearing her voice, causing the blood within me to circulate my body faster. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but rather one that caused me to relax even more so than I already was.  
_

_"Where...Where am I?" Was my breathy question, still unable to believe what I was seeing. How could such a beautiful woman really be inside of me?  
_

_"I guess you could say this is simply a dream." She supplied watching my reaction and movement closely.  
_

_Noticing I was still only on my elbows, I scrambled to sit in a more dignified position like my counterpart before me. I copied her position though I could never gain the perfection and regal appearing posture that simply exuded from off of her. I had never seen a demon with such a regal feel to them. I only knew of the rough, raw powerful looking demons. Not even Kurama, who I believe to behave in such flawlessly graceful manor, made me feel so insignificant.  
_

_"So I'm just dreaming?" I asked not able to believe that it was possible for me to dream up such a beautiful place. I looked around, the wind gently caressing the area, picking up a few loose petals and blowing them around.  
_

_A soft chuckle was on the edge of Saruka's lips. "In a manor of speaking. I guess if you wanted to be more accurate this is a place deep in our connected subconscious." She looked around the area with a sense that she knew this place, and it was a place close to her heart; though her eyes showed slight annoyance at not being able to fully remember.  
_

_"Is this a memory or something?"  
_

_"That is what I believe. I think this is a place that we used to come to a lot and is very important to us." I decided to look around as well, and a sudden feeling of nostalgia became like a blanket over me. My eyes soon mirrored Saruka's frustration at not knowing exactly what this place was, because in my chest was a fluttering feeling as if it was remembering something dear to me.  
_

_"Yeah...I'm getting that feeling too now..." I faced Saruka again, "How come you're not wearing that fighting armor you were before?"  
_

_Saruka shrugged, "I don't know. The way you see me now is my appearance in this particular memory. It's very special to me though." Her hand ghosted over the silk looking material, her eyes more gentle than I could ever imagine.  
_

_"Why am I here?" Again she smiled, her face lighting up with beauty.  
_

_"I wanted to finally meet you. You finally accepted me and my nature, so I felt it was time for us to meet face to face."  
_

_I made an over exaggerated 'oh' with my mouth. "You know, you seem a lot different now than how I imagined you to be when you would talk to me."  
_

_Saruka shrugged, "I feel peaceful here, and I don't have the inkling in me to be like my normal self." She then smirked, "But if you would rather me be rude to you I'm sure that could be arranged."  
_

_Her smirked reminded me of Ronoa's smile; and it wasn't something that I wanted to find out what it meant. So I quickly shook my head, "Uh, no it's fine." Another gust of wind passed by and this time I inhaled the sweet scent. It reminded me so much of Kurama. True it all smelt like flowers, but the scent on Kurama is a mixture of the roses he uses to battle, and then the unique pheromones and smell that make up Kurama. I took another sniff and realized that the reason why the smell reminded me of Kurama was because it _was _Kurama._

_I looked around half expecting Kurama to emerge from behind one of the trees just as Saruka did. Noting my expecting gaze my demon self asked, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"  
_

_It was a while before I answer, "No...I just...Hey what is your connection to Kurama?" I faced her with heightened curiosity. "When we fought Baken you seemed very angry at him, and there was this feeling of possessiveness that came over me. Like he damaged something that belonged to me. While I know I like him, I shouldn't be thinking things like that to this extent should I?"  
_

_Saruka hesitated her eyes glazing over with an unfocused memory as she tried to answer my question as honestly as possible. With a sigh she closed her eyes. "I don't know. Like I once said, his scent is very familiar to me. It's like I know it. It's the same with that Sheik Tejina man. I feel as though I should know them both, but I don't and it frustrates me to no end. I was hoping that once you began training my memories will return but alas they didn't. I remember my name, and about my powers. I seemed to also remember about the _Sanken Issou _as well." She took a moment to think before adding, "I also remembered Rona-sama, and even a few memories of her, but even those are blurry. There is just an entire chunk of my life that I can't recall."_

_I felt bad for her. It must be hard not knowing who you were. I looked down for a minute, then back at her a look of fierce determination on my face, "Well don't worry. I promise I will do everything to get our memories back. I can go talk to Sheik, and maybe he can clear some things up for us. Maybe even Kurama...Somehow...He seems to be connected to our lost memories as well. He might even know some things." I said listing off some ways for us to start to piece together our past. A gasp left my lips when I realized my legs becoming translucent. "W-wait! What's going on?"  
_

_Saruka sighed sadly, "It's time for you to go. I didn't even get to ask any of my questions...But there will always be next time."  
_

_She smiled at me as I was slowly vanishing. The urge to turn my head suddenly overcame me, and as I succumbed to the urge I spotted a flash of silver hair and a wolf like tail. Before I could ask Saruka, my eyes were already opening to stare at the white ceiling above me._

I groaned lightly, throwing an arm over my eyes. Why did I have to wake up right then? That silver hair seemed so familiar...He was right there in my grasps...

I shot up from my bed. He? How did I know it was a he?

**'What was a he?'**

I jumped not expecting to hear Saruka's voice. **  
**

**'Come on spill the beans.'**

"U-um, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. It's nothing significant enough to get too worked up about it." I answered aloud, swinging my feet over the side of the bed.

It didn't take me long to complete my morning routine, and in about 30 minutes I was already getting dressed. Since we actually had a day off - the only reason being the fight we were supposed to have today was fought yesterday - I was wearing an off yellow short sleeved t-shirt with a low v-neck, that would have showed cleavage if I hadn't worn a white under shirt. The white shirt's sleeves were a bit longer than the over shirt, so it stuck out making the sleeves double layered. The yellow shirt stopped right where the jeans began, so that if I was to stretch then a bit of my mid-drift would show.

I exited the shared room - which didn't have any of the other girls in their beds other than Yukina - to see the other girls sleeping where ever it was they passed out last night. I chuckled and shook my head. "Looks like they had fun last night." A thought then crossed my mind. What happened to Kuwabara? Is he in the medical wing right now? I should be able to heal him now.

I left the room, making sure to close the doors quietly so I didn't wake up Boton and the other girls. When I did I noticed Hiei and Kurama walking down the hallway perpendicular to the one I was currently standing on. A grin instantly hit my face, "Hiei! Kurama!" They stopped as I made to jog over to them. Hiei wearing his normal black over coat, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his ever present scowl on his face. Kurama brought his hand up in a quick wave, smiling at me.

"Good morning. You're looking much better today." He said.

"Thanks, how about yourself? You were in much worse shape than I."

"Thanks to you I am just fine."

Hiei sighed annoyed, "I don't have time to watch you two flirt with each other. Just mate and be done with it, it's annoying to watch."

Kurama gave a chilling glare to his shorter companion, one that I had never seen on his face before, and Hiei simply shrugged off and turned his head. While I was initially embarrass, that blush went away when I heard Hiei say 'mate'. What did that mean? I remember Ronoa saying that about Hiei and I.

"What is that?" I asked Kurama, watching as a ting of red formed on the bridge of his nose. He stuttered an unintelligible reply, and I could tell Hiei was becoming annoyed, so before the impatient fire demon could say anything I said, "Well it doesn't matter for right now, but I want you to tell me soon ok."

Relieved that he didn't have to explain, he shot me a thankful look and turned away. More so to hide the blush that was continuously spreading across his face.

"So where are you two heading?"

"To watch the fight with team Uraotogi. Who ever wins that fight will be the team that we're fighting tomorrow." Surprisingly it was Hiei who answered me. I decided to accompany them to the arena. On the way I found out that Yukina had came to look for her brother, Hiei, though she didn't know it was Hiei who was her brother. Since she still didn't know, I assumed that Hiei didn't want Yukina to know. Yukina was also well versed in healing methods and had healed Kuwabara's wounds to near perfection. That made me feel better, because now I didn't have to worry about him laying in pain somewhere. That also took some of the burden off of me when ever someone needed to be healed.

When we got to the arena the fight was just about to start. Some guy named Kuro Momotaro went up to the arena first, and he took care of his opponent so fast there was no point on even remembering his opponent's name. The second guy was called Makintaro, and his right hand actually transformed into an ax which he used to cut his opponent right in half. I winced at the sight, hoping that none of my teammates met the same fate as that poor demon. Last was an old man, who was very nimble for his age, called Onji. Delivering one well placed kick to the fighter's chin he knocked him out, his opponent obviously being the luckiest one out of his team members.

The leader of the team, Shishi Wakamaru, then pointed toward us declaring that we would just be practice for the final match with Tuguro. They walked off, leaving the defeated team and the remaining two still standing at the arena.

"What an arrogant fool." Hiei remarked.

It was then Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton and the Masked fighter appeared. "Well, well, well look what we've got here. Looks like we have the same idea about scoping out the competition before the semi-finals."

"Had the same idea." Kurama corrected Kuwabara. "The fight is over."

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed looking over the railing to see the aftermath of the previous fight.

"AND SO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS WILL BE TEAM URAMESHI GOING UP AGAINST THE UNBEATABLE, INDEFEATABLE AND BEYOND BELIEVABLE TEAM URAOTOGI!"

"That is unbelievable. I can't believe we missed the fight all because I took a couple of extra minutes to brush my teeth."

"It was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama agreed.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was worth the delay-what it that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?" Hiei suddenly, and rudely, questioned Yusuke about the blue animal resting atop his head. I had to do a double take once I noticed it. Was that always there? What the hell was it?

"It's just a puberty thing, ok." Obviously Yusuke didn't want to talk about it, because that was obviously a lie. As I looked at the blue, penguin looking creature on his head I couldn't help but think it was a terrible lie. I got the same feeling from it as I got from Yusuke, so I assumed that it was somehow tied to him. "So Kurama how is that wound treating you?" Yusuke quickly changed to direction of the conversation.

"It'll be fine. I will be able to fight with the rest of you tomorrow."

"Hn, seems they were not as bad as you made us think."

"I suppose compared to your energy loss, no they weren't."

Hiei glared at the retort, while Kurama just looked at the ceiling innocently.

"Hey I have an idea you guys! Get Yukina to use her healing powers on you! The moment her hands touch you, you'll be feeling better all ready. She's pretty too." Kuwabara continued not noticing the look on Hiei's face that everyone else did. "She's partially here to look for her long lost estrange brother. I'm gonna help her look for him as soon as we finish this tournament."

"Hm, Yukina's brother. Sounds like a nobal cause. We should assist her too Hiei."

"Yeah, you can even lend an eye." Yusuke laughed.

I chuckled into my hand seeing them enjoy Hiei's torment. Moments later Yusuke had a stare down with both the masked fighter and Tuguro. However the only one I was interested in was the guy beside Tuguro, wearing all black, with equally black hair and a mask hiding half of his face. His hands were tucked inside of his pockets, and his eyes were staring right at me.

_Thump.._

My hand jumped to the cloth over my heart. What was that? Why did my heart react to that man? His eyes seemed to smirk at me, as if knowing what was going on in my chest.

_Badump..._

I didn't understand. What was happening? When the guy turned away to leave I found myself wanting to reach out to stop him. "Wait..." the word ghosted past my lips. Apparently it was louder that I thought because Kurama looked down at me. Following my gaze he saw the back of the man I was staring at. Turning back to me, my eyes were sad and almost desperate, like I needed him to be beside me.

A dislike for the man instantly coursed through Kurama, believing that no one should be able to put that look on my face. He didn't want me to need anyone but himself. Call him selfish if you wanted too, but Kurama didn't care. He noticed that I was still held captive by that mysterious man, by the glazed over look in my ruby-colored eyes. His eyes tightened with even more dislike. Knowing that some other guy was on my mind was enough to send him into a frenzy.

_The short one had the right idea, _My inner demon growled also not liking where my current thoughts were, _We should just mark her now. She is ours, and she will only be ours._

_I will not,_ Was my adamant refusal, _If we are patient it will surly come in time. I want to take this slowly. She doesn't remember us, so if we are too hasty we could blow our chance._

My inner demon growled with annoyance. He was not pleased that he had to wait. If Yoko had it his way, the mating would be happening right at this moment. He could care less about the tournament. His only thought was claiming what was his. He knew he should have convinced his human conscious to act that time at the hospital.

_Fine, _Was Yoko's forceful reply

As the team entered their small waiting room, the atmosphere was tense, everyone for different reason. I was still confused about the sudden emotion I felt when seeing that black claded man.

_'Saruka who was that man?'_

**'I..I do not know...'** She sounded like she too was suffering from what was bothering me.

**'As I think about that man...I feel as though my eyes are dripping with tears.'**

It was then I realized that real tears were coming down my face. Quickly turning from the others I wiped them away. Whatever it was, that man was another piece to my forgotten past.

_'Perhaps it was a good thing we came to this tournaments...There are so many people here who bare some kind of connection to our past.'_

**'Yes...You are right...'  
**

I left my thoughts when team Uraotogi came by for a little visit. My eyes instantly drawn to the Wakamaru boy on their team, as I wondered what knowledge I could possibly squeeze from him. With a tired sigh I plopped into a chair, not even bothering to look up when Yusuke and the Masked Fighter had an argument. Well it wasn't really an argument, since Yusuke did all the yelling while the masked fighter just talked calmly.

They then left, apparently set on fighting outside. No one chased after them, believing that this is something they needed to work out themselves. Only Boton seemed to be anxious over this. I would have been worried if I wasn't already dealing with problems of my own. Eventually I stood up, telling the others I was going for a walk, and exited the building; walking until I was surrounded by lush green trees. What I wouldn't give to be in that flower garden again; so that their scent could envelop me in a blanket of security.

I dropped to the floor in an unceremonious heap, not unconscious just too tired to bother catching myself. Though it didn't look that way to the young fox-demon who had followed me, now running toward me.

"Yume!"

"...I'm alright..." I heard the worry in his voice. Knowing that I wasn't physically hurt put Kurama at ease and he made to sit beside me.

"Is there something troubling you?" He wanted to know why I was behaving like this. Though he had an idea.

I threw an arm over my eyes, "I don't know...I'm just...Just so confused...With everything. Coming here, my forgotten other life and all of these jumbled up feelings. I just finally stopped fighting my demon nature when hundreds more obstacles appear." I mumbled, voice reaching a higher octave, tears rolling down the sides of my face. Kurama noticed the tears and was instantly alarmed. "And now That man...From earlier. When I think about him my heart gives this unbearable painful tug, as though it were trying to be ripped straight from my chest. I don't know why but I feel so sad..."

"You mean the one next to Tuguro." I winced from Kurama's cold voice. It wasn't hard to tell he was angry. Even so I nodded. I hated myself. To think that I was telling Kurama that I was thinking about another man, who had some type of unforeseen hold over my heart was making me want to crawl in a ditch and stay there until death took me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, both of us already knowing what for. "I just can't help it. When I saw him my heart sped up on it's own." I really hated myself. Why couldn't I just be normal? I was already digging myself in a ditch so why not continue? "There must have been a point...In my past that...that..."

"I don't want to hear it."

My eyes snapped open. His voice was so detached, so cold to my ears. Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut. Wanting to do anything to fix what I just royally screwed up and shot into a sitting position, not caring about showing him my bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face. "Please don't be angry with me. I just..." Why wouldn't he look at me. Another painful tug. This ghost from the past was going to ruin everything! Knowing I had absolutely nothing else to lose I reached out, grabbing his face between my hands and pressing my wet lips onto his. My eyes were screwed shut, as I pulled away and dropped my head onto his chest. My hands slid down to his chest and clench his shirt my shoulders shaking with tears.

"But I like you too Kurama-no I like you even more. You're the only person who can make me feel so happy, and safe and jealous and every other emotion that one person could possibly feel. I don't want to be with anyone but you, not even that ghost from my past. I know it's true...So please-" My grip tightened, "-Please don't shut me out. Don't push me away. I feel like I'm finally starting to know and understand you. I want you to be by your side no matter what...So please...Please Kurama..."

Kurama was speechless from the very moment he felt my tear stained lips press against his with desperation. He could hardly think about responding, before I broke contact and confessed. His hands twitched by his side, the urge to hold me in his arms stronger than ever. He never meant to seem cold to me, but he was afraid he would go mad from the rage burning inside of him hearing that there could have possibly been someone before him.

I was sure I blew it. Every chance that I could have had with Kurama was over. He hated me, just as much as I hated myself. At least that's what I though, which was why I tensed and my breathing hitched feeling his arms encircle me, practically crushing me to his chest. A fresh wave of tears soaked into Kurama's white outfit, my sobs being muffled by his strong chest. Kurama whispered soothing words, resting his chin on my head of silver-white, his hand tracing comforting patterns over my back. I welcomed everything and anything that he offered me, completely sinking into his embrace and absorbing every word he said until my cries died down and he was simply holding me.

"Yume-" He spoke so quietly, so gently that I couldn't help but look up at him. I was so scared, and frightened at what he might think of me. He must hate me. How could he not? Though, seeing his forgiving, caring and _loving_ stare I could feel my eyes start to water again. Why was I crying so much? The answer never came. Kurama gently took hold of my chin. As if he were afraid he would scare me away, but I knew that would never be possible. My eyes were locked onto his green ones. They moved closer, and soon my eye lids were closing on their own. Kurama paused only inches from my awaiting lips, his breath tickling me before making that final movement to send both of us into sweet bliss.

Me kissing him was one thing, but to feel him kissing back was an entirely different story all together. Electricity jumped through my body, which I was sure was the cause of my constant trembling, and blood rushed through my body and up to my face; prominent with a bright red blush, most likely a combination from me crying and blushing. I pushed harder wanted to feel more of his lips. Kurama was quick to catch on, and more than willing to comply. His hand entangled themselves in my silvery locks, bring me even closer and causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck to which he responded by gripping my waist tighter, possessively.

A soft moan sounded in the back of my throat. One that did not escape the sensitive hearing of the fox in front of me. Kurama's lips pushed against mine harder, the only thing on his mind was wanting to hear my voice again. I felt a wet muscle brush against my lips, instantly knowing what it was. The thought of denying him anything was far from my mind, one reason being because I knew he wouldn't force me into anything and make sure we didn't go too far. My lips parted for the foreign invader. Kurama wasted no time memorizing the new territory, with a furry of licks here and caresses there; dipping into every nook and craney to insure that nothing missed his thorough investigation. Even after I was sure he knew my mouth well enough, he didn't stop, which was most likely due to the myriad of breathy moans being eagerly swallowed by Kurama's willing mouth.

My mind was in a haze, as wave of pleasurable sensations shot down my spine. Our bodies were so close to one another, and we exchanged heavy pants of air wanting to prolong the heated kiss for as long as possible. I moaned again when his tongue brushed against mine, coaxing me into following it back into Kurama's mouth. Shyly I moved my wet appendage across Kurama's, shuddering when his first groan vibrated through his chest. It became so suffocating, and I became conscious of the extreme burning in my lungs, which was the only cause of our parting; though we remained only centimeters apart, panting heavily to fill our lungs with much needed air.

My red eyes fluttered open, staring at him through half-lidded eyes and thick eyelashes. Face flushed even more, and mouth parted slightly. Kurama gazed back at me, his own eyes darkened with an emotion translated to being only instinctual desire, which my own eyes mirrored completely; though there was also underlying love that both of us recognized but were too scared to voice. My heart pounded in my chest. The need to be dominated, possessed and _loved_ by my male counterpart crushing me and sending my blood rushing faster.

Unconsciously my tongue darted out to lick my kiss-bruised lips. I didn't miss the way his eyes instantly dropped to my lips, another low rumble vibrating in his chest which I would eventually realize was a growl.

Kurama's own lips and tongue tingled with the memory of my sweet taste of mint toothpaste. A moist drug that he was automatically addicted too. His gaze darkening further with the thought of claiming my lips again. He struggled with his human conscience, and his demon instincts to claim what was his. Yoko wasn't making this easy either.

_Take her now!, _He practically growled within Kurama, _No one will dare touch what is mine._

Kurama drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes and dropping his head to the crook of my neck; which in hind sight wasn't the best of ideas. My neck was right there, and it didn't help that I turned my head to make more room for him. I relaxed, not entirely sure why I felt so excited from such a simple gesture, but knew that it all felt right. Completely unaware that my actions pretty much said 'I'm yours, claim me now'. If possible his grip intensified from his sheer will of not doing what every fiber of his instinctual being was screaming for.

Another intake of breath insured that he smelled the vanilla milk body wash I used earlier that day.

Finally catching on to his struggle to stop, I too closed my eyes and took calming breaths his own scent of roses filling my system. All thoughts of that mystery man having been completely erased, thanks to Kurama and he was sure to keep it that way. When he finally quieted his desires, and felt he was ready he looked up at me his eyes a shade lighter, and enjoying the flushed state he managed to put me in. He sat up, loosening his grip but not releasing me. I gazed back at him shyly.

"So..." I asked airily still on a high.

Kurama chuckled placing one last quick kiss on my lips. "We should get back to the others lest they think we've been attacked again."

He stood up first, dusting himself off then offering me his hand to which I gladly accepted. He pulled me up, smiling in his adorable way that made me blush. With a quick squeeze of my hand, we walked toward the hotel all in all in a better mood. Even Saruka seemed to be buzzing with energy and lingering, repressed desire. One thing was certain.

I didn't have a single thought of that mystery man in my head all day.

* * *

**I wonder how this is going to work out.**

**So far there is Sheik Tejina, whose relationship to Saruko is still unknown.  
**

**Shishi Wakamaru who will obviously come into play later on.  
**

**And finally the mystery man who we all know to be Karasu is somehow involved in Yume/Saruko's past.  
**

**There is a lot of stuff going on. I hope I can manage...Though...Some reviews might help me move a long faster. (shamelessly asking for reviews)  
**

**But anyway, ja ne! See you guys the next go around!  
**


End file.
